Half-breed Legends: Tale of Neo
by Orivon Firefist
Summary: Neo isn't your average teen, one; he's psychic, two; he's a Half Breed. Finally leaving the place he's called home for so long, He's thrust into a conflict with a group of radicals, Genesis, who wish to eliminate all Half Breeds. Will he be able to protect his family from them? Or will his dark past with Genesis cause him to be consumed by the darkness within. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon, only my OC.

This story is rated M for a Reason, if you're not mature enough to handle this content, get outta here!

You should not veiw this story if you are uncomfortable with the following content:

Pokephilia.

Foul language.

Blood/Gore.

Sex.

Murder.

Etc.

Things to know before you read:

In this story humans and pokemon can successfully have children. These children will have the abilities of the pokemon from which they born and be affected by all type advantages and disadvantages.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: it's time to begin,(part 1)

"Neo" a voice called "Neo!"

"I'm coming Sobek" replied a boy sitting, in a meditation position, inside a dojo like building surrounded by, and connected to, other buildings like it and a dense green forest,. The boy stood and stretched, he was 5'10, with strange sky blue hair that came down to his eyes which were a very sharp grey, and seem to pierce into yours when he looked at you. He had very tanned skin, And was well built. He was wearing a black shirt with a neon green symbol of a Spear and shield designed with a sky blue pokeball icon, and a necklace with a red crystal in the shape of the yin symbol, as well as black pants with neon green, and sky blue patterns along the hemline, and a dark green belt on his waist. From his belt hung six luxuryballs, each containing his pokemon. Except one,

"Grace, it's time to go" he said to the Gardevior who sat next to him meditating,

"Grace?" he repeated when she didn't respond. When she still didn't respond his glowed green and closed. When he opened them again he was in a meadow covered in flowers. "Grace!?" he called

"yes Neo?" said a voice behind him. He turned to see Grace sitting behind him with a kind smile. Grace looked like an ordinary Gardevior except her body was slightly wider and she was taller, standing at about 5'7", and, unlike most Gardevior, she had C-cup brest with her pale-red horn nestled in between them, her hair came down and covered her left eye. She wore the dress of a normal Gardevior, but she had a neon green scarf with a white shield and spear design, aswell as a necklace with a blue crystal in the shape of the yang symbol.

"Care to join me" she said, still smiling. Neo shook his head

" Grace, we have to go." he stated,

"but I'm still exhausted from training" she replied with a frown.

"Sobek said we could go, but I want to leave before he changes his mind" he said " you know how he is". She thought for a moment.

"Okay, lets go" she said with a sigh. Then the meadow vanished and Neo and Grace were again inside the dojo like building. Grace started to stand and Neo offered her his hand to help. She looked at him a moment before asking " can you carry me? Please?".

His cheeks reddened slightly, before he turned and squatted down.

"Grab onto my shoulders and get ready" he said, and she did what he told her. He then rose from his position, lifting her onto his back. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes and and fell asleep. Neo look to see her sleeping face and smiled, then exited the room and started towards the direction of Sobeks voice.

(POV Change: Neo)

I found Sobek training one of the many Half-breed pokemon, and humans, that live here. Sobek was sparring with Lucas, a Lucario, who was using a staff of bone(Bone Rush) against Sobek's favorite Guandau, in the sand pit we use for that purpose. Lucas looked like he was holding his own pretty well, until Sobek used Exreme Speed and disarmed him. Sobek was 6'3", wearing his usual garb of a solid black samurai style outfit, he has short gray hair, and a scar down the left side of his wrinkling face, he has warm brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"Good job today Lucas" Sobek said "you're improving but you still have a long way to go." he then turns toward me and starts to chuckle.

"What?" I asked him and he simply shakes his head saying " young couples these days" then I remember Grace on my back

"Oh." I said, hoping that I'm not blushing.

"Don't worry I'm not judging" he said while laughing, then his face turned serious " I know you were planning on leaving today" he says and I start getting nervous, but I don't let it show,

" but before you go you have to prove you can handle you self." he finished and I knew what he meant, I woke up Grace and she she read my mind to find out what was going on, getting her answer, she immediately hoped of my back and stood well away from me and Sobek, taking my pokeballs with her. As Sobek and I took fighting stances, Lucas ran around yelling about the fight between us. Pokemon and humans started to crowd around the pit, and Grace released the others from their pokeballs.

"Are sure about this Master Sobek?" I said, deadly serious.

"I am absolutely positive" he said, then he yelled" BEGIN!"

(Play pokemon battle theme dubstep)

I rushed forward and used Fire Punch, taking to account he weakness againts fire, (Sobek's part Lucario)but he saw this coming and blocked with his Guandau, but before he could counter, I hit him with my Psycho Punch and connected with his jaw, and sent him flying I was about too use Psybeam but he recovered in midair and shot an Aura Sphere at me and hit me in the chest blasting me on to my back in the sand. I then had flip backwards on to my feet When Sobek used Extreme Speed to run to me and stab slam the butt end of his spear into the ground were I was, just seconds before." Don't hold anything back, boy!" he yelled at me, " Fine bring it on, old man!" I yelled back, and summoned my Psycho Blade in my Right hand, and my Leaf Blade in my Left, and used my own Extreme Speed to attack him, only to be blocked and when he tried to counter, I dodged and attack again, this time scoring with the hilt of my Leaf Blade to his stomach, but then he recovered and hit me in the chest with the butt of his spear. The fight continued like this for several hours, with both of us giving it are all, but I was starting to feel the mental strain of using too much of my Psy, *Dammit! I need to end this!* I thought to my self, so I disengaged and jump back a few feet and used multiple my Psycho Missiles, no matter how fast he can move he couldn't dodge them and when he had just managed to stand again, I used Psyshock and knocked him out cold. But the mental strain was too much and I fell backwards into the sand, not even feeling the impact. I saw Grace kneeling beside with a worried look on her face, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Memories.

( get ready for some character development as well as graphic violence.)(and some sappy stuff... Which I'm not good at... Just giving you a heads up)

(Author's BS)

"Normal speech"

{Telepathy}

[Character's personal thoughts](POV: Neo)

Darkness. I hear grass rustling in the wind. So I open my eyes, and see a blue sky, and I'm surrounded by tall green grass. I sit up and look around to my right, there's nothing but an endless meadow of tall green grass, as well as to my left and in front of me.

"Well... Welcome back to the your mind Neo" I said to myself and chuckled. I stood up and turned around and saw the black barrier, that contained my memories. I was debating whether I should go in when the landscape change slightly. Flowers of all colors appeared before me and I realized someone else was using Mind Link to enter my mind.

"Neo?" a worried voice called out to me and I turned to so Grace with her back to me.

"Neo!?" she called again,

"yes Grace?" I said with a smile. She turned and stared at me for a short moment before rushing at me and tackling me to the ground with a hug.

"Oh thank Arceus!" she exclaimed"I was so scared that you weren't going to wake up!".

I started to chuckle

"Come on Grace I couldn't of been out that long". She looked up at me and I instantly grew serious "Was I?" I asked.

"Neo," she said cautiously " you were out for five days.".

"What!?" I exclaimed "oh my Arceus, Grace I'm so sorry!" then I held her closer as she rub her head against my chest affectionately.

"Its okay Neo" she said softly and look up at me with tears in her eyes. I stared into those beautiful eyes and then I kissed her gently. She let out a small moan as she kissed me back sweetly. We held like that for a while, then I pulled away, she kept her eyes closed for a second, then opened them with a smile,

"I love you" she said softly,

"I love you too" I said and hugged her again. We both pulled away, stood, and turned too the dark wall behind me. "Maybe we should go in Neo" she said

"No Grace it's not a good idea" I said.

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe"

She stared at me for a while, then she sighed and just hugged me.

"Grace?" I said"can you tell everyone that I'll be ready soon" she looked at me and nodded, then smiled and said "love you" before she kissed me on the cheek and turned around then faded away. The landscape the reverted back to being just tall grass. I stood there for a moment then I turned and passed through the wall. On the other side were many bright spheres that showed my memories. I walked passed many of them, while they floated around, searching for the ones I wanted. And found them in their own little cluster far from the entrance, just hovering close together. So I approached one that was solid black, and tapped it. It expanded till it was the size of a door, then I walked through it and into the memory.

(POV Change: 3rd Person)(entering flashback)

Hoenn. 14 years ago, in a forest clearing near Verdanturf Town.

Neo, 4yrs old, was having a picnic with his mother, a beautiful woman with long, brown hair and gray eye's, and father, a Gallade with a mega stone around his neck. His parents were setting down a large blanket, decorated with pokeballs, on the ground in the middle of the clearing while no ran around playing and using his Psychic on random objects.

"Neo" the Gallade called to him

"Yes papa?"

"Be careful what you use Psychic on, okay?"

"Yes Papa!" Neo said in excitement and continued running around.

"You shouldn't worry so much about him, Blade" said the women to the Gallade " he just like you when you were a Ralts.".

"Thats why I'm worry about him, Samantha." Blade replied as he watched Neo run through the trees and disappear.

"Neo?" Blade called in a worried tone "Neo?!"

"KYAAAAH!" Neo screamed as he ran back into the clearing with a Seviper chasing after him. Samantha was about to reach for one of the pokeballs on her belt, but Blade raised a hand to stop her

"let him defend himself," Blade said to her "he needs to learn" she nodded and said

" if he looks like he's gonna be on trouble I'm jumping in",

He responded with a nod. Neo made it to the Middle of the clearing before he turned to face the angered Seviper

" you little runt!" the Seviper hissed at him " I'll ssssssslice you you to piecesssssss!".

"Bring it on, you over grown Wurmple " Neo shouted back at it, making it even angrier.

(Play wild pokemon encounter theme)

The Seviper dashed forward with it's Poison Tail and stabbed at Neo, but Neo dodged it by rolling to the left, and blasted it with Psychic, sending it flying away, but it recovered with lightning speed and struck with a Fire Fang. Neo blocked using Protect but got hit with an Iron Tail straight to the stomach, and was nocked a few feet away. Neo landed on his back, winded, and coughing up blood. The Seviper charged with its Poison Fang

" thisssss isss over!" it hissed 'DIE!" but before it could finish off Neo, Blade stepped in front of it and used Psybeam, sending it flying back.

"That was a warning shot" Blade warned "stay away from my son, or I will kill you " the Seviper was enraged beyond reason by now

"NO" it roared " I will sssssslaughter you all!" then charged again, Blade's eyes glow green and he slashed in the Seviper's direction releasing his Psycho Cut, the crescent shape beam shot towards the Seviper and hit, cutting its head clean off, its body stumbled and writhed before it fell still. Then Blade turned toward Neo was still on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Sorry Papa" Neo groaned

"Its alright Neo" Blade replied with a concerned look, Samantha ran up to them with a panicked look and kneeled beside her son, pulling him into her embrace.

"My poor baby!" she said with tears in her eyes " don't worry Mama's here" Neo started coughing up more blood, and Blade hurriedly used Healing Wish. When the move was finished and Neo stopped coughing, Blade collapsed on to his knees, as a result of the after effects.

"Papa!" Neo called, in concern, as he quickly got up and limped to his father " are you okay, Papa!?"

"I'm alright Neo," Blade said " you did pretty well for your first fight " he said while placing his hands on Neo shoulders. Neo just shook his head,

"But I lost." he said sniffling

"Its alright " Samantha said while walking over to them

"We all lose sometimes " Blade finshed. Neo was about to say something else when he felt a disturbance and turn toward the other side of the clearing. Blade, feeling it too, Quickly stood as well

[I sense blood lust] he thought to himself,[and murderous intent]. Then a group of Six men entered the clearing they were wearing matching outfits of gray cloaks, long blue cargo pants, and and Muscle shirts with the design of a tree covered in blood.

"Well what do you know" said one man with a sinister smile "we found them having a little picnic " he was dark skinned, with brown eyes and black hair, and a jagged scar running down the left side of his face, starting at his hairline and ending at his jaw. He had a pistol strapped to his side and a combat machete in his hand.

"Lets slice and dice em!" said a man on the right of the previous one " I'm gonna enjoy this". He was tall and pale, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had two jagged daggers a in his hands, and a revolver holstered on his left leg.

"We're not here to have fun Marcus" said a man who stood to the left of the pale man, apparently known as Marcus, " we're here to do our job, so focus. You too William.". The dark skinned man, William, scoffed and look to another man who had tan skin an gray eyes.

"Charles," William said to the man " can you believe Richard and his bullshit?" Charles simply nodded, rolled his eyes, in response Richard turned and glared at them both. Then another man, with a mask covering his, face and wielding a hatchet, turned toward Richard

"Stop telling us what to do, Richard, you are not our leader" he said " now let's end these abominations". Richard. Turned toward the man "

We were ordered to kill the Gallade, Nolan" he replied to the man, in an angry tone, " we are to take the woman and the child as prisoners ". The masked man, Nolan, simply flipped him off in response. "Calm down Richy

"said another man, with sunburned skin and brown hair, and a shot gun resting on his shoulder "loosen up, and enjoy yourself".

"I will not enjoy myself, Jeffery" Richard replied, furious, " We aren't he to slaughter woman and children-"

"That ain't no woman and that ain't no child" Marcus interrupted " that's a pokephile whore and a half-breed bastard".

"They must pay for their crime" Nolan stated " so we must kill them"

The group, except for Richard, who stood there in shock, then turned toward the family and charge with their weapons raised. Blade was still weak from using Healing Wish on Neo but he used an Psybeam and shot the ground in front of the group, causing i to explode into a shower of dirt, and the men to hurriedly stop charging at them,

"Stay away from my family!" Blade shouted at them "or die!". The men simply scoffed, and chuckled, and pulled out pokeballs and threw them, releasing 4 Mightyenas and a Houndoom. The pokemon them attacked Blade as he countered and Samantha release her other two pokemon, An Absol named Gwen and an Arcanine named Rath, and they also attacked the dark types. Blade took on two of the Mightyenas and was attacking them with fighting type moves whilst trying to avoid their claws and fangs. Gwen was fighting the rest alongside Rath. Neo stood by his mother shooting his Magical Leaf attacks whenever he had an opening. They were winning, until a shot rang out and Rath howled in pain before falling on his side, with blood pouring from a gunshot wound in his left flank, Gwen tried to rush to him but, while she turned to do so, two of the Mightyenas pounced and sank their teeth into her neck, killing her instantly. When two foes down the rest of the Dark types attacked and over powered Blade, nocking him to ground and pouncing on him sinking their teeth into his flesh.

"Papa!""Blade!" Neo and Samantha called to him, he looked at them with pain in his eyes, then those eyes went lifeless when the Dark types literally ripped him apart. Samantha fell to her knees when she saw him die tears streaming down her face, Neo just stood there in complete shock as he couldn't feel his father presence any more. The he began to shine bright green as screamed at the top of his lungs

"DIIIIEEEE!" then he charged at the dark types ,who were still tearing Blades body apart, and summoned two blades made of leaves (Leaf Blade) and started to cut them them down one after another until only the Houndoom was left, it used Flamethrower, Neo managed to dodge it but not before one of his Leaf Blades caught on fire and he had to drop it. Neo charged the horned pokemon again and sank his remaining Leaf Blade into its heart, but before it died it shot a Fire Blast directly into face sending him flying onto the ground in front of his mother. She picked up her son and tried to run away but another gunshot rang out and she felt bullet hit her thigh and she fell dropping Neo and sending him rolling for a few feet. Them men then ran to her laughing and whooping, save for Richard, who looked at them in horror. Samantha reached for Neo as He tried to get off the ground only for Nolan to kick him in the side

"Stay down Monster" Nolan spat, while Jeffery chuckled,

"No!" Samantha cried" leave my son alone! Please!" after her plead, Marcus gave her a hard kick kick the side "Shut up Bitch!" he spat the William knelt next to her lifting her up and held one of his daggers to her neck.

"Don't!" Neo cried out "please, don't hurt Mama!". William gave him an evil smiled, then raked he knife across Her neck. Neo couldn't do anything but watch as his mothers life slow faded away as her blood cascaded down her neck,

"I love you" she said with her dying breath " my baby." then she fell limp. Neo screamed at the top of his lungs"NOOOOOOOOOO!" as he was start to shine green again but was nocked unconscious by a kick to the head from Nolan.

(Six monthe after this event)

Neo was chained to a wall, in a cell within some uknown base, Nolan was in front of him him, beating him and cutting him, like they have for the passed six months.

"Who...are...you people?" Neo asked, bruised and broken " we are Genesis " Nolan responded " why do you ask Monster?" Neo simply looked up at him

" because...I will...make you all...pay" Neo said. Then Nolan punched him right in the jaw

"QUIET MONSTER!" he spat, Neo looked him right in his eyes" I am not the monster." Neo said " YOU ARE!".

(I fixed some errors I did before on here. Let me know if I missed any! And don't forget to review review! Adios mi amigos!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Team

(Author's BS)

"Normal speech"

{Telepathy}

[Character's personal thoughts]

I was walking through the temple searching for my brother, and the others in our team, and thinking about Neo.

[He always worries more about my well being before his] I thought to myself [he should know by now that I'm not some damsel in distress]. I passed several members of the temple, each one asking about Neo and I replied saying he's alright. Then I found Gale and the others waiting by Sobek's house, if you could call it a house, it was a more like a enlarged cottage with only five rooms; a bathroom, a living room, two bedrooms, and a sparing room for small children, or pokemon. My brother, Gale, a Gallade, was sitting by the sliding door talking with Kaz, an Alakazam, while Ross, a Metagross, was sparring with Debby, a Delphox, who was using Flamethrower to attack him while he used Rock Throw. A soon as they noticed me walking up to them, they stop what they were doing stood around me when I reached them.

"How is he?" Gale asked first, he stands at about 5'9", he has wider torso and five fingers on each hand. He wears a necklace with a silver spear and shield pendant, and a neon green band on his left arm.

"He'll be fine," I answered " he just needs to rest a little while longer".

"Well he needs to hurry up!" Debby remarked, she looks like a normal Delphox except her breast size is easily a D. She wears a golden ribbon, with a red spear and shield design, on her left ear.

Kaz and Ross both chuckled. Ross is a shiny, and the only member of the team that isn't a Half Breed, he had a Silver Spear and Shield icon stamped into his left fore arm. Kaz is a little different than your average Alakazam, his height is 5'3", and his body is much wider. He wears yellow shorts with a green spear and shield emblem on the left leg and a necklace with a purple eye pendant.

"you try fighting Sobek and not being out for a couple days." Gale said to her,

"well if he's as strong as he claims to be" she snapped back "Then he shoulda been up days ago"

The others shook their heads and she crossed her arms put up a defiant look.

"You know it's kinda hard to do that Debby" said a voice behind me, and I turned to so Neo walking up to us.

(POV Change: Neo)

"Especially if I'm pondering if I want to deal with you giving me a headache when I wake up" I finished, and Debby charged at me, lighting that stick, that she was always carrying around, completely on fire (Flame Sword)and striking at me, I managed to parry it With my Psycho Blade and we stood there, weapons crossed (this, in swordsmans terms, is called being "Engaged", were both weapons are crossed and the fighters are both trying to force the others weapon down or away,etc)

"Well look who finally got off their ass" Debby said with a teasing smile,

"And look what the Purugly coughed up in a hair-ball" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, that's hilarious,"Debby said, still smiling, "Lame Brain!"

"Hothead!"

"Psycho Boy!"

"Tinderbox!"

"Gray eyed Punk!"

"Fire Brat!"

"Hypno Turd!"

"Vulpix reject!"

"Claustrophobic Mankey!"

"Hydrophobic Vixen!"

We continued like this for several minutes, While the others just stood by, shaking their heads and smiling, this always happens between Debby and I, we're like bickering siblings, at each other's throats at times, but we always have each other's back when the moment calls for it. After a few more verbal altercations, we Disengaged and stood across from each other, weapons raised. Then I felt another familiar presence,

"Hello Master Sobek" I said without taking my eyes off of Debby,

"Morning Neo" he said chuckling " I see you pretty energetic after your little nap."

"Little nap!?" Debby exclaimed " you nocked this fool into a coma!".

"You may say it like that young Debby" He replied " but I can tell you were concerned for your, "little brother"".

She gritted her, a sign that he was right, then put out her fire and crossed her arms

"Hmph! As if!" she stated. I smiled kindly and said

"Thanks for caring, Sis" her expression softened and she nodded. I then turned my attention to Sobek, he was giving me a concerned look,

"Are you sure you are feeling well?" he asked me,

"positive." I replied, without hesitation, he nodded several times, a hand on his chin, thinking,

"Well then, shall we continue where we left off?" he asked, and I nodded my response,

"Sparring ring, in one hour." he stated before heading back into his home. After he was gone we all started to head back to the sparring ring (where the battle took place five days before) and made small talk on the way.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

Neo and Grace held hands while they walked, and talked with the others. Gale walked next to his Sister, and Debby walked alongside him. Kaz walked next to Neo, and Ross walked (walked, crawled, lumbered? I have no idea.) behind them, bringing up the rear.

"So, Neo where are we gonna go first?" Kaz asked,

"We have to go to Sandgem town-" Neo started, then stopped to greet one of the other Temple residents, "-to get a trainer card and a pokedex, then we're going to Eterna city."

"Why Eterna? I thought are goal was to hunt down Gene-" Debby started before being interrupted,

"We're going to challenge the Gym" Neo stated, and when she was about to ask another question, he cut her off by stating "because a Trainer who doesn't challenge Gyms is a bit suspicious"

After that she nodded and they continued to walk, in silence. Then they arrived at the sparring ring and waited. Sobek arrived about an hour later than they did, though he wasn't alone.

(POV Change: Neo)

Sobek had brought, two others with him; Linda, an old, but strong and wise, Lucario, and Sobek's mate, and Hiro, a Hitmonlee. I had a suspicious feeling to what was about happen, my suspicions were confirmed by Sobeks first words,

"I have decided that I have tested you the wrong way, Neo" he paused for a moment then continued "So this time, you will fight alongside you team, and, I will fight alongside some of the senior guardians of Aura Temple ".

[Shit.]

"So who else are coming to fight?" Gale asked, calm as ever,

"Three others will be joining us soon" right after he said that, Cinder, an anthro Blaziken, Ike, A dark skinned red headed human, who's part Zoaroark, walked onto the ring.

"We came to join the party!" Cinder said in excitement,

"Sorry we are late Master Sobek." Ike apologized, and Sobek nodded his understanding.

"Now where is that Draco?" Sobek asked "he should be here by now." "

up here Master Sobek!" said a voice above us, and we looked up to see Draco, an anthro Dragonite, coming in for a landing. He created a small dust cloud on impact " sorry I'm late." he said with a mischievous smile "lets get this started, shall we?"

Sobek nodded, and we all got in fighting positions.

{Fight without my orders} I telepathically told the others

{who's taking on who?} I asked them,

{I'm taking Cinder.} Debby answered,

{I will face Draco.} Ross responded,

{I've got Hiro} Kaz replied,

{I'll go after Ike} Gale stated,

{I'll take on Linda} Grace said, I turned to her

{are you sure?} I asked, and she nodded, {Fine then, Sobek's mine!}I stated, and my eyes started to glow, "Let's go!" I shouted.

(And that's it for this chapter, the next chapter gonna have the battle so get excited!)(Adios mis amigos!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Final Test.

(And for the moment you've all been waiting for! GET READY TO RRRRRUUUUUMMMMMBBBLLLLLEEEE!)(I'm experimenting with some new details so read the information below!)

(Authors B.S.)

[Characters personal thoughts]

{Thought speak}

"Normal speech"

(Neo is 18yrs old, forgot to mention that)

(Play; "The Unfinished Battle" Theme from Xenoblade Chronicles)

(POV: 3rd person)

After Neo's battle cry, he and his team charged forward. Neo headed straight for Sobek, but the Senior Guardians moved to intercept him, He dodged a Dragon Tail from Draco and a Hi-Jump Kick from Hiro, at the same time, by sliding under their attacks, as his slide came to a stop he span on his back with his legs doing a sweep around him, unleashing a Night Slash and forcing the Guardians, Sobek included, to back away, Neo flipped onto his feet and charged at Sobek, as the rest of his team engaged their chosen opponents.

(POV Change: Neo)

I attacked Sobek with both my Psycho Blade and my Flame Sword, while he countered with his Guandao (it has come to my attention that a Guandau isn't a spear, but a type of plant)(... So minor screw up with the spelling). I slashed with my Psycho Blade, he blocked and counter attacked, swinging the blunt end of the Guandao and hitting me in the right side of my ribcage, as I cried out in pain he disengages and slashed in a downward ark, I rolled to the left, landing on my feet and, using Extreme Speed, slashed, leaving two horizontal gash marks on the left side of his abdomen (Neo slashes aren't fatal unless he wants them to, they'll just hurt like the real thing and do Type damage, depending on the blade) , he fell on to his left knee, clutching the wounds then, recovering from the pain, stood and turned toward me, weapon raised.

[Dammit!] I thought,[he isn't gonna go down easily! Let's try something different.] I disperse my Flame Sword and held my Psycho Blade before me, and started grinning, like a devious misfit. He then looked at me with a curious expression, then my blade began to elongate and shift, blade piece starts shorten and curve, and the hilt elongates as a spike grows from the bottom, until I was holding a glowing green Guandao like Sobek's, he stared at me in shock, then I twirled the weapon around me and shifted my stance until I was in a fighting stance, holding the Guandao ready while the my hands started to glow green.

"No more holding back old man" I stated, " LETS END THIS!"

(POV Change: Gale)

I was momentarily distracted by Neo's shout, so Ike took the opportunity to attack me with a Shadow Claw, and I had to jump backwards to avoid it, then I used Close Combat and manage to score several hits before I used Mega Punch and knocked him back a few feet, he quickly got back onto his feet and we stood across from each other waiting,

"You have never liked me, have you child" he asked me, I hesitated, then answered

"No.",

"Why?"

"It is difficult to explain."

he nodded several times taking in my answer,

"Then explain with your fists, Gale" he stated, while preparing his Shadow Claws, and I nodded then charged at him with my Thunder Punch and Ice Punch ready, he slashed at me with his right arm and I blocked with my left hand, catching his wrist and holding it, then I punched him in the stomach several times with Thunder Punch, then grabbed his wrist with both of my hands and turned, flipping him over my shoulder and slamming him into the ground. I then tried to slam my Ice Punch into his chest, but he used Extreme Speed to dodge, and I punched the ground instead, coating the sand around me in a thin layer of frost. Then I felt several hits from Sucker Punches, and fell to my knees from the pain. Then I felt a strange sensation and looked up to see him charging a Shadow Ball, he launched it at me and it hit me in the chest, launching me through the air, then I hit something and heard a cry of surprise.

(POV Change: Debby)

I was charging up a Psybeam when something hit me and nocked me to the ground,

"Owwww!" I exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled and was about to strike at what hit me, when I realized it was Gale, and that he was on top of me. My face started to heat up, my heart, which was already beating hard, started to beat even harder, and I was hoping he didn't notice me blushing madly,

"u-u-umm g-Gale?" he shook his head to clear it, then looked at me, eyebrows raised,

"huh? What?" he asked me, then he saw the provocative position we were in, "oh... Sorry." he said, giving me enough time to regain my composure,

"Well then get off me before som-" I started to snap, until I felt an intense heat and looked left to see that Cinder had launched a Fire Blast at us, Gale reacted faster than I did, using Extreme Speed and dodging the attack, taking me with him. we stopped to the right of the where the attack hit, Gale's holding me in a bridal fashion and I lost my composure, again!

[No!] I mentally yelled at myself [Focus!]and then I started flailing until I was out of his arms, then dusted myself off and faced Cinder, who had on that smug grin on her face, which pissed me of even more! Then Ike appeared next to her, expressionless.

"Why'd you have to interrupt my fun, Ike?" Cinder asked, but before he could answer, Gale zipped forward using Mach Punch, sending Ike flying, then dashed after him.

"Well," She said in surprise "...that..was...unexpected." then she was blown away then when I used Psybeam, hitting her in her stomach. She recovered lightning quick, and charged me avoiding attack after attack, that I launched at her, when she got too close; I used my Flame Sword, thanking Neo for helping me make this move, and did a horizontal slash, but she jumped and front flipped over me, and landing behind me and kicking me in the back, sending flying onto my chest, then she flipped me over and pinned my arms down with her knees,

"ah-ah-ahh" she said, wagging her finger," I've got you now," she started to grin in a way that made me very nervous, then she started to fondle my breast through my fur dress.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, struggling, and trying to get her off.

" Ooooooh, you've got fine breast here Debby!" she said with that perverted grin " I'm surprised Gale hasn't gone for you yet!", I momentarily stopped struggling, and she looked at me in confusion, then I started to struggle again, but then she starts with that smile again

"oooh," she said, taunting me " he already has, hasn't he?"

"NO!" I screamed at her "GET OFF!"

(POV Change: Kaz)

I heard Debby screaming, but I was a bit too busy to try and see what was going on with her

[she's not my problem.] I thought [this guy on the other hand!]. Hiro, though it's a shame to admit it, was giving me a very hard time. Being a Psychic type, it should've been easy for me to go against a Fighting type, but he was faster and more skilled than I thought he would be, and I'm not like Neo or Gale, Martial Arts aren't my strong suit, nor am I like Grace or Ross, my defenses are pretty basic, I started growl in frustration, as he zipped around me, kicking me before I can even try to react, it's not very effective (heheh, sorry couldn't resist.) but it still hurt like Hell! I spun around, sensing him behind me, but before I can even react, he kicked me on to the ground, with a Thunder Kick, and held me there with his foot. I started to resist but my body didn't want to move, I was paralyzed! Then I felt like my stamina was being drained,

" What-*ack* What is this!?" I cried out, and Hiro looked down at me,

" You think Neo is the only one who can invent new moves!?" he spits at me,

" this is an attack that I created! Drain Kick!". I was unable to do any thing but lay their, being drained, and wait for him to end our battle.

(POV Change: Ross)

Choosing to fight against Draco, was a very bad idea. I should have known that he would use Fire type moves, my most devastating weakness, against me. The fight went well at first: I used many Psychic type attacks and managed to do a little damage to him, as he flew around me using the various attacks he knows, but when he started to use Fire Blasts and Flamethrowers, I started to lose and I couldn't move from the pain I was in, my "Shiny" metal body was starting to turn from a white color, to a heated red, and the pain was too much for me to try and use my psychic moves, as he flew above and around me, keeping a steady stream of Flamethrower trained on me, I was not going to last long!

(POV Chang: Grace)

I was having some trouble with Linda, as I used my psy to counter her Aura attacks, and I had to constantly put up Barriers and Light Screens to block her attacks when she got to close, but it was really tedious. Then she used her Extreme Speed and managed to get a hit in, then zipped away before I could strike back.

"Grace?" she called me ,when she reappeared a few meters in front of me,

"Yes Linda?" I replied,

" I thought you and Neo were practicing fighting at close quarters?" she said, sounding confused, so I smiled and replied

"yes we were, and he said I passed with flying colors!",

" then why are you not using it?" she asked me, making an exasperated gesture,

"because I'm saving it for the right moment" then she dashed forward, Force Palms ready, and I hastily drew up a Barrier, only to have it shatter as she strikes right through it and her attack connects and sends me flying backwards, landing painfully onto my back and nocking the wind out of me.

"Well young Grace," she stated, Aura energy swirling around her," This IS the right moment! WITNESS THE POWER OF AURA!" she Thrust her arms out, and fired a barrage Aura Spheres, I used Light Screen but Linda didn't let up! She kept the barrages steady and I couldn't try to counter, because I had to keep the Light Screen stable or I would take the hit and I wouldn't be able to shrug it off!

(POV Change: Gale)

I saw my sister barely withstanding Linda's Aura Spheres, and moved to assist, but I left myself open and Ike suddenly had me by my throat, pinned to the ground, as I grasped and clawed at his arm, he looked around, and smiles.

[Oh no!] I thought,[ not only Grace, but something's happening to the others as well!]

POV Change: Neo)( Am I pissing you off yet?)

I sensed that Grace and the others were in trouble, so I tried to turn and see what was going on, Big mistake! I had to react quickly and brought up my Psycho Spear to block an over head cut from Sobek, and he forced me onto my knees. As I tried, with all my might, to keep the blade part of his Guandao from cutting me in two, he started talking.

"Why do you want to leave so badly Neo " he asked, sadness showing in his voice and eyes , "why do you want to leave the safety of your home?"

I gritted my teeth then answered "You...Know...full..well..why..I want... to leave.",

"SO WHAT?" he yelled at me, his sadness replaced with rage,"So you can hunt down GENESIS!?"

"THAT IS VENGEANCE NEO!" he continued,"AND I WILL NOT GIVE YOU TO VENGEANCE!"

"If that is the true reason you fight me now!" He stopped then continued"Then I will NEVER, let you leave here!".

"DAMMIT OLD MAN!" I yelled back, my rage showing, "You know, DAMN WELL, that's not the reason I'm fighting you now!"I stopped as he puts more pressure on my weapon, making it more painful to try and hold him back.

"Then why do you FIGHT?!"

(POV Change: 3rd Person)

As Sobek's words echoed through Neo's mind, he began to remember what happened after his time imprisoned by Genesis

(Neo's Flash Back: about 13yrs ago)

Neo felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He was floating, around him were hundreds of shards, each depicting shattered images, his eyes were closed and his body motionless, his heart beat faint. Then a voice is heard, faint at first but growing stronger until

"NEO!" the boys eyes snapped open and he look left to see a Gallade standing there as if there was a solid floor. "Papa?" Neo asked, then the Gallade, who was indeed Neo's father, Blade, smiled kindly at the boy, "PAPA!" Neo shouted in pure joy, and ran to embrace his father.

"I'm glad I found you, my boy" Blade said, relief evident in his tone, and smiled as he hugged the boy, then he turned serious " Neo, I don't have much time" he stated, pulling away and gripping Neo's shoulders, " You have to listen to me now." Neo look into his fathers eye's, and saw the sadness and pain in them.

"What's wrong papa?" Neo asked his father,

"Neo," Blade said slowly," your mind has been shattered ." the boy took in this information with a nod, so Blade continued " I've managed to, partially, restore it. But what's left psy energy is almost depleted, so from now on you have to finish the rest from now, because I can do any more."

Neo eye's starting tearing up as he understood what his father was saying,

" Please don't go Papa." Neo said as he started to Cry," d-don't leave m-me all alone.".

Blade pulled him into another hug,

"shhh, my son" Blade whispered to him, "You have to be strong now" he pulled away once more, and looked Neo in the eyes. After a few moments, Neo stopped crying and nodded,

" listen closely, Neo" Blade said " You have to find and repair the shattered pieces, that you see around you in order to restore any memories and emotions that you have lost, understood?" Neo nodded his confirmation, the Blade smiled "Good." he said, relief, again, showing in his voice. " now I must go," Blade said as he started to shed tears of his own " g-goodbye, I love you, my son" then he started to fade,

" Goodbye *sniffle* papa, I love you t-too." Neo said as tears made their way down his cheeks once again, when his father disappeared completely, he turned and started too put the shattered pieces together.

(Some day's later)

Neo ran through the grassy field in his mind searching for an important piece. He had already restored his consciousness, all he needed was to find the piece that linked it to his Physical body. He ran fast, moving through the empty field. He was starting to feel lonely even though he was afraid if he was still imprisoned when he woke up, he had hope that Richard had gotten him out, like he promised. [Where is it!?] he kept thinking over and over, until [I found it!] he ran up to the strange looking shard, in it was an image of Neo's sleeping form.

[Ok.. Now all I need to do is touch it] he touched it and everything went black... Neo opened his eyes, he was laying down in a Futon. He sat up, and his bones cracked, causing slight pain with each movement, showing that he had been inactive for a long time, he looks around him taking in the details of the room, it was mostly empty, the sliding doors were made of paper, there was one window, filtering in daylight, but it was a shutter window with no glass,

[Where am I?] he thought, afraid of his surroundings [did Richard save me?] he tried to see if he could sense if anyone, or anything, was in his Sensory range,

[I can't sense anything!] he began to panic

"Richard!" he called out his voice course and dry, then his panic turned to dread and fear

[Oh no! My power's are still shut off! That means,] he put his back to the wall and took up a fetal position, sobbing with his head on his knees, [I'm still trapped with these monsters!]

his power had yet to fully return, but he didn't know that. Then he heard the door slide open and his heart clenched, he was too afraid to lift his head to see who had entered, and he closed his eyes as he started to cry softly, preparing for the torture to begin again! Then he felt two soft and small hands on his cheeks, and opened his eye's to see a Ralts standing in front of him, tears rolling down it's face,

"Why a-a-are you s-scared of m-me?" the Ralts asked, her voice confirming that she was a girl,

"Why are y-you crying?" he asked her back

"Because y-you're s-scared," she said,

"You... Can feel how I feel?" he asked she nodded, and then he remembered something about an ability his father mentioned, Synchronize.

"n-Now, can you tell me why I scare you?" she asked him again,

"I'm not scared of you," he answered his fear diminishing, " I thought that I was in danger." she nodded and moved closer too him, hugging him.

"Why are you sad now?" she asked,

"Because I'm alone," He answered, tears welling in his eyes, " my mama and papa are gone." he returned her hug, and let his tears flow freely, and then she started to shake and sob crying with him.

"Do...*sob* Do you want me to stay?" she asked,"*sniffle* so you wouldn't be so alone?", he held her tighter, but not enough to hurt her,

"*sob*yes *sniffle* yes, please." he said, then they just stayed there, crying and holding each other tightly, for several minutes, then Neo's powers returned to him, and he felt several presences within his sensory range, and he felt even safer that none were hostile or head any sinister Auras, then he stopped crying and looked down at the Ralts in his arms, and she look back up at him,

"My name's Neo. What's your name?" he asked her,

"If I tell you, will we be friends?" she asked, shyness showing, and he pulled her into another hug,

"We're already friends." he told, then felt her emotions of happiness, as she sheds tears of joy.

"*Sniffle* m...my name.. Is Grace." she told him, "thank you.*sniffle*. For being my first friend!"

( 11yrs later)

"Neo!" he heard calling to him, from outside of the house Sobek gave him, and ran outside to see an impatient Kirlia waiting for him, arms crossed,

"What's up Grace." he said crouching down to her height so he could try and embrace her, only for her to turn away, arms crossed, and felt her anger, and something else, radiate towards him, making him confused and slightly worried,

"Grace?" he asked "what's wrong?" she was shaking slightly in the cool night air, but he was positive it wasn't the cold,

"I.. I saw you with Maria earlier." she stated,

"Yeah? So?" he asked more confused, there had been a party earlier and whole village had gone, danced and hung out together, and he had spent time with a human Half-breed girl named Maria who had approached him about something.

"y-you were... Hugging her." she stated, then the other emotion he felt from her became more clear,

[She's jealous! Why?] he asked himself

"And? So what?" he asked her

"Are... Are you... w-With her?" she asked, then he felt her sadness, her heart was breaking, and he finally understood why she was acting this way, so he scooped her off the ground and carried her inside, then set her on his couch and kneeled in front of her. She was crying slightly, and it hurt him to know he was the cause of her pain,

"No. I'm not with her, she needed help." he told her,

"Help with with what!?" she cried out,

"With her amnesia." he responded, "you remember that she had lost her memories right?" she nodded and he continued "well she had came to me for help, and I helped her."

"*sniffle* but, she was-" she started to say, but he shushed her by putting a finger to her lips,

"I don't love her, Grace." He stated,"my heart belongs to someone else."

"w-What's she like?" she asked him, and he smiled at her,

"Well," he started, "She's cute, funny, nice and is always looking out for me, and I've known her for a very long time."

"Is it... Debby?" she asked, and grew annoyed when Neo burst out laughing,

"Hahahahah!.. Hell no! Hahahah!" Neo answered, "she's like my annoying older sister!"

"Then WHO!?" she yelled, then was caught by surprise when his lips met with hers, leaving her in a state of shock when he pulled away,

"I love you, Grace," he told her sweetly, embracing her and standing with her in his arms,

"I... l-love you t-too, Neo" she told him, then they kiss again and this time when they pulled away she began to shine brightly and Neo put her down closed his eyes and waited, after a few moments,

"Neo?" said an angelic voice, and he opened his eyes to see the beautiful women before him, he took in the sight of her, his mouth agape, then she looked away from him shyly, but he reached out to her, pulled her to him and kissed her with such passion that she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him even closer.

(Minor lemon warning!)

She felt his tongue prod at her lips and gasped in surprise, unintentionally giving him access, to which he entered and received another moan from her, their tongues dance and wrestled each other battling for dominance, and he inevitably won, and began to explore her mouth, leaving nothing untouched, and earning more and more moans from her, then be pulled away and began to assault her neck with his mouth,

"n-Neo~!" she cried out, feeling him kiss, suck, and bite at her neck, then he lifted her and laid her gently on the couch, with him on top of her, and started to explore her newly evolved body with his hands, whilst continuing to assault her neck, as she moaned and writhed, her mind clouded with pleasure. His hands moved up her body, feeling her through her newly acquired dress, traveling up her legs, feeling how soft and smooth they were, stopping at her waist to message them, then reached around them to grab her ass, feeling her soft, yet firm, ass cheeks and giving them a gentle, yet strong, squeeze and earning a sharp gasp from her. After returning to her waist and resuming their "exploration" his hands traveled up to her stomach and he started to use his Psy to send even more pleasure to her body,

"Neo.. Oooohhhh~" she moaned, as she felt his hands come to a stop on her breast, then she had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop from shrieking in pleasure, as her gave her mounds a squeeze. But when he began to massage her she could barely contain her cries of ecstasy, she had to stop him before she screamed too loudly,

"Neo!" she cried out, panting,"Someone will hear us!"

she succeeded, as Neo, having a sense of decency, halted in pleasuring her.

"How was it Grace?" he asked with a mischievous smile, then she pulled him in for another heated kiss,

"It felt amazing!" she said after they pulled away, "I love you!", he pulled her into a loving embrace, and she nuzzled against his chest affectionately,

"I love you too Grace," he whispered, "and I always will."

( if that wasn't good... Let me know.)

(A year later)

Neo's team were sitting on his porch exchanging gifts to celebrate their success in becoming Temple Guards, as well as celebrating Neo and Grace's relationship, as they had just been "found out" a few day before.

"Grace?" Neo asked her with a smile on his face,

"Yes dear?" she responded, blushing,

"I've got something else for you."

"Neo, you didn't have to g-" she stopped when she saw what he was holding, a necklace with a blue crystal pendant, in the shape of the Yang symbol,

"Neo... It's beautiful!" she said in awe, blushing even more, when he put on her neck,

"Thank you." she said, "but where's the other half? Isn't this about balance?" she asked, confused,

"It is about balance," he said, "and the other half is right here." he reached into his shirt and pulled out the red crystal Yin, already hanging around his neck, then she understood the true meaning of the necklaces and tackled him to the ground, where she kissed him again and again,

"I don't get it," Kaz stated "What does Yin and Yang have to do with love?", Debby promptly smacked him in the back of the head,

"Idiot!" She snapped, "it means they complete each other."

"Basically, he's her Yin" Gale explained, "and she's his Yang. You can't have one without the other." and Kaz nodded, then Neo and Grace got off the ground and rejoined the discussion,

"Now what?" Debby asked, " I mean, now we can do a lot more than we could, but what?"

"Well," Neo started,"what is something you all really want to do?". They all thought for a moment, then all stated "See the world!" which made Neo smile,

"But Sobek would never let us leave." Kaz stated and they all nodded, except for Neo,

"Not really." He stated, making them all look at him, "I can say that I'm going on an adventure to become a pokemon champ, it'll be partially true anyway." the all nodded, and Neo jumped up energetically,

"As your trainer, and best friend," He stated, in excitement, " I swear I'll take you on a journey around the world, even If it's the last thing I do!" and they all cheered, laughed, and celebrated for rest of the day.

(Flash back over)

(POV Change: Neo)

"Why do I fight?" I asked Sobek, "I fight for them!" I started to rise my eyes glowing neon green, Then I released a small burst of psychic energy, blowing him away,

{SOUL LINK,} I telepathed to the others,{NOW!}

(POV Change: 3rd person)

The others heard Neo's call and they all channeled their Psy into each other, and linked minds, they felt each other's pain, and frustration, and knew what each other needed. Neo suddenly dashed backwards and Kicked Ike off of Gale, who flipped to his and moved to help Kaz, then Neo leapt forward, summoned his Icicle Blade, and slashed Draco out of the air, then, as Neo fell to the ground, He activated his Ice Punch, and slam down on Ross, covering him entirely with a thick coat of ice. As Neo dashed away, Ross burst from the icy shell, cooled down by the ice, And glared at Draco, who had stood back up, with his wing's frozen,

"... Oh shit." Draco said, then Ross stomped the ground, and A spire of rock shot upward from the ground underneath Draco, striking Him in the chest a launching him through the air! He landed on his back with enough force that the ice on his wing shattered, not that it mattered, as he was knocked unconscious from the force of Ross's attack. Ross then turned and watched as Neo shoulder rammed Linda, sending her skidding, on her feet, a few meters away. On the Other side of the field, Gale had freed Kaz, by Spin Kicking Hiro, and then moved to aid Debby as Kaz disposed of Hiro with a few Psycho Missiles. Cinder was preparing to beat Debby into a pulp, Until she was sent flying by a Spin Kick from Gale, who helped Debby up and then dashed toward Ike to finish him off, Cinder stood up, and spat on the ground,

"Grrrrrrrr! That's it! let's end this brat!" she yelled, her fist ablaze, then she felt a burning pain in her stomach as Debby, with a speed that she had never shown the ability to have, dashed forward and Psycho Punched her in the abdomen,

"H.. How?" She croaked out, before falling to the ground, unconscious, then Debby turned around to see the rest of the fight. Gale had just finished using a combination of Extreme Speed, Close Combat, and Night Slash, on Ike, Who was on his knees before him, preparing to finish with a Focus Punch,

"I... See." Ike said,

"See what?" Gale asked,

"You, have... Had a bad experience with Zoaroark, haven't you?" Ike asked back

"... Yes." Gale answered, the unleashed his Focus Punch into Ike's stomach, knocking him out cold, and then turned to watch as Neo helped Grace of the ground. Grace thanked Neo with a kiss and they both turned to face Linda and Sobek, who had dashed to her side,

"Grace?" Neo asked her, as he felt the others withdraw from the Soul Link, "You ready?",

She smiled and nodded, then they clasped their hands and thrust them forward, combining their Psy to form a crescent shaped blast of energy,

"Crescent Moon Blade!" they shouted, and the attack blasted Linda and Sobek away, breaking Sobek's Guandao, as he tried to block the attack with it, they landed on their backs, Linda unconscious, and Sobek rose to his feet and looked at the remains of his weapon.

(POV Change: Neo)

When Sobek's Guandao broke; I panicked, and immediately rushed to him,

"Aw man!" I said, "I'm so sorry Sobek, I didn't mean t-" he held up his hand to stop me, and gave me that kind smile that I grew up seeing,

"It is fine, Neo, I have other Guandaos" He said with a chuckle," Regardless of that, you have passed!" that hit me hard and then I was tackled to the ground by Grace and bombarded by kisses over and over, not that I was complaining, then the rest of the team rushed over to us, hooting and hollering, except for Gale, who maintained a neutral expression, as always,

"Woohooo!" Kaz shouted in excitement, "we did it!"

"Hell yeah!" Debby shouted right along with him, and Ross stomped the ground multiple times, celebrating in his own little way. I stood up and lifted Grace along with me,

"Alright!" I said, smiling with pride, "we leave tomorrow so get rested and healed up!" and they all nodded and went to their homes, Gale saying bye to Grace and I as he left, I then lifted Grace bridal style and teleported to our own home. I sat her onto the couch and grabbed the Full Restores that I always have, just in case, and began to spray her down with it, when she was done I handed it to her, and she sprayed me down, when I was healed, she stood and wrapped her arms around my neck, and stared into my eye's. Her gaze was intoxicating, I could just stare into her eyes forever,

{I can't believe that we can actually leave.} she told me,

{I know.. It'll be kind of sad. Leaving here after all this time.} I said, sadly, { but we all need to leave home someday.} she nuzzled my Chest with her forehead and said

"I'll miss this place."

"I will too." I said, stroking her hair, then she pulled away and kisses me on the cheek before leaving to take a shower, and I went and sat on the couch, closing my eye's, turning off my Sensory, and massaging me temples, going through my plan for the next day, [I need to visit the Professor and get signed up... Then I'll go to Eterna city.. But maybe I should go and see Aunt Cha-] my thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone sit on my lap, and I opened my eye's to see Grace wearing a towel and smiling at me the she kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her waist, getting lost in the the feeling of love swelled within me, and prodded her lips with my tongue, asking for entry, and she complied. Our tongues battled for dominance, and I won, then I explored her mouth, as she moaned and pressed even closer. Then I pulled away, and she whimpered and looked at with pleading eyes, but I gave her a peck on the cheek and stood, carrying her to our bedroom, where I laid her on the bed,

"Sorry sweetheart, but I've gotta hit the shower and Get ready for tomorrow " I said, and she nodded then stood to get dress as I headed to the bathroom, took a nice long shower, brushed my teeth and returned to the bedroom to find Grace waiting for me. As I laid down she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I did the same for her waist, and we cuddled and fell asleep

(POV Change: Grace)

I felt the heat of the morning sun on my back, and felt the pleasuring warmth of Neo having his arms around me, holding me close, as I was snuggled up to his chest, he wasn't awake yet, and I had no intention to change that, so I just kept still, snuggled into his chest, enjoying the moment, then I got an idea and lifted my head till I was eye level with him, and waited,

"Any moment now," I thought, and when Neo's eye's open and he saw me, he smiled and started to speak, but I kissed him deeply. We kissed for a few seconds before pulling away,

"Heheh. Morning love." he said to me, making my heart flutter,

"Morning darling." I responded, then I got out of bed, kissing him as I went,

"Where are you going?" He asked, so I turned to him and smiled,

"Going to brush my teeth, dear." I told him, "and if you want to continue kissing me today, you should do the same."

"You just kissed me." he said making an exasperated gesture,

"And?" I asked, smiling evilely. He hesitated for a moment, then smiled and got out of bed, passing me and heading toward the bathroom, and I followed. We both entered the bathroom and brushed our teeth, as soon as we both finished, Neo gently, but quickly, pinned me to the wall and kissed me, earning a gasp from me to which he quickly used to enter my mouth with his tongue, swirling it around my mouth, and I instantly melted into the kiss. To soon for my liking, he ended it, pulling away, with a thin strand of saliva between our tongues,

"Payback for earlier." He said with that mischievous smile, then darted off to the bedroom.

(POV Change: Gale)

I was waiting by the gate with Sobek, who came to say good-bye, and the others. We made small talk mostly, the others showing their excitement and talking about the things they couldn't wait to see, and I talked about how hard the gym battles could be, but Debby was growing impatient and voiced it,

"What's taking those two!?" she exclaimed, showing just how short her temper was, "I swear if they made us wait this long beca-", she didn't get to finish, because, in a flash of green, Neo and Grace were standing right beside her, and she jumped, surpised, and Kaz laughed,

"Well," Neo said with a smile, "shall we?" and we all nodded, then our pokeballs were incased in his neon green aura, and he returned us all at once.

(POV Change: Neo)

When everyone was returned, I turned to Sobek. I didn't know what to say to the old man, but he soon solved that problem for me, by embracing me in a tight hug, that only a father could manage, and I hugged him back. We stood like that for several seconds, then he pulled away and held me at arms length, he remained silent, as if thinking about what to say, so I solved that for him,

"Thank you, for everything," I said, my eye's started to water, but I refused to cry. He nodded to me, hugged me once more, then turned and left. I watched him leave, before turning and using Teleport.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

Neo appeared on Route 204, a few yards away from the entrance of Jublife city, then Vanished again. He reappeared on Route 202, at the entrance to Sandgem Town, looked around to see if his sudden appearance had gained him any attention. Satisfied, he walk to the lab of Prof. Rowen, entered, and found said Professor, sitting in a chair and studying something on a computer. He hadn't noticed Neo's arrival, and continued to stare at the screen, then Neo cleared his throat, getting the man's attention,

"Oh! I'm afraid I did not hear you come in." Rowen said, with an apologetic smile, "what can I do for you,"

"I'm a new trainer, and I'm hoping to get a Trainer card and a Pokedex." Neo said, keeping a neutral tone,

"I see," Rowen stated, thoughtfully, " well, I can see that you need no starter," he gestured toward Neo's belt, and Neo nodded, then Rowen rose from his seat, walked over to where he kept his technology, pick out a Pokedex, and handed it to Neo,

"This is a Pokedex," He stated, "now, may I have your name?"

"Neo," Neo replied, "Neo Exodus.". Rowen nodded and positioned Neo in front of a lense, then typed at his computer, until it beeped, and a card with Neo's picture and name popped out of a slot, then he handed it to Neo,

"Well, I do hope you enjoy your adventure through Sinnoh," Rowen stated with a smile," may good things come your way.". Neo nodded and thanked Rowen be before turning and leaving the lab. Once outside he checked his surroundings to make sure he was clear, and Teleported in a flash of neon green.

(POV Change: Neo)

I had teleported to the forest near cycling road, and headed off into it. I was a little nervous, but I managed to shrug my nerves a side as I saw my goal, a house in the middle of the woods,

"I'm here Aunt Chase." I whispered, "I'm home."

I've only seen the house through pictures, but here I was, standing in front of my parents home, my home. I didn't notice at first due to my excitement, but, there wasn't just one presence in the house; there were Seven. This made confused, so I approached the house, and pulled out the key to the door, that I had in my pocket, put the key into the lock, twisted, opened the door, and walked in.

(Damn! this took forever! Sheesh!)(again I'm sorry for the long, long, LONG! Amount of time it took me to update, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Adios mi amigos!)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 5: the Reunion.

(Author's B.S.)

(** This chapter was done in Collaboration with friend, and fellow Fanfic Writer, RagingWolf2124, his OC ,Wolf, does not belong to me in any way and is an amazingly thought out character. Enjoy!)**

"Normal speech"

{Telepathy}

(POV: Neo)

I entered the house to see aunt Chase, a Chansey and a Team of pokemon, which consisted of a Lucario, a Luxio, a Staravia, a Gible, a Buizel, and a Monferno. Chase saw me, and automatically jumped up from her seat.

"n-Neo?" Chase asked, shock and hope in her voice "is that you?", I smiled and nodded

"It's been a long time," he starts,""Aunt" Chase"

Chase starts shedding tears of Joy, then ran to me, as I kneeled down to her height, embraced me

"Oh thank Arceus!" she sobbed "You're alive!" she then started to ball onto my shoulder, and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, shedding a few tears of my own.

"Yeah I'm alive.. Thanks for taking care of the house" I said, then pulled away and stood, " Who are you people" I asked the group of pokemon. I sensed no ill intent, but I was still suspicious.

"Us? We are staying here until our Trainer comes back." the Lucario told me.

" And who is that?" I asked, looking her dead in the eyes, and she shuddered slightly. "Neo.." Chase said cautiously, " This is Wolf's team", she said the name as if I would recognize it, but I turned to her with an eye brow raised in confusion,

"Wolf?" I asked," who the hell is that?", Chase gasped and started to say something but I felt a presence appear out of nowhere, and turned toward the door in surprise, I didn't sense any hostility, so I stood and waited for the man to come through the door.

"Hey, everyone I'm back! Who are you?" the man said, when he entered. He was 5'11 and wore a Black and Dark Red Trench Coat with two Dark Red streaks on the Wrist sections and Long Boots that reached up to his Knees. He wore a Black Tank Top under his Trench Coat and around his Neck was a Mega Keystone in the shape of a Necklace. On the side of his left hip was a Murasama Sword that was sheathed in it's holster. His Hair was Black and and his Eyes were Brown, he had a look that seemed intimidating to those who looked him in the Eyes. He had Black Pants with a Black and Dark Red Belt across it. Lastly, he wore a Black and Dark Red Bandanna.

"Who, the hell, are you?" I asked, not answering his question.

"My name is Wolf." He told me. I stared at him with the same intimidating gaze I gave to the Lucario, though it didn't have any effect,

[This guy's tough.] I thought.

"And why are you in my parent's home?" I asked, though my head was starting to hurt, and I shook my head to try and clear it, to no avail.

"Neo?" Chase asked, with a worried face.

"Neo... but... my Cousins name is..." Wolf said.

"A-answer my Question." I told him, the headache getting worse.

"I came here to leave my team in the care of Chase while I was away." he answered.

"... Fine.. But how do you know about this place?" I asked, trying to use my power's to read his mind, but I couldn't, because the pain kept getting worse.

"I was walking with my team, found this place and had them stay here for awhile." He answered.

"You're lying." I said, "Tell me the truth!".

My power's failing me

"Listen Neo! If I was Lying would Chase still be around!? She is my family!" he said.

"Family!?" I asked, confused, and the pain was not helping, "Chase? Who the hell is this guy!?",

"Neo..." Chase said, cautiously,"This is Wolf.. You.. You don't remember Wolf?" tears started falling down her face, then she turned to Wolf,

"Wolf, this is Neo" She said to him, "Blade and Samantha's Neo."

"Neo... I thought I lost you... I thought you died..." Wolf said.

"Lost me!? w-Who are you!?" I was clutching my head, the pain becoming unbearable, as I stumbled into the wall and used it to support myself.

[Dammit!] I yelled to myself, [what's going on!?]

"I'm your big Cousin, Wolf." Wolf said, a tear falling from his eye.

"My... I don't have a-gaahh!" I cried out, as I fell onto my knees. Then I realized what was happening; a memory was resurfacing

"Neo! What's wrong!?" Wolf asked concerned.

"Aaarrgghh!" I screamed, "I..Aagghh!"

"What's happening to him!?" Wolf asked worryingly.

"I don't know!" Chase said, panicking

"Neo!" Wolf and his Team yelled. Then Gale burst out of his pokeball, and moved to hold Wolf back from Neo,

"Stay back!" he warned "touching him in his current state is not a good idea!"

"What's going on with him!?" Wolf asked. Gale looked at Wolf,

"I don't know," He said,"Who're you?"

"He.. He's my" I said from the floor,

"Big Cousin, Wolf." Wolf told him.

"Then why haven't I heard of you?" Gale asked, confused.

"Because... I didn't remember him" I said, before trying to get up; only to fall back down again, "my mind..." Gale nodded his understanding, and stopped holding Wolf back.

"Neo... are you alright?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah... I... I'm fine.. Cuz." I said, trying to stand again and, Wolf helped me up.

"It's been a long time," I said, then smirked and finished teasingly "Cousin Wolfy."

"It's been 16 years..." Wolf said.

"Wolf, is this really your Cousin Neo?" the Lucario asked.

"Yes, this is my 18 year old Cousin." Wolf responded.

"Yeah, the last time I saw you was over A Tv Phone" I said, then embraced Wolf warmly, "Nice to see you again, Cuz."

Wolf returned the hug.

"It's great to see you again as well, Neo." Wolf smiled. I pulled away and held Wolf at arm's length, inspecting him.

"Damn! You look just like uncle!" I stated happily,"speaking of which, How are your parents?"

Silence filled Wolf and his team, and I felt waves of sadness and grief, as well as rage, come from Wolf, as he turned his back and looked up.

"Cousin? What's wrong?" I asked, worried, "Why do you feel sad?"

"Galactic... They... They killed my Parents by Reviving... Merciless... it's all Cyrus's Fault!" Wolf said, clenching his fists in anger.

"Cyrus? Merciless?" I asked, confused,"Wolf, Come here."

Wolf turned around and walked over to me.

"What is it?" Wolf asked. I put two fingers to Wolf's head and concentrated, my power's functioning properly this time.

"Stay still and try to clear your mind" I told him, and he cleared his head and relaxed.

{You are hearing me through telepathy now} I told him {I'm the only one that can hear you like this, so feel free to talk about whatever you want to, while I set up a Mind Link.}

{Oh... well, what is a Mind Link?}Wolf asked.

{It's a.. Uuhhh.. Kind of tough to explain, ummm...} I replied, {.. Think of it as a visit into each other's minds.}

{uh huh, so that's what it is.} Wolf said.

{Hey, Wolf?} I asked, something was wrong, I sensed more then one presence in his mind, and I didn't like what felt emanating from it.

{Yes, what is it?} Wolf said.

{Is there... Someone else in here?} I asked, nervous.

{Yes... It's Merciless...} Wolf responded.

{Merciless!? The one that...!?} I asked, shocked, but that shock soon turned to pure rage as I thought about my aunt and uncle dying at this monsters hand,

{How did he get in here Wolf!?} I asked, my rage growing, as I looked through some of Wolf's memories.

{Cyrus wished for him to be sealed inside me...} Wolf answered.

{Wished!?} I yelled, {Who the hell would wish something like this!? It's inhuman!}

{He hoped of controlling Merciless through me... to rule the world... that's why he sealed him within me.} Wolf Explained.

{Wolf... I swear on Arceus and whoever else is listening, that I won't let that happen!} I said, determined to keep my word, {if you ever need a hand just let me know.} then I took my hands away from Wolf's forehead and backed away from him.

"Mind link's set, Now Five

... Four" I started,

Wolf stayed silent.

" Three..." I continued.

Wolf continued being silent.

"Two..." I continued slowly.

Wolf readied himself.

"Aaaand you're going to feel like hell in..." I stated " One..."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Wolf yelled in pain.

"Wolf!" the Lucario, named Aurora, yelled in worry.

"Alright, it sho-GAHH!" I started but Aurora punched me in the face and sent me flying into a wall, cracking a few bones.

"Get away from him!" she yelled.

"... Owww" I groaned, " should of saw that one coming*cough(2x)*.. Ugh..". Gale moved over to me and started to help me up.

"Wolf, are you okay?" Aurora asked whining.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it." He smiled.

" Ow.." I groaned as I stood, with Gale's help, " How do you feel cuz?"

"Like I just got a Hot Knife burned into my Skull..." He said. Aurora whined and licked his face.

"That's good. Means it worked without bad side-effects" I said, rubbing my cheek,which was now bruised.

"Grace is not going to be happy about that." Gale said to me.

"I know." I replied.

"Grace?" Wolf said confused.

"Oh.. Uh she's-" I started but Gale interrupted me,

"Someone who is going to be very upset that someone bruised her boyfriend's face." He said, deadpanned.

"... Are you being sarcastic? or are you serious?" I asked, confused, and Gale didn't reply just continued to stare at me with that expressionless face, he always has. Aurora simply growled and barked.

"No, Aurora don't try anything." Wolf told her. I shook my head, then turned back to Wolf.

"Nothing a Recover won't fix.." I stated, " anyway why don't we head outside and introduce our teams to each other?"

"Why can't we introduce them here?" Wolf asked.

" because Ross is too big to fit in here... And he might break the floor boards." I stated whilst heading for the door, followed by Gale.

Wolf and his Team followed us outside. When they were all outside, I turned and started using Recover,

" Aright!" I said with excitement, " it's going to take me a while to heal, so why don't you go first cuz."

"This right here is Inferno, The Monferno." Wolf said.

"Hello!" Inferno waved.

"Hello, nice to meet you inferno." I said to him with a smile. The bruise on my cheek starting to get smaller and my jaw made a cracking sounds as it repaired itself; causing me slight pain.

"This is Rose, The Staravia." Wolf said.

"Nice to meet you!" Rose Chirped.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, stretching my arms, as I could feel my bruise going away slowly.

"This is my Best Friend Raiden, The Luxio." Wolf said.

"Hi! I'm Raiden!" Raiden said happily.

"I'm guessing you're the energetic one." I said, still smiling, "nice to meet you Raiden." Raiden Meowed and Purred.

"This is Sapphire, The Buizel." Wolf said.

"My name is after a The Gemstone "Sapphire" She explained.

"Cool!... I should've thought of something like that.." I said, thoughtfully, "meh.. Oh well. And it's nice to meet you Sapphire."

"This is Fang, The Gible." Wolf said.

"You got any food?" Fang asked.

"Ummmm... No." I said, confused, "it's.. Nice to meet you... Fang."

Wolf then took out an Oran Berry from his Backpack and gave it to Fang, the Gible munching on it happily, then burping.

"Lastly, this is my Beautiful Mate Aurora, The Lucario." Wolf said kissng her.

"Hello... Sorry about punching you earlier..." She said shyly.

" yeah.. It's fine" I said, still confused by Fang's antics, then I shook my head, to clear it, and looked toward Aurora with a smile,

"It's alright, you were just being protective." I said,"no harm done!" I gestured to my face, where the bruise had just finished healing.

"Alright! My turn!" I said, using my Psy to bring Ross's pokeball to my hand. Then I stopped and blinked, and looked toward Gale, who was sitting next to me.

"Gale?" Neo called to the Gallade,

{Go ahead, I'm paying attention} he told me, and I nodded.

" this is my best friend Gale, the Gallade," I said.

"Nice to meet you Gale." Wolf said. I held the pokeball out in front of me and it burst open, letting out Ross,

"I AM ROSS!" he yelled, stomping the ground once, causing it to shake and everyone, except for Wolf, Gale, and me, to lose their balance,

"Ross! Chill!" I commanded, " We're not in a battle!" then Ross quickly simmered down,

"Oh... My apologies." Ross said,

"... *sigh* this is Ross, the Metagross." I stated with a smile " I found him when he was a Beldum, and raised him to what he is now."

"It is nice to meet you," Ross said, " I apologize, if I may have startled you."

"Not in the slightest, just... Surprised..." Wolf said.

"Heheheh. Next up." I stated, then floated another pokeball to my hand and released Kaz, who stretched and yawned,

"Hey! I was napping." he complained, and I just shook my head,

" This is Kaz, the Alakazam, and good friend" I said, and Kaz nodded,

"Nice to meet y'all!" He said, with excitement.

"Heh, likewise." Wolf smiled, his Bandanna flowing in the wind.

"Alright next," I stated, another pokeball flying to my hand, and I released a Debby, who stood there with her arms crossed and said nothing,

"This is Debby, the Delphox... She's like my older sister." I said with a caring smile,

" hey! Nice to meet ya!" Debby said, smiling, after what I said, and uncrossed her arms.

Inferno walked up to her.

"What's that stick in your hand?" He asked. She lifted said stick in front of her and lit it on fire,

"Nothing special" She said simply, "just if I focus on the flame, I can see little bits and pieces of the future, and I also use it to attack"

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that." Inferno said.

"Nice to meet you Debby." Wolf said. I held another pokeball before him,

"Next, is Grace, my girlfriend, and Gale's sister," I stated with a smile, then released a Gardevior,

"Hello" she said shyly, bowing," I'm Grace, it's nice to meet you" I came up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her on the cheek while I did so.

"Hehehe..." Wolf chuckled. Grace's shyness went away after my show of affection, and she greeted them again,

"Hello everyone! I'm Grace." she said with a smile. But Wolf's team went silent, and we could feel Fear and Grief emanating from all of them.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Fang ran behind Wolf's leg shaking.

"What's wrong?" we both asked, confused. Gale took notice and rose from his sitting position and moved next to us.

"Get her away from me! I don't trust Gardevoirs ever since what happened at the Old Chateau!" Fang said, still shaking.

"*gasp* the Old Chateau..." Grace said, shocked

"The Gardevior?.. Wait! That was you!?" Gale asked,

"What was them?" I asked, confused at both of their reactions,

"Remember that crazed Gardevior?" Gale asked, and I nodded,

"How could I forget?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically," I'm the one that fought her."

"We... we didn't want to kill her." Wolf said.

"She grabbed his Sword and impaled herself with it, she committed suicide." Aurora said crying into Wolf's chest.

"... That makes sense," I said sadly, remembering my fight with her," especially with the pain she was in"

"You can give me the details later," Gale said calmly, " till then let's not think about it."

"So, is that all the Team Members?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, that's all my fighters, except for one", I said with a mischievous smile, "me!" then I stepped forward,

"I'm Neo Exodus, The Half-Breed, and strongest member of my team!" I announced, doing a customary bow.

"No, I mean Pokemon wise." Wolf laughed.

"I don't follow.." I said,

"Neo considers himself more pokemon than human" Gale told Wolf,

"After all," I started, "I was raised by, and around, Half-Breeds most of my life."

"Wait... so your telling me you fight in Pokemon Battles?" Wolf asked. My team and I nodded,

"There's no law against it," I said," I'm technically a pokemon, as well as a human, in fact, Gale could be a trainer if he wanted to, since he has human DNA, same is true for the rest of my team."

"Yeah, I guess... I don't take place in them because I'm way to powerful for those Pokemon for it to be a fair fight." Wolf told us.

"That's why I only fight against strong opponents, and I have either Grace, or Gale, act as the trainer when I do." I said with a smile,

"Same here, I would love to fight Strong opponents." Wolf smiled.

" yeah It's fun to fight!" I stated, " any other questions you got for me?"

"Nope! It's great to meet you all!" Wolf smiled.

" Same here!" my team said in unison.

"By the way Neo, Who has been taking care of you all this time?" Wolf asked. Gale and I shared a look, nodded to each other, then turned to look at Wolf,

"A Half-breed Aura Guardian named Sobek" we both said.

"Sobek... sounds like a Nice Guy." Wolf said, and was then surprised by the chorus of laughter that erupted from us.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah he's nice," Kaz stated, still laughing,

"But he's one tough son of a gun!" I finished, for him,

"Neo's the only one I've seen manage to beat him!" Debby said, still laughing.

"Really? Well I would like to take on Sobek when I get the chance." Wolf said.

"Well he's in Aura Temple," I said, with a smile, "I'll take you there one day."

"Wait, what's that last Luxury Ball on your belt?" Wolf asked.

"Oh.. Well" I said, scratching the back of my head," it's someone I'm doing a favor." my team looked at me, expectantly.

"A favor?" Wolf asked, confused.

"Yeah uhh, you know what," I said, shaking my head," I'll let her explain "

Then I focused my power's.

" mind link coming up" I said, " Wolf, your team's going to have painful headaches for a second or two" then we were in a shaded clearing, suround by trees. Everyone looked around in surprise.

"Where are we!?" Wolf asked, surprised.

" we're in her mind" I said, pointing to the left, and everyone turned to see a little girl smiling at them. She look to be in her preteens, about 10-12yrs old, with pale-red hair, that came down to her waist, she was wearing a long pale-red dress, similar in shape to that of a Ralts. She had light-hazel eye's and pale skin,

"Hello," She said with a smile

"Hello there, Who are you?" Wolf asked.

"That's something I'd like to know as well." I stated, aggravated,

"Don't you know? You're the one that capintured her right?" Gale asked, confused,

"She... Erased the memory of what she looked like, from my mind," I stated anger growing,

"What!?" my team asked, shocked, then Wolf approached the little girl and crouched.

"Hey there, is there a reason you don't want to tell us your name?" Wolf asked. I moved toward them,

"Careful Wolf," I warned," she's far older, wiser, and more powerful, than she looks."

"Teeheehee. Hello Wolf Sanchez," she giggle in that annoying voice," I'm surprised Neo didn't introduce me. Heehee!"

"I assumed you didn't want me to, Red." I said, calming myself down.

"How do you know my name?" Wolf asked.

"Teeheehee! Because I recognize your lineage," she said, then she turned toward me," like recognized your's, Exodus, the De-"

"Don't you DARE!" I interrupted, with fury, "Never, EVER, call me by that name!" then Wolf whispered into her ear, and she whispered back ,giggling, and Wolf chuckled with her.

"I don't understand why you have to get mad at her Cousin, she is just having a little fun." Wolf said petting her head.

"You have no idea what name means cousin!" I stated, giving him my coldest glare.

"Let me guess, Exodus the Derp?" Wolf laughed, and so did his Team.

"... No..." I said, then I sighed and turned away, and Grace approached me,

"Neo.. What's wrong?" She asked me,

"I... I hate that damn name.." I said, sadly,

"What name?"

"I don't want to say it..."

"Please, Neo.. You have to stop bearing these things by yourself." I hesitated for a moment, then nodded and turned back to Wolf and Red.

"I understand my Role in this World, but what name are you speaking of?" Wolf asked her.

"Exodus, the Destroyer," I stated, grimly, returning to them, arm in arm with Grace "or if you really want to hurt my feelings; the Demon King."

"Are you saying you are known around Sinnoh?" Wolf asked.

"No... Hoenn" I stated, sadly, " it's why my family migrated to Sinnoh, To much pain and suffering behind that name..." Grace took my face into her hands and stared deep into my eye's, then she pressed her lips against mine.

"Teeheehee! She always knows how to bring him out of his dark moods." Red stated with a smile.

"I understand how you feel Neo, people here refer to me as..." Wolf paused.

" yes.. Well Neo's name.. Is much worse, Wolf" Red told him, sadness in her voice.

"Red, I understand that... but this Monster inside me, he is more Powerful then you can ever imagine." Wolf told her.

"I know just how strong Merciless is, Wolf." She stated, deadly serious " must I remind you ot Neo's warning?"

[What is she doing?] I asked myself, [is she... Testing him?]

"I told you I know! Don't tell me I don't! You don't know what I went through! You didn't lose your Parents, you didn't have to live alone in misery for the last 10 years!" He yelled at her.

[Chill out Wolf... Chill!]

" yes.. You are right, I have lived an easier life than your's" she stated, calmly, "but do you honestly think you are the only one to go through that? that your life is the worst?" she asked him, still calmly.

"No, but when you lose someone important to you than you will understand the pain. An Immature child like you can never truly understand though." He told her coldly.

H

[Dammit Wolf!]

"...Teeheehee, I? A child? Too immature? Heeheehee" She started,

[Shit]

"Uhh. Wolf? I think you fucked up!" Kaz said, scared out of his wits. Then the ground started shaking, and Red started to glow bright white

[Wait! She isn't going to...!]

"you have insulted me Wolf!" she stated, "when you are ready to apology, you may return! But until then, BEGONE!"

[No!]. Before her attack was launched, I cut off the mind link and Shielded Wolf from it, and felt the excruciating pain of my mind being shattered, then felt nothing as everything went black.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

They were sent back to the front of the house, and Neo's eye's rolled to the back of his head, his nose was bleeding profusely, then he fell to the ground unconscious.

"YOU FOOL!" Ross yelled charging after Wolf, " DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?"

"Enough!" Wolf said dodging Ross's attack by back flipping behind him and lighting his foot with Aura and Kicking Ross so hard it sent him flying into a Tree. Then went to check on Neo.

"Neo!" Wolf yelled, shaking him, he then got blasted back, by two Psybeams, from Grace and Debby, into Ross, who had recovered, who then slammed him into the ground, and was about to use Hammer Arm to smash Wolf's skull, but Gale intervened, blocking the blow,

"STOP!" he commanded, "Neo wouldn't want us to act like this!"

"You all better think before you attack me again, your lucky you are my Cousins Pokemon, because I would not hesitate to kill you all." Wolf said coldly, "And you Ross, you wouldn't have had the chance to Smash my Skull open, because trust me, I would have blasted you with a Non Lethal Aura Wave." Wolf said.

"You, cool it!" Gale commanded him " you think we don't know how to handle Aura users!? And it's because of you Neo is like that in the first!"

"So shut it, and calm yourself!" Gale ordered him," Your anger isn't helping!"

"Mine! How dare you! That little girl should have been more careful with what she did! It's her fault!" Wolf's eyes then glowed Crimson Red and a Crimson Red Aura appeared around him.

"Are you that foolish!?" Gale asked, with barely controlled rage,"he isn't like that because the link was shattered! He protected you from her attack!"

"Wolf... Please calm down..." Aurora said feeling scared. Wolf then calmed down and he relaxed. Though his cold glare remained. Gale calmed Ross, and turned to Wolf,

"He took.. The full force of an attack, that would've turned you into a VEGETABLE," Gale told him, " Red was going to show you her true strength! And Neo saved you, by take a blow that was meant for you."

"Neo? *sniffle* Please.. Wake up.." Grace said, tears running down her eye's.

"...Do what you can to help him..." Wolf said going into the Forest for awhile.

" We'll try..." Gale said, the he turned toward his sister, and Debby Followed Wolf.

(POV Change: Debby)

"What do you want?..." Wolf asked walking. I leaned against a tree, and looked at him through slanted eye's,

"Do you know why Neo took that attack for you?" I asked,

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he didn't want you to feel what it's like." I answered him, sadly,

"...Debby..." He spoke.

"Do you know what happened to Neo? What they did to my little brother?" I asked, shedding tears of sadness and fury, "they broke his mind. Shattered it! And that's what he just saved you from."

"... I know..." Wolf spoke again.

"... Wolf.. If we're not enough.." I told, "then Neo's gonna need your strength. I just wanted you to know that." then I turned and walked away to go check on Neo.

"Wait... Debby..." Wolf said.

"Yeah?.." she asked

"I feel comfortable enough to share my story with you." He said, motioning for me to sit down with him.

" I think you should wait till Neo gets up." I told him, "he'd want to hear it. Besides we need to make sure he's alright."

"Okay... I'll just sit here for awhile..." Wolf said.

" ok.." she said while leaving. I made it back to the house, and approached Gale, who was talking to Aurora,

"How is he?," I asked him, motioning to Neo, who is still unconscious,

"Don't know... Grace is trying to Mind Link with him, we'll find out soon." Gale replied.

"Aurora?" asked Gale,

"Yes?" Aurora asked Gale.

"Are you strong?" he asked

"I'm strong... Why?" She asked.

"Strong enough to stop Wolf if his temper gets the best of him?" Gale asked her again,

"Maybe... But please don't try and hurt him, he's gone through enough as it is..." She said.

"I won't... Unless he tries to hurt Neo... That power..." Gale stated before walking of in thought,

"It's alright Aurora," I stated, "Gale won't do anything, unless he has to" we look over to Grace had her forehead to Neo's, with Ross wait next to them, standing guard,

" Red probably shattered his mind" I stated, worried, then I felt something tugging on my dress and looked down to see Inferno.

"Escuse me?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh... What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You know... Wolf isn't a mean person..." He told me, "He's just upset at the moment..." Inferno said.

".. Yeah... I know" I said, and looked toward Neo again," honestly though... He has a much longer temper than Neo. When Grace isn't around, anyway."

"He's been through a lot Debby, the Temper he has comes from that." Inferno said to me.

"... I understand... Heheheh, you're a brave little monkey!" Debby said losing my demeanor, " not many people tend to come up a chat with me! Neo says it's because I'ma little "off putting"!" I squatted down and Ruffled his hair, and he nuzzled into my hand. Then Kaz walked over to us,

"Now what, Debb?" he asked, "Neo's outta commission, Gale's off in his own little world!"

" What do ya think?" I asked him, sarcastically, " we wait. Moron!" Kaz growled at me, but said nothing.

"Debby, please don't fight." Inferno said.

"They're not fighting," Gale said as he returned to the group," that's just how Debby "gets along" with others" , I huffed at that statement, but she said nothing. Inferno then hugged my leg affectionately.

"Awww. He's such a wittle cutey!" I said, and Kaz face-palmed,

"Honestly! Every time I see your "girly" side; I wanna hurl!" He said, then I used my Psy and sent Kaz flying up and into a tree, crashing through the branches and onto the ground in a shower of leaves. And then it was Gale's turn to face-palm, and groan.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

"Hee hee hee." Rose giggled

" hehehe, that'll teach ya-Aaaaiiiihhh" Debby said as she was flung into another tree, with Inferno still clinging to her legs, and fell through it in a similar fashion to Kaz, who was standing with a smug grin, his eye's glowing purple,

"Ow." Inferno groaned.

"Hahahahah! Payback's a-" Kaz started to say, but Debby fired a Fire Blast at him, "-SHIT!" he cried out as had jumped out of the way of the attack and, Inferno then spit an Ember at him.

"Hey! Hey!" Chase started to call to them, "don't go burnin' the woods down now! Ya hear?"

"Sorry!" Inferno said. But Debby wasn't listening to them, she was chasing Kaz around the front lawn, Waving her stick at him, trying to whack him with it, and Inferno then joined in and jumped on Kaz,

"Aahh! What the hell!" Kaz yelled, "get off!"

"No!" Inferno said holding onto his head and making Monkey sounds.

"Is this what I'm going to wake up to every time I'm knocked out?" Groaned a voice, and everyone froze, and looked toward Neo, who was sitting up, holding Grace while she clung to him, affectionately.

" honestly! I'm out for a few minutes and you tearing each other apart!" then Wolf's Team all looked over and ran over to him.

"How do ya feel, bro?" Debby asked

"Like Aurora punched me in the head again," He said

"She did WHAT!?" Grace yelled,

"Chill, Grace." Neo commanded, calming her down, " she did it because I hurt Wolf when I was establishing a permanent Mind Link."

"I'm sorry about that..." Aurora rubbed her arm.

"It's alright." He told her, "no harm done."

Then he looked around, stood, with Grace's help, and stretched,

Aurora hugged Grace, and Grace returned the hug,

"So what now?" Kaz asked Neo,

"Are we best friends?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Grace replied, smiling. Then Aurora squealed in happiness and Grace giggled along with her.

"Where is Wolf? Raiden asked.

"Somewhere in that direction." Neo stated, pointing in the direction that Wolf went.

"What is he doing?" Raiden asked.

"Attacking trees." Neo said, simply

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Not in range," Neo stated

"So... my Mate is the Leader of a Half Breed Military." Aurora said.

" Good to know." Neo stated, he seemed to be focused on something else.

"Seriously!? Half Breed Army! Does that not mean anything! The Army he is in charge of has an Island with a Population of over 1 Million Half Breeds!" Aurora said flailing her arms around.

"I think that's impressive!" Grace said, then she turned to Neo, "Neo? Is something wrong?"

Wolf came running out the forest. As soon as he cleared the trees, a green field of energy encased the open area around the house, then it was struck repeatedly but explosions, and gunfire.

"Shit!" Wolf said stopping near Neo.

"Took you long enough to get here, Cousin." Neo said, simply,

"This weighted Clothing slowed me down!" Wolf told him. Neo stared at him, deadpanned,

"Oh well," he said, with absolutely no emotion, "get ready we got a fight on our hands,", everyone was staring at Neo, confused,

" what?" he asked,

"Neo? Are you feeling well?" Kaz asked in concern,

"Neo?" Wolf asked, and Neo sighed.

"Still haven't restored most of my emotions yet," He stated, "I'll explain later.

"Alright..." Wolf said. The barrier dissipated and everything grew quit, then a platoon of Galactic Grunts charged out of the forest,

"Ross!" Neo called, and Ross stomped his arms (legs? I give up.) and a row of spikes shot out of the ground underneath the grunts, impaling them, and killing them instantly.

"Here comes more!" Neo said cracking a smile,

"That's the Neo we know!" Kaz said, with excitement.

"Get ready guys! Haaaaaaaa!" Wolf yelled out, cutting down Grunts left and Right, despite the Heavy Clothes.

"Ggrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Neo yelled, releasing a Psychic pressure so strong, that all the grunt in the vicinity were force to their knees, then snapped his fingers and beheaded every grunt within a five foot radius.

"Weak minded punks." he said, bored.

Aurora used her Bone Rush and Wacked the hell out of them, whilst Grace used her Force Technique(it's kind of like Neji's Air Palm, but it stays active and can be seen, and is Sky Blue in color) to take out grunts before they could get close. Inferno used Flame Wheel to burn them to a crips, and Debby was using Mystic Fire(or is it Flame?.. Whatever.) on any enemies at a distance, and Flame Sword on those who got close. Rose was Using Aerial Ace to Peck out there Eyes. Ross was being attacked by 15 Grunts at once, but their attacks didn't affect him, then he span, violently and fast, nocking all the grunts away, killing them, then he stomped the ground once more and a spike shot out of the ground beneath a grunt, impaling and killing him, who Wolf was about to cut down, and Wolf simply looked back at Ross and gave a thumbs up before going back to fight, Ross huffed and continued stomping around the battle field. Raiden, used Thunderbolt to electrocute their circuits, then Gale zipped behind him, grabbing him and jumping, just as a hail of bullets struck where they were, just seconds before,

"Whoa! Thanks, I would have been a goner!" Raiden thanked Gale.

"Probably." Gale replied, then they landed away from the gun fire and Gale sped off, slicing through grunts with his arm blades, and punch through their chests. Sapphire flew right into them with Aqua Jet. Neo started making his way toward Wolf, cutting grunts down as he went, Fang blasted them away with Dragon Pulse. Wolf continued cutting down more Grunts with Aurora wacking them at the sides of their heads with Bone Rush. Neo paused for a second to watch Fang fight,

"Hmm. Dragon type moves.." He mumbled, the he smiled and said,"hey, Fang!"

"Yeah!?" Fang asked.

"Check this!" Neo replied, then he put his hands in front of his chest, and a purple and lighting-like energy started to gather in between his palms, after a few seconds, Neo thrust his arms forward and unleash a beam the cut through every grunt that was in front of him,

"Neo?.. Did ...you just use..." Kaz started, awe and disbelief in his voice,

"Fuckin DRAGON BEAM!?" Debby finished for him,

"Yeah." Neo stated simply, with a smirk.

Fang looked in awe.

"Teach me how to do that!" Fang asked.

"I will.. At some point." Neo replied, then started to make his way toward Grace, who looked like she needed some help, he summoned his Leaf Blade, and Shock Blade, and started cutting down grunts with ease, Wolf then used a New Technique he learned back at Base: The Aura Wave! Neo finally made it to Grace and they fought side by side, Neo was stabbing and slicing any enemies that got close, and Grace taking the out from a short distance, suddenly Neo created a Barrier around Grace and himself, and another hail of bullets struck it,

"Somebody take out the damn gunmen!" Neo called, Wolf launched his Aura Wave at the Gunmen in the trees as they evaporated into nothing,

{There are still more!} Ross called to Wolf, who then powered up another one and launched it at the other group of Gunmen.

{How many enemies are left, Neo?} Gale asked, though everyone heard the question,

{About a hundred.} Neo stated simply,

{WHAT!?} Kaz exclaimed, giving everyone slight headaches,

{Cool it, Kaz!} Neo ordered him, {just keep fighting. These guys are nothing but pushovers anyway.}

{Dammit Kaz! Please don't do that again!} Wolf told him. Slicing down many more Grunts.

{My bad..} Kaz stated,

"Give us the Orbs Wolf!" A Grunt shouted.

"Never!" Wolf said cutting him down. Neo let lose a barrage of Psycho Cuts, Cutting every Grunt, that they hit, in half.

"What was he talking about!?" Neo asked.

"Sinnoh Orbs, that belong to Jirachi!" Wolf said spinning around with his Murasama to cut down another group of Grunts. Neo was surprised, and slightly peaved,

"Oh great!" He said, sarcastically, then he released a massive Psycho Blast, blowing away every grunt within a twenty-foot radius.

"Sorry, but these Orbs are staying with me!" Wolf shouted. He jumped and Spun in the Air with his sword, slicing all Grunts in his path. Kaz was teleporting around the field, attacking grunts at random, Chase was using Comet Punch and other punching moves on any grunts that attacked her.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Cousin, they were supposed to stay a secret!" Wolf said.

"It's alright!" Neo told him, then Cut off two grunts' heads and uleashed another barrage of Psycho Cuts. Aurora stood back to back with Grace, covering her as she kept breaking Grunts apart with her Bone Rush, Suddenly Grace erected barrier around them, right before another hail of bullets hit it,

"Dammit!" Neo yelled, dodging another barrage of bullets, "Gale! Wolf! Help me take out those gunmen"then he Release a mass of Psycho Missiles, each one hitting a target, Wolf and Gale jumped into the trees, and yells were heard as Grunts fell out of the trees in pieces.

"That should do it!" Neo shouted to them. Wolf jumped high from the Trees and did multiple flips in the air and struck a Grunt on the way down that Ross was going to attack. Ross continued fighting, which consisted of him stomping his foot and impaling grunds with his Earth Spikes, because no grunts had the courage to take him head-on, and Gale jumped out of the trees and landed next to Wolf, Nodded to him, and continued fighting.

Wolf then ran to Ross.

"Wanna make up?" He asked. Ross looked at him,

"... Apologize to Neo, and Red.. Then I will forgive you" he stated, before lumbering off to keep fighting, then Kaz teleported next to Wolf,

"Well, ya can consider that as a guaranty!" He said, before Thunder Punching a grunts head off, and teleporting away.

Wolf ran to Neo.

"Sorry about what happened Cousin, I didn't know she would do that." Wolf apologized.

"It's alright. We'll talk about it later," Neo told him, then he smiled and said" now focus on fighting before you get yourself cut in half!", Wolf smiled and cut down even more Grunts. Their wasn't many left in the fight.

{Everyone! Stop!} Neo ordered, when there were Five Grunts, Who were all standing back to back in a ring, left alive,

Wolf started to interrogate them. He took one and showed him on the ground away from his group.

"Did Cyrus sent you!?" Wolf asked yelling, punching him in the face.

"Go to hell you filthy Half Breed!" He yelled. Wolf then punched him again so hard in the Stomach that he coughed out Blood.

"I won't ask again, did Cyrus sent you!?" Wolf yelled. Suddenly, Neo plunged his Psycho Blade through the grunts skull, surprising Wolf, who turned to see that two of the remaining grunts were already cut down, and Gale have his arms punched through the other two's chests,

"What the Hell!? I needed information from them!" Wolf yelled.

"I've already got it. And I'll give it to you." Neo, said, calmly," but first, you owe us an explanation."

"About what?" Wolf asked.

"You know about what!" Neo replied, slightly angery," Jirachi's Orbs!? Half-Breed army!? What the hell is going on here Wolf!?"

"Neo... I am the Military Leader of The Half Breeds over on a Huge Island..." Wolf said, "There are a population of at least 1 Million Half Breeds living there with their Pokemon." Wolf explained.

"So it's a safe haven?" Neo asked, calming down.

"Yes... I was approached by 5 Half Breeds who brought me there via a Portal device. They called me their Savior and Master and I soon found out what they meant when they showed me..." Wolf said.

"Showed you what?" Neo asked.

"They led me to a Cave in the City's Park at the Heart of the Island and when I entered those doors, I saw statues of my Ancestors that all looked like me..." Wolf said. A look of realization came over Neo's face, and then his eye's glowed green, briefly, then turned back to their normal gray color,

"Alright." he stated, "now explain the orbs."

"Shouldn't you be able to read my mind?" Wolf asked, and Neo gave him a dirty look, and Debby and Kaz both face-palmed,

"Just because I can, doesn't mean I like to abuse that power Wolf." He stated, sounding more than a little peaved,

"Whatever, It's something that Galactic is after." Wolf said.

"For WHAT!?" Neo exploded, his temper finally releasing itself, until Grace laid a hand on his shoulder, and he calmed down.

"Damn it, so they can grant a Wish!" Wolf said, losing his patience, Neo nodded, then transferred the information he received from the grunts, to Wolf, causing wolf a slight headache,

"Ah, man that hurts... so the wish they are making is... oh no..." Wolf said.

"Exactly." Neo stated,

"What is it?" Gale asked.

"Team Galactic is planning on wishing for control over every Half Breed to rule the World..." Wolf said. Everyone was shocked at the news,

"All of us!?" Kaz asked,

" it would be a good plan" Neo stated," Half breeds are a lot stronger than average people and pokemon,"

"Not just that, but no one will be able to stand a chance against us, and ya know what's even worse?" Wolf said.

"They already have an orb." Neo stated,

"Not only that, but they will try to control Merciless through me..." Wolf said angrily, Neo nodded at his head.

"No! They can't do that! They can't take you away from me!" Aurora cried, holding on to his chest and Whining.

"Shhh... it's okay Aurora..." Wolf told her, rubbing her back lovingly, then Neo put his hand on Wolf's shoulder,

"I've got your back cuz!" Neo told him, with a determined look, "if you need me: call out to me through your mind, I'll hear you, and come running!"

"Thank you. By the way, I heard there was a Fighting Tournament being held at Hearthome this year, the World's First Fighting Tournament, Fighters from around the World will come to participate!" He said smiling.

"Hmmm, I might go" Neo said in thought, " yeah I'll go, though I want to get some gym badges first."

"You haven't gotten any yet? I just beat Roark and Gardenia, I have 2 badges." Wolf said.

"I've just started out today, so I haven't had the chance yet to battle any leader's yet, I'll challenge Gardenia tomorrow." Neo said, stretching, "So let's clean up this mess, so we can relax the rest of the day."

"How? There is literally mountains of Dead Bodies here." Wolf said.

"Heh, just put em into a pile, and I'll handle the rest,"Debby told them, with a smile, and every set out to pick up the dead bodies, and started placing them in a pile in front of Debby,

"Come on ya big lug!" Fang said dragging one with his tiny hands.

"Galactic Alpha, report. What is your condition?" A familiar voice said on a facetime Communicator. Wolf picked it up and saw through the screen was Cyrus.

"I see my Squad have failed to capture you and the Orbs... Wolf." Cyrus said.

"Cyrus..." Wolf said calmly. Neo walked over and looked at the screen, and studied Cyrus before speaking,

"So you're the asshole that's causing Wolf trouble," Neo said, "Hmph, you don't look like much."

"Hmm, your Cousin is very foolish and Naive, Wolf... listen child, this is a conversation between me and him." Cyrus said with his Stern face.

"You know," Neo said, with a smirk," Normally, when someone calls me foolish, I would lose my temper, but since it's coming from a pathetic excuse of a human like you, I'm not so offended."

"Hmph, I shouldn't waste more time with you child, now listen closely Wolf... Either give up the Orbs and surrender yourself to us... or we will continue to attack you and your Group... you cost me Mars and now your friends will suffer with their lives." He warned him.

"I don't make deals with Terrorists like you. You don't think I don't know what you did?" Wolf told him coldly.

"Hey Cyrus!" Neo call him, taking the camera from Wolf" You might want to see this." He pointed the camera at Debby, who was standing in front of the pile of grunts bodies, and posing over and over as if she was a model, then the entire pile was lifted up into the air, by Ross, Gale, and Kaz using their Psy's, then Debby gave Cyrus a grin, right before snapping her fingers, and the entire pile burst into white-hot flames, then Neo tossed the camera back to Wolf,

"I see, not even that many Grunts could take you all down, I may have underestimated you. I see you figured out the truth about your Parents." Cyrus said, unfazed by Debby's actions.

"Your the reason they are gone, because you revived an ancient evil that should not be brought back into this World." Wolf said.

"Wolf!" Neo called" hurry up and throw the damn camera into he fire."

"No Neo, I still have much to talk about." Wolf said.

"Your parents were Foolish to try and stop me, I will take control of Merciless through you and have the entire Half Breed Race serve me." He said.

"You are the Fool Cyrus, Merciless is way beyond your Control... And so am I." Wolf told him.

"Besides, Your not the only one with an Army..." Wolf told him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon..." Wolf said.

"The odds of Defeating us are a slim chance, do you really believe you will succeed?" He asked.

"Yes." Wolf answered.

"And what makes you believe that?" He asked again.

"Because I am Wolf, The Legendary Hero... The one who is going to make a difference in this World." Wolf told him. He then threw the Camera in the Fire and it turned to Ashes. Then he looked to see Neo staring at him, Whilst tapping his foot,

(POV Change: Neo)

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Took you long enough " I said, deadpanned, Wolf smiled.

"My Role in this World is Simple... Though until Yesterday, It was made even more clear to me..." Wolf said.

"Uh huh." I huffed in reply,

"Does anything ever impress you?" Wolf said face palming. Then I suddenly zipped forward and straight righted(as in "punched") Wolf in the chest, sending him flying onto his back on the ground,

"Spar with me and win." I said, grinning like a school boy, "then I'll be impressed."

"My little Cousin is challenging me?" Wolf said with a Smirk as he zipped towards me and Kneed me in the Gut and then flipped me onto the Ground hard, "Don't underestimate me Neo." Wolf said.

"I won't!" I said, still grinning, then sent Wolf flying into the air With my Psy, then encased him in a green aura and sent him rocketing into the ground,

"C'mon! Did you have to do that!" Debby called, upset,"I wanted spar with you real quick!" then Gale face palmed. Wolf was not there when the Smoke cleared.

"Peekaboo." Wolf said running and punching me upward into the Sky and then jumping up into the Air to Jackhammer me into the Ground, But I vanished before he landed into the dirt,

"Do I look like I'm 2, cuz?" I asked, as I reappeared behind Wolf in mid air, the I Grabbed Wolf and began to Seismic Tossed him into the ground; however, Wolf broke out of it and Elbowed me in the mouth, then grabbed and threw me instead, Launching 2 Aura Spheres after me.

"No, but I'm not even giving it my best yet." Wolf grinned.

"Oh really?" I said, landing on his feet, and dodging the Aura spheres, "then I didn't have a reason to be holding back", I then stood there with my arm's crossed, waiting,

"Alright." Wolf said taking off the heavy clothing, then took off his Real Trench Coat and shirt and threw them near his Team, showing that he was pretty muscular. I clapped my hands,

"Whoooaa. Big guy, huh?" I said sarcastically, " Alright then! Let's go!" I dashed forward, moving so fast that I left behind after images,

Wolf ran after me, leaving behind After images as well. It seemed as though. I noticed Aurora drooling, then Grace reached over and Close Aurora's mouth, giggled, then winked at her.

I suddenly juked right, shoulder ramming my cousin and Causing him to lose his footing,

Aurora then held Grace's hand as a sign of Friendship. Wolf Landed on his hand and Leg sweeped me, causing me to fall, and then used his Other leg to Kick me onto the ground. Then Wolf backflipped away to get some distance. Wolf's Bandanna flew in the Wind and he transformed into his Lucario Human Form.

"Surprised everyone?" Wolf smirked.

"Not really" I said, flipping off the ground, "I found out you could do that when I was in your mind earlier." then I stood there with a smug grin.

"Not impressed huh? I don't expect you to be. Though your Punches are lacking in Power." Wolf smirked,

"Really?" my voice came from behind Wolf, Who turned in time to receive a Psycho Punch to the jaw, that sent him flying a few feet,

"I wasn't putting enough of my strength into them then" I shrugged, then dashed after Wolf, as my after image faded from where I was standing before Wolf's comment,

Wolf disappeared as well and hit me with an Aura Kick to the chest, which sent me sliding back on my feet from the force of the blow, then then I set my left fist on fire (Fire Punch) and my right fist started crackling with electricity (Thunder Punch) and smirked, then I dashed forward and hit Wolf with a barrage of punches, before swinging an ending blow with my right fist,

"Nice Moves, now it's my Turn." Wolf said as Both His Fists and Feet enveloped in Aura. Then he Zipped Towards me Kept Punching and Kicking me around like a Training Bag, then landed an extremely hard punch to my stomach, then one to my face, then placed Both his hands on my chest and launched me away with an Aura Blast; into a tree and near Grace and Aurora.

"Hello ladies," I said with a smirk, "excuse me!" then he dash pass them and shoulder rammed Wolf, making him lose his balance, then I jumped and Spin Kicked Wolf before landing and Sent him flying with a small Psycho Blast,

"Come on Wolf! You can do it!" Aurora cheered. Wolf jumped and dive kicked me into the Dirt and then jumped off of me and went to Aurora to give her a quick kiss before he came back, I got back off the ground and vanished again,

Reappearing behind Wolf, then drop kicking him in the back, causing him to stumble, then teleporting in front of Wolf and tripping him, making him land face first in the dirt, Wolf then got up and grabbed me by the arm and spun me around and throwing me into the house by accident making a hole where my head stuck in.

"Ok! That's enough!" Chase yelled, angry,

"Oh, come on Chase," I said, pulling my head out of the hole,"It's just a-"

"Oh don't ya"c'mon Chase" me!" Chase yelled, "no more. Fightin! Now fix that hole!"

"How about I fix it?" Wolf asked laughing.

"Yeah! You do it," Debby called, " Neo, you and me, now!"

"I said no more Fightin!" Chase warned

"It's not fightin it's sparring!" Debby said, and Chase stormed inside, say things about "obnoxious youngsters"

"Heheheheh. alright Debby, let's work on your Swordsmanship." I said, dusting myself off, and Wolf ran after Chase. Debby and I stood across from each other in fighting stances, Flame Swords ready. Wolf came back outside and got some wood and carved it to replace the hole in the Wall. I charged Debby and we attacked each other back and forth.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

Raiden walked up to Gale and Meowed,

"Hmm? Hello Raiden." Gale said, emotionless as usual.

"Will you play with me Mister?" He asked.

"... Sure.." Gale answered, hesitantly, Raiden hugged him affectionately.

"...ok..." Gale said awkwardly, patting Raidens head.

"What's wrong?" Raiden asked.

"He's one of those,"strong, silent types"" Kaz commented, then everyones attention was turned to Neo's shouting,

"You got this, Debby!" Neo stated, as he and Debby were engaged, with swords crossed, as Neo was forcing Debby back,

"No.. I don't!" Debby struggle to say through gritted teeth, "you're to strong!"

"I know I'm strong, Debby," Neo told Her, "that's why you have to fight smart!" she growled and they both continued to struggle Neo's blade was getting closer and closer to Debby's neck.

"Please play with me Mister..." Raiden asked sadly.

"Sure... But how, and with what?" Gale asked still focused on Debby and Neo.

"Well, let's play tag! Tag your it!" Raiden said jumping and licking his face before running off. "...This is too easy" Gale mumbled, before teleporting directly in front of Raiden,

"No fair, you cheated." Raiden said.

"... I'm not allowed to teleport?" Gale asked.

"Of course not, that ruins the fun of it!" Raiden said.

"Oh... Ok.." Gale responded and then he waited,

Raiden jumped and licked his face again.

"Tag, your it!" He said running off again, and Gale gave chase, Raiden kept running around, and ran past Kaz and Ross, who both waved.

Rose landed on Kaz's head resting on his head like a Nest.

"Hey!" Kaz exclaimed, angrily, "What is it with you kids and jumping on people's heads!?

"Hee hee hee!" Rose giggled. Kaz growled at her but did nothing.

"Hey." Fang said to Kaz.

"Hey, Fang, what's up?" Kaz asked, shaking his head in an attempt to get Rose off, but she refused to move.

"Just talking." Fang said.

"Oh," Kaz said, still trying to shake Rose of his head, Rose almost fell and flew in front of Kaz's face.

"Hello, hee hee hee!" She said giggling.

"Really?" Kaz asked, dead panned,

"Oh, stop complaining!" Debby told him, walking over to them. Ross nuzzled her head on his face and flew away.

"She just likes to have fun." Fang said.

"In annoying ways" Kaz stated, them Debby smacked him in the the head,

"Shut up!" she said, "I think they're kinda cute!"

"I'm the only Mature one here aside from the rest of them." Fang said.

"Uh huh." Kaz said, staring at him,

"What you got something to say?" He said, "Calling me small eh?"

"Not at all." Kaz said, sarcastically, earning him another smack to the Back of the head from Debby, and he then used his Psy to toss Debby into the air, not Caring where she landed,

"Why I'll show you!" Fang said using Dragon Claw on Kaz's leg and then running away,

"Why you little!..." Kaz yelled, chasing after him,

"Come at me bro!" Fang yelled shooting a Dragon pulse at Kaz. Debby who flew out into the forest landed in a pile of mud, which ruined her dress,

"KKAAAZZZ!" She yelled in burning fury,

"Someone is mad!" Fang said.

"Kaz! What did you do to sis this time!?" Neo asked him, from where he was sitting in a meditative position.

"We'll find out soon." said Gale.

"Debby, are you okay!?" Inferno asked from afar. Debby burst out of the woods with her stick on fire, and everyone noticed her dress

"KAAZZZ!" She yelled again, and charged after him,

"SHIT!" He yelled, running for his life as she chased him around the field,

"You really fucked up now, Kaz," Neo said, laughing,

"Neo! Help!" Kaz begged, but Neo just shook his head,

"Nahh. I think I'll just watch." Neo said, still laughing,

"I'll help you Debby!" Inferno said Jumping again on Kaz's head.

"Dammit! Again!?" Kaz exclaimed, still running for his life, "what is it with you kids!? SHIT!" Fang whistled and tripped Kaz by sticking a short branch out, Debby then caught up with d was about to whack Kaz,

"Fuck this!" Kaz yelled, and vanished,

"Where'd he go!?" Debby yelled

"Hmmm. He teleported out of my Sensory Range," Neo said, and Debby's stick started burning brighter,

"Somebody hose her down!" Neo ordered, "get the mud off of her."

Sapphire then used Hydro Pump and hosed her off.

"What the hell!?" Debby yelled, "Now I'm wet!" then Kaz reappeared

"That's what she said!" he stated, be for vanishing again, and everyone laughed, except Debby, who was screaming about how she was going to kill Kaz, and Gale, who barely laughs anyways. Inferno then emmited a Flame to dry Debby off.

"Thanks guys" she sighed.

"Your welcome Debby." Inferno said smiling.

"I love you Mister Gale, will you please be my big brother?" He asked with his cute puppy eyes, Kaz then reappeared next to them,

"Talk about straight forward." he said, and then vanished before either could react, then Gale patted Raidens head,

"Sure." He told him, still with no emotion, But Raiden still understood the gesture, and he jumped into Gale's Arms and fell asleep, then Gale carried him inside and Chase came to the door and called every one,

"Foods ready!" She said, and everyone headed inside, Wolf had finished fixing the hole in the wall and went inside with his team. And Kaz reappeared and entered with him,

"What's for Dinner?" Wolf asked.

"What ya see on the tables!" Chase replied cheerfully, and the all looked at the enormous table to see the feast laid out on it, and everyone's jaw dropped, except Gale's,

"Ch-Chase?" Neo stuttered,

"Yes sweety?" Chase replied,

"W-where did this come from!?" He asked,

"Heheheh. Cellar in the basement." she answered,

"Wow, You had this much food!?" Fang said as he was restrained by Wolf.

"Heheheh. Yup!" Chase cried out Happily, Fang then escaped and took the large drum stick on the table, munching down on it.

"Someone was hungry." Neo said, deadpanned, then they all sat down to eat.

Wolf had a glass of Wine, and some Steaks, Neo grabbed a soda and some food, then started a conversation,

"So anything interesting happen on your adventure, Wolf?" He asked, "other than what we already know?"

"Yeah, it started with Aurora." He said, taking a sip of his Wine, Aurora ate next to him, smiling happily,

"Really?" Said Neo, then Neo and Grace shared a look, Neo smiling while Grace blushed, then he took her hand, and her blush grew,

"Though we met under some... sad circumstances..." Wolf said as Aurora held his hand and shed a tear. Neo held up a hand, stopping him

"Did it end happily?" Neo asked

"She lost two important people in her life, I saved her, when she was just a little Riolu." Wolf explained.

"Did the bad guy get what he deserved?" Neo asked again,

"Those Mightyena all got what they deserved..." Wolf said.

"Good." Neo said with a smile, and nodded, "any thing else?"

"Me and here lived together for a week, we were happy." Wolf said pulling out Photos of him and Aurora, one was Aurora and him playing catch with the Pikachu ball,

"Awwww." Debby cooed,

"She's so cute!" Grace Commented, and Neo chuckled

Another one was when Wolf gave her a Piggyback ride with her nibbling his ear.

"Hee hee hee!" Aurora giggled.

"So cute!" Both Grace and Debby said at the same time,

Another one was where they played at the Beach near Sandgem Town, where she looked hesitant to go in the water, with Wolf holding on to her, causing another Chorus of aww's from Debby and Grace. The last one was Aurora cuddling into Wolf's chest in Bed, with her asleep,

"Awww! She's was such a wittle cutey" Debby stated,

"And she evolved into a beautiful Lucario!" Grave said, giving Aurora a smile, then Aurora blushed and Giggled.

"Were mates now, a mate I'm happy to have. So, how did you and Grace meet?" Wolf asked, Neo hesitated a moment,

"... I was in a.. A type of coma," Neo started, and she squeezed his hand and looked him in the eye's,

"Uh huh..." Wolf said.

"And..." Neo looked towards Grace, with a smile, "she was the first person I met when I woke up."

"Really?" Rose said.

"Yeah" He replied with another smile," I had just recovered, but my powers hadn't returned fully, I couldn't sense a thing, I didn't know where I was, and I was so afraid, then I heard the door open, and I was panicking, wondering if whoever was there would hurt me,"

"What happened next?" Sapphire asked.

"I looked up, and it was a Ralts, but not just any Ralts" Neo stated, pulled Grace from her seat, and sat her on his lap, "it was this beautiful woman you see here!" Grace blushed and cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her,

"Awwww..." Rose, Sapphire and Aurora cooed.

"Then I walked outside with her in my arms," Neo, continued," and Gale sent me flying with a blast of Psychic."

"Is that true Mister Gale?" Raiden asked eating a piece of chicken.

"...*sigh* yes. But I apologized." Gale stated, somewhat annoyed,

"Right after you you dropped kicked me in the head for thinking you were her sister honestly, for a Kirlia, you packed a kick!" Neo teased, and Kaz burst into a fit of laughter, and Raiden laughed as he sat next to Gale.

"Hahahahah! You- you thought he was a girl!? Hahahah!" Kaz said in his laughter,

"... That's not funny..." Gale mumbled, and everyone started to laugh along with Kaz and Raiden,

"There was this one time I talked about Fang's stubby legs somehow supporting the rest of his body, hee hee hee!" Rose giggled.

"Never bring that subject up again!" Fang said waving his small fist in the air.

"Heheheh. So, Wolf," Neo started asking " how did you meet these little guys?"

"Well, me and Aurora started our adventure by traveling to Sandgem Town which was near our Hometown of Twinleaf and speaking with Professor Rowan, who offered me a choice of 3 starters. I always wanted a Chimchar as a kid so Inferno was chosen. Rowan then gave me the Pokedex and wished me Good luck." Wolf explained.

"Yeah, ok." Neo said, getting interested.

"I was pretty happy being around my 1st Trainer, Wolf took us back to the previous Route from before to train us, after some hard training we had a Picnic." Inferno smiled.

"Cool. So what happened next?" Kaz asked,

"Well..." Wolf said, as Rose shed a tear, "An Arrogant Trainer decided to challenge me, the Pokemon he sent out was Rose, who was a Starly at the time..." Wolf said.

"I got feeling that the asshole trainer, did something that was worth an asskicking." Neo stated, showing a little anger,

"He abused her, and beat her when she lost a battle, as well as not feeding her..." Wolf said, and Debby slammed her palms on the table,

"Grrrr! I hate people like that! Bastards, all of em!" Debby yelled, furiously,

"Chill Debby!" Neo ordered, "I'm guessing you showed him right from wrong, Wolf?"

"Let's just say that when I was... I wasn't exactly me..." Wolf said, Neo nodded his understanding, and motioned for Wolf to continue,

"Well, after beating him down, he limped off into the Forest and we were left with Rose who was unconscious, we took her to the Pokemon Center and I broke her Trainers Ball before I did, so she was free." Wolf said.

"I woulda killed him," Kaz started, "bastards like that don-"

"Kaz!" Neo shouted, Eye's glowing Dark Green, " you don't know what's like to be like Wolf and I, we sometimes enjoy killing, and it makes us feel like monsters!"

"Neo! You're in your first stage!" Gale Warned, standing up quickly, Neo suddenly looked terrified, and his eye's turn back to gray,

"I... I'm sorry." Neo said, horrified with himself, and the room was silent

"Kaz... We become Monsters by Killing..." Wolf said.

"I.. I know... I'm sorry Neo, I know what that power does to you." Kaz said, regret evident in his tone

"Neo, you can't let the temptations get to you!" Gale told him " Remember what happened last time!"

"I KNOW!" Neo yelled, "stop pissing me off!" Gale sat back down, but he kept his eyes on Neo,

"Cousin... are you... calm now?" Wolf asked.

"... Yeah... But just in case, Grace?" he said, and Grace looked him in the eye's, "go to Gale, please?" She shook her head, and kissed him, and he sighed and nodded,

"Okay... how about we just watch some TV?" Wolf suggested.

"No.. Continue your story, I want to hear it." Neo pleaded,

"Alright... we took her to the Pokemon Center, where we found out she had a Broken arm and several bruises, but otherwise she would be fine, it took awhile for her to heal and she accepted to be my Pokemon." Wolf said.

"That's great Wolf," Neo said, with a smile, but Wolf could tell it was forced,

{Keep it up, he needs something else to focus on.} Grace told Wolf in his mind,

"That night Aurora admitted her feelings for me and because of this... she evolved." Wolf said.

"That's what happened between Grace and I," Neo said, kissing Grace on the cheek,

{It's going away! Thank you so much!} Grace told Wolf, relief evident, and Returned Neo's kiss, and Wolf smiled.

"The next day though was special, we went to Hearthome City... Where I got mobbed by a LOT of Fans. Being Famous could get annoying at times." Wolf said.

"Famous!? Oh boy!" Neo said, shaking his head and chuckling, "remind me not to go in public with you, I hate attention... Unless it's from friends and family, of course."

"We eventually snuck past the Crowd and headed to the Carnival that was there, Rose and Inferno wondered on their own to have fun, while me and Aurora shared some time together in the Ferris Wheel." Wolf said as he kissed Aurora. Both Neo and Grace smiled and Neo motioned for Wolf to keep going,

"We all met up again and then Some guy was offering a Shinx as a prize for whoever could defeat him in a Pokemon Battle." Wolf said, then Raiden started jumping happily.

"Heheheh. I think I know where this is going!" Neo said looking toward Raiden.

"Rose whose arm and bruises had recovered, offered to battle the Man and his Mime Jr, now it was a tough fight, but that day Rose scored her first ever victory. Out of pure happiness she evolved into a Staravia and Raiden was given to me." Wolf said.

"Yeah! Great job Rose!" Debby said, excited, And Gale patted Raiden's head, and Raiden purred and rubbed his head affectionately against his hand. Rose blushed from the compliment.

"What happened next?" Kaz asked,

"Raiden as first referred to me as Master, until I told him that he should just call me by my real name. We eventually rested the night in Jubilife and were content." Wolf said, and Neo nodded,

"The next day we had some fun outside before traveling to Oreburgh." Wolf said.

"Wow! You've been all over the place!" Debby said, with some awe.

"On the way there Raiden battled a Girls Ralts and won, he felt pretty happy about it." Wolf said.

".. Great job, Raiden" Gale said, and Raiden smiled.

"Then that's when Sapphire came into the picture, she was in the cave connecting to Oreburgh, where a Machoke had badly beaten her up because she told him to take a hike." Wolf said.

"Just for that?" Kaz asked,

"Yeah, but mostly cause he tried to hit on me..." Sapphire said

"Oh... Sorry." Kaz said.

"He deserved what Wolf gave him though." She said, and everyone nodded,

"So, what happened next?" Neo asked,

"Same thing that we did with Rose, we took her to the Pokemon Center, and let her heal.", Neo nodded and motioned for Wolf to continue his story,

"She wasn't in to bad a shape, so she recovered pretty easily. I asked for her to join my team, because I wanted to make her happy." Wolf said.

"Awww!" Debby cooed,

"I am happy, I'm glad I met new Pokemon to call my Friends..." Sapphire said happily, and received a chorus of cheers.

"Anything else?" Wolf said.

"Yeah!" Kaz stated, "you forgot shorty over here!"

"I am not short!" Fang shouted.

"Prove it!" Kaz said teasingly, the his chair glowed green and tilted, spilling him onto the floor,

"Kaz, cut it out." Neo told him,

"At least I don't have a Groin that's shaped like a Baby's Diaper!" Fang retorted with Laughter and so did his Friends.

" At least my mouth doesn't take up most of my body!" Kaz retorted, and received a smack to the back of the head from Debby,

"Wolf, can you keep telling your story, please?" Neo begged,

"Now, we stayed there that night at the Center and when we woke up to eat Breakfast, Fang was just sleeping there in the corner." Wolf said, and Kaz started to say something but Neo interrupted him,

"Kaz, I swear to both God and Arceus, That I will hurt you!" He warned,

"Shut your mouth over there, and I'll shut mine." Fang said.

"He's got no choice on the matter!" Neo stated,

"Good!" Fang said annoyed.

"Wolf? Continue, please?" Neo asked, messaging his temples,

"Fang came there for my help, cause as it seems, the cave Galactic refused to let anyone enter, was his Home." Wolf said.

"I don't get how you could live in a Mine." Rose said.

"They might make noise, but I love it there." Fang said.

"I see... By the way, how do you all feel about your pokeballs?" Neo asked,

"Cramped, Dark, and scary." Raiden said.

"Oh... Have you ever heard of luxury balls, Wolf?" Neo asked, and Showed Wolf one of the Luxury Balls on his belt,

"I have... I just had Normal Pokeballs at the time." Wolf said, then Neo started to rise out of his seat, Grace looked at him curiously then getting off his lap,

"Well then, here... I hope this works," He mumbled,

"Huh? Are these it?" Wolf asked, Neo didn't answer, instead his eye's glowed green and he slowly thrust his hand forward, then it disappeared, earning gasps from everyone,

"Okay..." Wolf said, Neo then yanked his hand back, only now it was holding a neon green and dark grey backpack,

"Hey! it worked this time!" Neo said, oblivious to the panic he just caused,

"I think you nearly gave everyone a Heart attack Neo." Wolf said.

"What? I just pulled this out of a dimensional pocket." Neo said, the he pointed at his team,"you've seen me do this before,"

"When!?" his entire team exclaimed,

"Every time I use Leaf Blade!" He said, confused,

"Wait a minute!" Debby said, "that's where the leaves come from!?"

"Yeah!" Neo exclaimed, "where did think they came from!?"

"Definitely not from there!" Kaz stated,

"Dimensional Pocket?" Wolf said confused.

"It's exactly what it says," Neo told him," I can use it to hold things. It doesn't always work though, except for the Leaves I use to attack, it works every time for those, anyway," he pulls out six Luxury Balls from the backpack,

"These are for your team, think of it as a... Late birthday present" Neo said, offering Wolf the Pokeballs,

"Huh, thanks Cousin." Wolf said, Neo nods and sits back down, tossing the backpack behind him,

"Those are more comfortable than normal pokeballs, right Ross?" Neo asked with a smile,

{Right!} Ross answered from within his pokeball,

"So what does it feel like in there?" Inferno asked.

"It feels a lot less cramped, that's for sure," Debby stated,

"And It's as if you laying down or sitting in a Comfortable bed." Grace stated,

"And it actually has light, though what color the light is depends on what pokemon you are," Kaz said,

" and the temperature depends on that too," Gale commented,

"It also sends soothing waves to you, so you feel more relaxed," Neo stated, and Wolf's team looked at him strangely,

"Ya know... how do you switch your Pokemon into another ball?" Wolf asked.

"Break the previous pokeball and capture the new one, duh. And trust me those Luxury Balls are a lot better than the normal Pokeballs," Neo said with a smile,

"I wish we didn't have to break them, there should be an easier method, but I guess not. Anyway, how do you know what a Luxury ball feels like?" Wolf asked, confused, and Neo scratched the back of his head, and chuckled nervously,

"Well... I... Ummm" Neo started, embarrassed, "I kind of caught myself in one.."

"What! How!?" Wolf asked in shock.

"I threw it at Kaz, because he was getting on my nerves, and he ducked, it bounced of a tree, hit me in the face, and you can guess the rest." Neo answered, embarrassment written all over his face,

"So your saying... that I could be caught by one!?" Wolf asked.

"Hmmmm, don't know. You want to try?" Neo asked with a devious grin,

"Try and your dead." Wolf grinned, and everyone laughed,

"Heheheh. So cousin are you going to show them the new Pokeballs now or later, the smiles they'll have on their faces is something I want to see!" Neo said, smiling,

"Let's try now." Wolf said taking out the 6 regular Pokeballs and crushing them all under his foot.

"Really Wolfy? Ya couldn't do that over the trash can" Chase complained, Then a green Aura encased the broken Pokeballs and wisked them to the trash can, and dumped them in,

"No harm done, Aunt Chase ." Neo said with a smile, and she smiled back. Wolf then juggled them all, and everyone laughed at his performance,

Then one by one he threw them on the heads of all 6 of his Pokemon as they enveloped them all and shook.

"Heh, scared me for a second there, cuz!" Neo said, smiling, "I thought one of those would hit me!". Then they all clicked, confirming all of their captures.

"Hurry and let em out!" Debby said, excited, as Neo used his Psy to, give Wolf the pokeballs, Wolf then released all of his Pokemon.

"Welcome back!" Chase said,

"It... It was Amazing in there!" Rose chirped.

"I have never felt so relaxed inside there!" Sapphire said happily.

"Heheh. I told you!" Neo said, smiling,

"Whoever made these, I hope to meet and thank him!" Fang said,

"Yeah! pure genius!" Kaz stated, then a beeping sound was then heard in Wolf's Ear.

"What was that?" Debby asked,

My Second in Command." Wolf said,

"Yes Fox?" Wolf asked.

"Master, I just wanted to congratulate you on your first successful mission, and that the second platform is near completion." Fox said as the Ear Piece was on Speaker for everyone to hear.

"Fox?.. Hmm, " Neo said, deep in thought.

"Really? That's great news." Wolf told him.

"Not just that, but the Army is slowly getting bigger, we might have at least 50,000 Troops at the moment!" Fox said with excitement,

"Sheesh, you guys are ready for war!" Kaz said, Shocked,

"Holy fucking hell Fox are you serious!?" Wolf said shocked.

"Of course! When they heard you were leading it they joined without hesitation!" Fox said.

"Wow! That's cool!" Neo said,

"That's good news Fox, anything else?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, the shipment of Guns has finished unloading, and everyone is good to go, I'm just assigning patrol shifts!" Fox said, everyone was quite and waiting for Fox to finnish,

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow." Wolf said smiling.

"See ya Master!" Fox said.

"Master, huh?" Neo stated, teasingly,

"I told him and the others to just call me Wolf, but they still refer to me Master." Wolf said sighing.

"It's a problem..." Neo stated,

"What is?" Wolf asked.

"The whole "master" thing." Neo answered,

"It is..." Wolf said.

"Neo?.." Gale asked,

"Huh?... What?" Neo asked back

"Will you spar with me in the morning?" Gale asked,

"Sure!" Neo said, getting excited,

"Anyway, I think it's time we all head to bed now." Wolf said finishing the last of his Wine.

"Yeah. That's good idea." Neo said and everyone started getting of their seats and putting away dishes,

"Come on guys, back in your balls." Wolf said returning his 5 Pokemon except for Aurora. Neo started to recall his team save for Grace, who had fallen asleep on his lap, then he picked her up, bridal style, and Caried her upstairs, to a room that Chase guided him to, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He placed Grace onto the bed and laid down next to her, and she instinctively cuddled up to him and continued to sleep. Neo stayed awake for a moment, thinking about the events of the day and listening to his love's breathing; before sleep claimed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Nightmares.

**whoo... This is loooong pver do, sorry buddies,-though I'm a crapy writer so you probably didn't miss me anyways ;)- Anyway here's the new chap! Enjoy!**

(Author's BS)

[Character's Personal Thoughts]

"Normal Speech"

{Telepathy}

*SFX*

(POV: 3rd person)

Neo woke up in Eternia forest, it was dark and very silent, nothing could be heard, nothing moved, and he couldn't sense anything.

".. What the hell..?" he mumbled confused. He stood up quickly, and looked around him, seeing nothing but forest, and there was an ominous air about the forest that he didn't like.

[... Something's wrong.. What is this...? This sense of foreboding...?] he thought to himself, then he started to walk through the brush, searching for anything, and sensing no living beings near by. Then he saw a sight that made his blood run cold,

"What the hell happened here?!" he said. The forest floor was littered with dead body's, both human and pokemon. Blood was splattered over them, and they looked like they had been butchered by a savage beast, with limbs cut off and gashes along their bodies. They lead of into a trail of death, heading deep the forest,

"Aura Temple!" he said, before dashing off, heading towards the village, passing more and more body's, strewn across the forest floor. When he arrived his heart lurched inside his chest, as he saw the body's of those he had grown up with, and fought alongside, strewn across the ground; slaughtered like animals. Buildings had been burned, leaving behind smoke that gathered like fog,

"No... No, this... This can't be happening.." he said as he fell to his knees, pain and suffering written across his face, then eye's started to glow dark green and he rose from the ground,

"Who did this?" he asked, trembling with rage, "I'll kill them!" then he took of, searching the village, looking for any trace of the one's who destroyed his home. He happened upon his house, which was burned to the ground, and his rage grew, then he felt it, a presence, and he Immediately took off toward it, and saw the back of a figure walking through the destroyed village, with a solid black Katana covered in blood,

"YOU BASTARD! DIE!" Neo shouted charged forward, summoning his Leaf Blade and bringing the blade down on his target at lighting speed! CLANG!

(POV Change: Neo)

Blocked. My sword stroke was blocked, I was shocked, then returned to being pissed and swung again. CLINK! That black sword blocked again-

[Wait. Black sword!?] I look at my opponent's face and felt my blood run cold. I backed away, terrified, as I stared into his cold black eye's, and his face-my face!-staring back at me with an maniacal grin

"N-no! I.. I couldn't have-" I started but he started to laugh as crazy as he-I-looked, then he charged me, blade raised, and I tried to run, dropping my blade in the process, only to trip and fall. I looked down at my ankle and saw a mutilated Gallade grasping my left leg.

"I... I trusted ... You..." it groaned, then I realized who it was

"G-Gale? No... I... Couldn't..." I said, stunned, my voice shaking. Then something grabbed my right arm, and I looked up to see Kaz, but he was another mutilated corpse,

"You.. Were supposed to... Be my friend.. How could you...?" he rasped. The other me was slowly approaching us, laughing like a maniac while he did so. I tried escape but they were holding me down, I tried to attack Kaz with my free arm, only to find that someone else had grabbed it,

".. brother..." a voice,

"Debby...?" I asked, and looked to see that it was, indeed, Debby, though she was missing an ear and had multiple opened wounds on her body,

" .. brother... Why brother...?" She asked me, digging her claws into my forearm,

"I wouldn't... I would never hurt any of you!" I yelled, then I managed to escape from their hold, and got to my feet and ran, as my double charged after me, still laughing like a maniac.

(POV Change: Red)

"Fool!" I yelled, " How dare he think he could come into my mind and insult me!" I was angrily pacing around my pokeball, spewing insults and curses at that damned, Self-pitying, Half-breed! I couldn't believe it, calling me Immature? Damn him! I should have destroyed his mind completely for disrespecting me in such a way, he is fortunate that Neo took the attack for him, and now Neo is angry at me because of it!

"Damn him!" I yelled again, "Damn them both!" Fools! both of them! Have they no respect? Decency? Or maybe even a little sympathy? I am all alone, depending on Neo's protection, and yet I am certain he will abandon me because of his anger, and if I reveal what I really am; he might just kill me out his hatred for my kind! I stopped my pacing, and tried to calm myself.

"O Arceus, please watch over me." I prayed, "... Maybe I should apologize to Neo, it is the least I could do to make amends." with my mind made up, I attempted to contact him,

{Exodus...?} I called out with my telepathy, {I wish to speak with you...} I waited, but received no answer,

{Exodus.?}I called again,{are you conscious?}. Still receiving no answer, I tried to enter his mind, only to be stopped by his barriers, and when I came into contact with them, I saw Neo stand in those fields of his mind, but his eye's were closed, and black mist was seeping and flooding around him, rising higher and high as I watched,

[Oh No!], I hurriedly began to break through those barriers, if I did not wake him in time, the other's would wake to find an entirely different Neo altogether!

(POV Change: Neo)

Run! That's all that came to mind, just run! Bolting through the ruins of my old home, trying to get away from the maniacal version of myself.

[It could happen] A thought echoed in my mind,[It will happen..]

[No! It won't!] I snapped

[Yes... It will] it echoed again, [when you lose control..]

[I won't lose control! I won't let it win!] I yelled back, then I heard someone calling me. I had to get out of here,

"Wake up." I said, "WAKE UP!"

I snap my eye's open, and I'm awake, mentally anyway. Looking around, I see darkness pooling around me rising up to my knees,

"SHIT!" I yelled, and willed the the black clouds away using my psy, and immediately got a burning pain in my head,

[I'm running out of psy! Dammit!]

{Neo!} someone was trying to enter my mind, so I let them in, and the person I really did not want to see right now appeared before me,

"Red!?" I asked, more than a little annoyed, "What the hell do you want?!"

"To save you, you moron!" she yelled a me,

"Who said I needed your help!?"

"The fact that you were unconscious even though the curse was taking over, you fool!"

"Gah! Whatever, I don't have time for your bull shit! Come on!" With that, we both took of into the black wall,

"So, you stalking my mind or something!?" I asked, while running,

"Of course not!" she snapped back, "I wanted to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I will explain later!"

"... Whatever..."

It took sometime, but we reached our destination, a neon green orb. It was fractured, however, and the black mist was seeping out of the cracks,

"The seal is broken!"she said,

"No shit Sherlock.." I spat, then placed my hands on the the seal and focused whatever psy I had left, and created a Barrier around myself, forcing it to expand, until it reached the outer edges of my mindscape, then I made it converge back onto the seal, bring the black mist with it, then I expanded another Barrier, and converged it back onto the spheres, repeating this process sixteen more times, the seal was fully repaired, and the black mists were sealed inside the Neon green orb. I felt mentally exhausted and sweaty, no doubt my physical body had sweat a lot with the effort I put into repairing the seal. I turned to Red to ask her what she wanted, but stopped when I noticed the she was adding layers of her own psy to the seal,

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Helping." she replied,

"You don't have to do that." I told her

"Yes I do." she said, "You psy is almost completely drained, and you have been pushing yourself too hard this month, do not think I am not aware of what happened when you fought Sobek."

"My well being is none of your damned business!" I exploded, "If you were concerned about that, then you wouldn't hav-"

"That wasn't meant for you!" she screamed back,"That was for Wolf!"

"And why, the HELL, would you try to do that to him!?" I asked, letting every ounce of my anger show. She stopped and didn't answer, just looked down at the floor, her long hair over shadowing her eyes, then she mumbled something I didn't hear correctly,

"What was that?" I asked, still pissed.

"I apologize." she said, and I was more than a little shocked,

"... What...?" I asked, stunned,

"I said I am sorry.." She replied, with a sigh, "I should not have acted in such a way." She looked ashamed, and frankly, I could never stay mad at children, which is probably why she chooses that guise, and my anger diffused to a minor annoyance,

"... Apology excepted." I sighed,"what else do you want?"l

"You need to ask the others for help with... This.." She said, pointing at the seal,"you are losing the fight with it, and-"

"I know." I interrupted, "I'm a danger to everyone else if I let this take control.."

"... I am glad you understand."

" I don't want to drag them into this, but I might have to..." I mumbled,

"Stalling, will only make the consequences worse." she stated, "with you permission-"

"You don't need my permission for anything, just go, I know you're tired " I told her, and she nodded and faded away.

I stood there for a few minutes, then I woke myself up. I was still in bed, that's good, Grace was still wrapped in my arms and dreaming peacefully, even better, Gale was standing over us glaring at me, also-wait, what the fuck!? I stared at him, a little worried, bit he just turned and walked out the door saying "we need to talk, now.". I laid there, stunned, for about five minutes, before, slowly, getting out of bed, trying not to wake the sleeping Gardevior next to me, and headed out the door, down the stairs and into the living room, where Gale was waiting for me,

" You felt it, didn't you?" I asked him,

"Yes.. Yes I did.." he said, "what happened?... You said you had it under control.."

"I di-"

"No, you didn't..."

I sighed, and nodded. He was right, I'm losing the fight.

"So.. What's the plan now?" he asked,

"We're leaving," I stated, and he seemed surpised, "I'm putting Chase, Wolf, and his team in danger by being here, we have to leave" He nodded and went back up stairs, mostly likely to go back in his pokeball-how he gets out of there? I have no idea-, And I grabbed two pieces of paper and scribbled down some quick notes, put one in Wolf's room and the other in Chases, then went into my room, and saw that Grace was awake; sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning, we had a quick telepathy discussion as I explained the situation, she nodded as I returned her to her ball, and I grabbed my Neon green back pack. Then I was out the door and on my way.

(POV Change: ?)

Heya! The names Ricky, I'm seventeen years old, standing at about 5"6', with dirty blonde hair cut short, and dark Blue eye's. I was walking around Eterna City, while it was still dark outside, minding my own business, when I turned down the wrong alleyway, and was faced with two thugs,

"Heya kiddo." the one on the left said, he was tall, and wore a Black Hoodie, the hood pulled over his head, masking his face in shadow, and the rest of his clothing was black as well.

"H-hi.. Heheh" I chuckled nervously, and started to back away, until I heard growling behind me and looked back to see a Houndoom and a Luxray, both snarling at me. One thought popped into my mind: _Shit._

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" the man on the right said, he was short, about a foot below my height, and dressed the same way as his partner.

"N-nowhere.. Just... Uhh.." I said, trying to find a way out of this situation. Coming up with only one solution, I unclipped the only pokeball from my belt and Tossed it.

"Squirt, time to fight!" I shouted as my Greninja burst from his pokeball. He assessed the situation, then grabbed me, jumped over the two pokemon, put me down, and then took on a ready stance,

[It's two against one, And one of them is an electric type... Shit] I thought to myself. I figured I was screwed, until saw a flash of neon green and someone crashed into the trash cans right next to me.

"Dammit." I heard him mutter, before he stood up, and allowed us to see his face.

"Hey!" I called, surprised as I recognized him,"You again!"

(POV Change: Neo)

I looked at the guy who shouted, he seemed vaguely familiar, I was about to make a comment, but then I noticed the two thugs and their pokemon. And put two and two together.

"Well this isn't a fair fight.." I said, walking next to the kid, a smug smile on my face.

"Heheheh.. Still cool as ice, huh Neo?" He asked, and I studied his face, trying to remember his name, then it came to me,

"Errr. Ricky, was it?" I asked, and he nodded, "Ok then, Battle first, talk later. Deal?"

"Deal." he said, then we both turned to the two thugs,

[Alright who am I using?] I thought, These two punks have a Houndoom and Luxray, which makes it an Electric and a Dark/Fire type, versus a Dark/Water and a Psychic/? type. I could use Kaz, because he knows Miracle Eye, but I probably won't have to worry about the Houndoom because of Squirt. I could use Ross, because he is a hard hitter, but that'll make it too easy. After more debating, an idea popped into my head: first battle, pick the one who was with you from the beginning! So I levitated a ball to my hand.

"Who're you using?" Ricky asked,

"Grace" I responded, and he nodded, then I threw her ball.

"Grace! Let's do this, love!" I called as she appeared in a flash of white. She looked back at me and winked before turning back too our opponents.

(Play "Light 'em up" by Fallout Boy)

"Alright! Let's get this started!" said the tall one, "Luxray, use Wild Charge on that Greninja!", then the Luxray charged at Squirt, it's body crackling with electricity,

"Grace! Use Protect on Squirt!" I ordered, and Grace erected the green barrier just in time for the big cat to smash into it.

"Houndoom! Fire Blast dat Gardevior!" the short one shouted, and with that order, the Houndoom sent a large ball of fire at Grace,

"Grace, move!" I yelled, but too late, the attack hit and blew her back a few feet,

"Grace!" I called,

"I'm fine!" she shouted, and stood, looking pissed off.

"Squirt! Hit that Houndoom with a Hydro Pump" Ricky shouted, and Squirt let lose a torrent of water from his hands, it hit the Houndoom with enough force to send it flying into Shorty and knock him out, but the hound just got back up, though shakily, so I figured one more super effective hit should take him down for good.

"Use Moonblast on the Houndoom, Grace!". She nodded her head and sent a ball of pink energy right at it, blasting it into a wall were it fell to the ground, out like a light.

"Shit!" Tally exclaimed, seeing that he was out numbered. I looked at Ricky, and he nodded,

"Psybeam!"

"Shadow Sneak!". Grace sent a light blue colored beam at her target, right as Squirt's Shadow Sneak attacked it from behind, launching it head first into Grace's Psybeam. Scoring a critical hit and putting it out of commission. As Ricky and I celebrated with a High five and he returned Squirt, to his ballTally had a little surprise left in store.

"Now, don't think ya won anything.." He said, and we both turned to see that had a pistol pointed at us.

"Wow"I stated, with heavy sarcasm, "And I thought Hiro was a sore loser".

Meanwhile, Ricky had his hands in the air, and was freaking out. He must of forgot who I was.

"Now put yer hands in the air!" Tally demanded" Er I'll put a cap in ya!"

"Go ahead." I said, and both he and Ricky looked at me with pure shock, then Ricky recovered from his panic and fixed his demeanor.

"Y-yeah," He, stuttered reclaiming his confidence, "go ahead"

"I-I ain't joken'! gimme the loot!" Tally shouted.

"Fuck you.." I said,

"I'll shoot!" he yelled

"I don't give a shit." I stated, Calmly, and I could tell he was losing his confidence, and he did what every punk does in this position: He pulled the trigger, and cried out in agony as the gun exploded in his hand.

"Gahh! What da he-" He cried out, then my fist connected with is jaw, and he fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Damn!" Ricky said, gawking at me,"how'd you manage that?!"

"Used my psy to block the barrel." I answered,

"Cool." he said, I rolled my eye's, and Grace giggled. Then I heard a groan from behind me, and turned to see Shorty getting up.

"Morning, dipshit," I said, walking up to him," how about we have a little chat?" then I hoisted up by his collar and threw his hood back, revealing his face, he had dark brown eye's and black hair, his skin was pale and he had a crescent shaped scar down his left cheek, he glared at me defiantly,

"Got anything to say for yourself?" I asked, and his response made my heart skip a few beats,

"We've been lookin' for ya, for a very long time, Exodus." He grinned at me, then headbutted me, which actually managed to hurt! As I stumbled back, he pulled a pokeball from his belt, tossed it, and A huge Machamp burst out of it,

"Champ, hunts over, capture that freak and his friend." Shorty commanded, then he took off his hoodie, revealing the body armor underneath. It looked standard; a dull black front, most likely armor plating underneath, leather shoulder guards, the only features that really got my attention were his arm braces, they had open slots, with a strange faint light coming from some type of circuits. Then I noticed the insignia on his chest plate: a leafless tree, with the top branches colored red. It was changed since last I saw, but I still recognized it,

"Genesis." I snarled, jaw clenched, my hands balled into fist.

"So ya do remember, eh freak?" He chuckled, and I charged, but the Machamp intercepted me, and I had to jump back to avoid his fists, then back flipped over a trash can when threw it at me. I ran at him, then Psycho Punched him in the abdomen, he must've thought I was a weak hitter; Boy was he wrong. As he doubled over from the pain I leapt up, kneeing him in the face while I did so, causing his head to snap back, still in mid air, I Spin Kicked, landing three consecutive hits to the side of his head. As he stumbled to the left, I was going to go for a finishing blow,

"Neo wait!" Grace shouted, and I stopped

"What?"

"I want to fight him. You handle his master "

I smirked,

"Sure thing, love." then I dashed toward Shorty as he placed some strange Jet Black tablet into the slot on his arm brace.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

(I realize I didn't properly explains certain abilities. I'll do that as they come)

As Neo charged Shorty, Grace prepared her Force Technique, striding forward as the light blue swirls of psy condensed around her hands, then drifted away from them, swaying and following the movement of her hands, as if attached by a string. The Machamp gave grace a skeptical look.

"You can't be serious." he stated, then charged. Grace simply twirled out of his path, and ducked under his Back Fisted swing, in one swift, fluid movement. And then brought one of her concentrated "Palms" Of psy into the back of his neck, and he stumbled into a dumpster from the force of the blow. He glanced at her, enraged, and she winked and giggled playfully. This only made the pokemon angrier another reckless charge and the same happened, only this time he stumbled face first into a wall. Letting out an agrivated roar, he charged again, preparing a Cross Chop. Grace, instead of twirling to the side, ducked below the the attack, and drew her Force to her palms, then unleashed them into a barrage of blows, sending the Machamp stumbling away yet again. He recovered only to receive another barrage of attacks as Grace went on the offensive, she twirled and spun, her arms swinging around to deliver the attacks, as the concentrated chunks of psy followed to movements of her hands delivering the blows as she kept him at a distance.

If one would pay special attention, they'd think her movements seemed strangely like a beautiful dance: they'd be right, but something was missing, some movements- though graceful- were awkward, where said missing piece would be completely clear, but still her rhythm was flawless, movements fluid, it's a magnificent sight, that is: if you are not her opponent, blow after blow struck the fighting type, unable to avoid or block the relentless attacks, nor able to counter in any way, it was obvious to Grace, the Machamp, and the young trainer standing by to watch the fighting, that this was a completely one-sided match.

The big, powerful, fighting type, was at the mercy of the beautiful Half-breed, he was hopeless, a fact made more and more apparent as the dark, welcoming, embrace of unconsciousness began to cloud his mind, and sure enough, one last blow the the side of his head put him out. After the last strike, Grace ended her dance with a twirl, and then a few other movements that, again, showed that the dance was missing an important factor.

She sighed, this dance was made so she could fight together with someone in perfect harmony, Said someone was currently busy fighting Shorty. She was a little angered, and sad, that they weren't fighting together.

"You alright?" Ricky asked. She turned to him and nodded.

{Take Ricky and get out of here} Neo telepathed to her, {He's only human; he could get hurt easily}

{Okay.. Meet us at the pokemon center..} she responded, then turned and teleported, taking Ricky with her. After she vanished Neo started to fight more seriously.

"What's wrong, freak?" Shorty taunted," afraid your little whore's gonna get hurt?"

Neo gritted his teeth, angered that this bastard would dare insult Grace,

"No." he said, voice low," I just didn't want her to see what I'm about to do to you..." with that he dash forward and struck the man across the jaw. Pivoting on his left foot and sending the man spinning through the air with a swift round house kick.

_{behind you}_ A voice whispered, faint but noticeable, warned him, he wasn't surprised, it's happened before, saving his life whenever he got careless, he didn't know what causes it or how it came to be, but he trusted it like he trusted his own instincts. A soon as the voice finished speaking, Neo spun, Flames concentrating on his palm, Forming a Kunai of pure flames, then he threw it, Right into the barrel of the gun Tally, who had regained consciousness, was pointing at him. As soon as the Kunai hit, it exploded with devastating force, the resulting fire ball blowing the gun to pieces and throwing Tally into a wall.

"Bro!" Shorty shout at the man, who was apparently his brother, the man didn't move, but groaned from where he laid,

"You little shit" Shorty shouted, Then pulled out a small metal rod, with a flick of his wrist the rod extended into a two foot long pole,

"A Cudgel..." Neo stated, smirking "Ain't allowed to kill me, huh?" Shorty merely snarled and charged, Neo then Summoned his shock blade, except instead of the two feet long straight sword his blades usually formed in, it was a three and a half foot, with an additional 9 inches for the hilt, Katana made of pure electricity, then leaves concentrated around his hands until he was holding a Sheath the same size and shape as the blade of his sword, however this sheath had a razor sharp edge up to where his left hand gripped it, so that it served as a secondary blade, then he jammed the Weapon into it's sheath and crouched, watching as Shorty charged closer and and closer until-*Fwoosh!*, Neo vanishes after suddenly dashing forward, and reappeared behind shorty, Spinning his blade before sliding it slowly back into it's sheath while the sound of steal against steal hissed in accompaniment, along with the crackling of electricity, when the sword clicked in place, Lightning arced in the follow through, Revealing Eight slashes along Shorty's body, then he fell to his knees nearly blacking out from the pain,

"Neil!" Tally cried out, struggling to stand,

"Shut up, Dave!" Shorty, who's name turns out to be Neil, called back as he too struggled to stand, only to fall back down against a wall, paralyzed and bleeding profusely from his injures.

"Don't worry, I got the freak, you done good!" Dave said, and Neo snorted

"As if." he said.

"What was that freak?" Dave snarled at him.

"... I'm going to enjoy watching you die." Neo said, then dashed forward again, Slashing diagonally, and Dave parried(swordsman's word for blocking and attack from a sword with his own sword) the blow with a Cudgel, only to receive a painful shock as the electric blade met steel, as Dave stumbled away, Neo pressed on with his attack, A whirlwind of forehand, backhand, over head, Horizontal and Diagonal strikes, Dave attempted to parry every one, but cried out in pain each time, as he would receive an electric shock every time the blades met. Finally Neo spun on his heel and delivered a Round house slash (Or spin attack. Pick your fancy and let me know) the blew Dave into a wall as electricity arced through the follow through.

"D-damn.. You.. F-f-freak..." He croaked, Neo simply huffed in contempt, then raised his blade to finish him off,

"W-wait!" Neil called out" Please! don't hurt ma brother!"

(POV Change: Neo)

Those words echoed in my mind, I remember saying the exact same damn thing! Right before they killed my Mother, and my rage burned, I turned to Neil, and he flinched,

"Did you spare my mom when I said that!? Huh?!" I spat,"I'll answer that for you: NO!"

"Your boy William decided to kill her, RIGHT in front of me!"

"He slit her throat, and I watched as she died! Felt the life leave her slowly!"

"Why?! Why should I spare your brother!? Give me one good reason! Just one!"

He said nothing just stared, no doubt afraid of me and my anger.

"P-please... Don't... Please.." He begged, and I stood there for a moment and stared at him, look deep in to his eye's as he shuddered whilst staring into mine, then I turned away and left in with huff heading to the alleyway's exit.

"Th-thank you.." he said, and my rage burn so badly, then I turned cold, nothing but hatred and and disgust being left in my heart, and I heard the voice again, it said only one word one word:_kill._

I wasn't going to spare these bastard from suffering, and I had one trick left to show, my hands turned cold, as ice concentrated around my fingers, created and Shuriken made of ice, then I I turned and threw it at Dave, as soon as it pierced his neck his skin bulged as his blood turned to ice, freezing him from inside out, ending with his body coated with a thin layer ice, Neil looked on in shock, couldn't even speak as his eyes widened in horror,

"Now you know what I felt. See the pain you give to others for your stupid beliefs. With that I walked out of the alleyway, and headed in the direction of the pokemon center.

**there you have it! Don't for get to reveiew, because what you say might help me become a better writer! Adios Mi Amigos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Shared Pain.

(Author's BS)

"Normal speech"

{Telepathy}

[Character's personal thoughts]

*SFX*

(POV: Grace)

"This place is... Amazing!" I said, shocked at what I was seeing, and Ricky chuckled. We, more he, had gotten us a first class room at the pokemon center, after Ricky "Pulled some strings". It had two bedrooms, with adjoining bathrooms, a small kitchen, a dining room and a entry room view of the city, it was absolutely amazing!

"Yeah, depending on if you're willing to pay extra, there's a few rooms like this" Ricky said with a smirk,

"You paid for this?" I asked,

"Nope!" he chuckled

"Then h-"

"Don't worry about it" He chuckled again, " just enjoy!"

I nodded, and picked a bedroom for Neo and me. The room is absolutely amazing! The bed looked soo comfortable and I just wanted to jump on it and fall asleep, if Neo was here it would be even better, though I probably don't have to wait too long. I heard a knock at the door and sensed Ricky outside, and turned to see him in the doorway,

"So.." he asked,"When do you think he'll get here?"

"Soon." I answered, checking on Neo, "He's still fighting". He raised an eyebrow, puzzled

"How do y-?"

"Neo and I can always tell what the other is doing " I explained, "no matter how far away we are from one another "

"Really?" he asked, shocked, and his curiosity only doubled " how's that work?" I took a breath, getting ready for the lecture I was going give, and started to pace around the room.

"Well.. Neo and I are both psychics, so we have a connection through telepathy," I started,"However, Neo and I are a special case, that link is stronger, even for us being lovers, it's way stronger than it should be"

"Okay, but why?" He asked, and I heard scribbling and turned to see him writing in a note pad. He looked up at me as I gave him a puzzled look,

".. What?" He asked, "Is something on my face?"

"Why are you taking notes?" I asked, and he glanced down at his note pad, then back at me with a look of understanding,

"Ohh, that." He said,"Err. Well. Neo kinda got me into this habit" he explained," he told me to write down any new information I come across,"

I raised an eyebrow,

[Neo tutored him? Why?]

"How did you and Neo meet exactly?" I asked, curious, and he scratched the back of his head,

"Wellllll.." he drew out, "uh.. He kinda.. Saved my ass."

"How?"

"I uh.. Don't really wanna talk about right now.. It's humiliating and pathetic at the same time.."

I nodded. And kept going with my explanation,

"Okay.. Where was I...?" I muttered

"You were talking about how your connection with Neo is stronger than it should be." he answered, and I nodded

"Well. Ever since we were kids, we were always.. Ummm.." I paused, searching for the right word, "drawn to each other, even unconsciously,"

"Unconsciously?" he asked, bewildered, and I nodded, "how's that work?"

"Well.. Umm.. this is going to sound weird, but when Neo and I shared a home, along with my brother and the Woman who took care of us, I was always around Neo, I never really thought about being around him, I just was, the same goes for him,"

" whenever he wasn't training or doing errands, he was with me. I was the first person he looked for when he had his free time,"

"We used to think that it was because the way we bonded, I mean, he was my first friend, and was the first face he saw when he came out of his coma."

"He was in his coma bec-"

"I know that already, he told me," he cut me off, still jotting down notes, I stopped at his interruption, surprised that Neo trusted him enough to tell him such a thing,

"Keep going Keep going, You still haven't really explained the unconscious part " He rushed, like a giddy child enveloped in an exciting story. I giggled and kept going

"Okay, well, when we were asleep, I would sleep walk, my brother panicked a few times, because I would disappear."

" But, every time it happened, they'd find me in Neo's room, asleep with him, he would always have is arms around me." I started to drift of into my thoughts," he was always holding me close, I could feel his warmth and I felt so safe an-"

"Uhh Grace... That's not really appropriate information..." He said, and I snapped out my blissful daydream. I blushed, madly,

"Oh.. I-I was.." I stuttered, trying to cover up my embarrassment,

"I got it.. Just uhh.. Continue.." he said,

"O-okay, a-anyway.." I shook off my embarrassment, and continued,

"So It would happen every night until Neo was old enough to live by himself and my brother and I got our own Home, then I didn't sleep walk anymore, though even then I could always tell where Neo was."

"After our relationship started, we started to "sense" what the other was doing so, after a while, we finally asked someone who understood Psy better than we did."

"She was the lady who took care of us, Cammy (pronounced: K-am-mee), a Medicham.

"What did she say?" He asked, as I stopped,

"She said it is this way because: Neo and I are soul mates." he stopped writing to look up at me, puzzled,

"Soul mates?" he repeated,"But isn't that just something people say to each other to express love?" I shook my head,

"No." I answered," it's real, it explains why Neo and I are barely apart. Why we're always aware of what the other is doing, or feeling. Why we're so drawn to each other."

"Not only our minds, But our Souls are always calling out to the other,"

"Why even we're asleep, we can share the same dreams, or help stop our nightmares, we're meant for each other, it's the only explanation." I finished, and he wrapped his notes before closing his note pad and putting it into his backpack.

"That's amazing," He stated, awed,"thanks for the info" I nodded, then checked on Neo, He was downstairs, in the lobby talking to nurse joy, then he began to head up to our room,

"Neo's here!" I shouted, and ran to hallway door, and opened it just as he arrived, he smirked at me and pulled me into deep kiss, as soon as our lips met, I got lost in bliss, something I didn't mention to Ricky: Just Neo's touch was enough to make me moan in pleasure, and moan I did, as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and explore it's depths once again, as my own tongue danced with it. Then Ricky Cleared his throat, and we broke the kiss. I was a little annoyed that he would interrupt our moment, but we probably made him uncomfortable so I forgave him.

"What's up Ricky?" Neo greeted,

"Not much.." He answered," how'd it go?"

"You don't want to know " Neo replied, Ricky nodded,

"So.. Uh.. What's the plan?" He asked,

"Rest" Was all Neo said, before he took me to our bedroom and closed the door.

As soon as it shut, his lips crashed into mine, and we practically slammed ourselves onto the bed. My hands were running through his hair as his traced my hips, sliding down as my moans encourage him to keep traveling. I wanted this, and he was no different. He broke the kiss and trailed little kisses down my neck, then he nibbled on a sensitive spot just before my left shoulder,

"Yess~" I hissed, and his hands reached the opening in my dress then he slowly traced them up my legs, underneath the clothe. I was panting harder and harder as he got closer to his destination, the place I wanted him to touch the most. His hands reached the bottom of my panties, slipped underneath then moved inwards, slowly, as I sucked in a breath, ready to release the moan building up, as soon as he fingers passed over the entrance of my soaked lower lips. Closer and closer, until- *knock knock knock*.

(I know, I'm evil. Bwahahahahaaaaahhhhh!)

(POV Change: Neo)

We both froze, not even breathing, hoping that we had imagined it, then the Knocking came again,

"Son-of-a bitch..." I growled, and took my hands from underneath Grace's dress, she whimpered and sat up as I got out of bed and headed for the door,

[I swear to Arceus: I'm going to kill this guy]

I opened the door and sure enough, Ricky was standing right there, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey uhh... I still had some questions..." He muttered. I wanted sooo badly to send him flying out a window, but then I would have just felt bad, I sighed, then heard the bathroom door practically slam close behind me,

"Umm.. Did I interrupt something?" he asked,

"No" I answered quickly, I heard the shower turn on and exited the room, closing the door behind me.

"What did you want?" I asked, he gulped, am I glaring at him? I think I'm glaring at him... Whatever.

"W-well.. Grace kind of made me interested in learning about psychics sooo..." He said, hesitantly, and I sighed, and started to guide him to the couches in the entry/living room, we sat down.

"Well then. Fire away" I stated,

"Okay! Well it's about your abilities, how do they work?" he asked, pulling out a note pad and pencil,

[He still writes down everything he learns, good.]

"Well, we have the ability to effect our surroundings with our brain waves. To put it simply." I started off, "We can lift things just by thinking about it, crush them, stretch them, burn, shock or melt them, almost anything within reason."

" then there's teleportation which is a type of dimensional control-"

"Dimensional control?" he blurted out, and I nodded

"You don't know what that is?" I asked.

"No-I mean I do, just.. I thought only Palkia could... You know...?"

"Palkia is a master of dimensional manipulation, but it doesn't mean others can't use it a little bit themselves." he nodded

"So. Teleportation's a type of dimensional control, are there any other examples?"

[Didn't even miss a beat, heheh.]

"Yeah, this" I reached out, and pulled the Neon green backpack from a dimensional hole, though the only thing that could be seen is my hand disappearing and reappearing with the backpack, he jumped out of his seat and dropped his note pad as he stumbled away,

"Holy shit!" Was his startled cry,

"Yeah..." I sighed, "that's everyone's reaction..."

"That. Is. Awesome!" He exclaimed, then he picked up his pen and pen again, "tell me how that works, spare no details!" I sighed again [this is going to be a long day...]

(POV Change: Grace)

[Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!] Ricky just had to interrupt, he just HAD to. Honestly, for fucks sake, can't I just have sex with my lover for one night without something getting in the way? In Aura Temple, we couldn't do anything because paper sliding doors and shutter windows did absolutely nothing to buffer sound, We were too exhausted to do it at Neo's parent's home, and now Ricky just has to be an interruption!

[O Arceus, why do you do this?] I sighed, and let the hot steamy water wash away the scent of my arousal, last thing I needed was for anyone to smell it. I checked on Neo outside. He was busy answering more of Ricky's endless questions,

[Dammit Ricky!] I was fuming, I rarely lose my temper but things like this piss me off soooo much!

[... Relax.. Just.. Relax..] I took a few deep breaths, I've been waiting for this long and I could wait a little longer, yeah. Just a little longer and I'll show Neo just how much I love him. I smile at the thought, remembering are little "activity" earlier, feeling his hands all over my body, touching all the spots he knows would make me squirm and moan. This isn't the first time we had had gotten "frisky", not by a long shot, but we always had to stop, or were interrupted. We never could get very far.

[Damn...] I sighed[ I just hope we can do it before heat season]. Heat season is horrible, the absolute burning pain, the constant lust, the scent that turns male pokemon into lust crazed animals. I'd hate for it to happen before Neo and I have mated, it would feel forced. I checked Neo again. Though something was wrong.

{Neo?}

(POV Change: Neo)

After that stunt with the backpack, I explained everything to Ricky, how my Dimensional Pocket is what's called a Legend Ability, it's an ability only a few other Half Breeds possess, like my Skin Barrier, a Weak barrier of Psy that covers my whole body, which lessens the damage I take from attacks, except for the ones that can penetrate penetrate it, like a dark type move move for example, Which is why I didn't get killed from Wolf's attacks yesterday. I also explained how Telepathy can be established with any living being as long as it wants it. How most, but not all psychics can predict the future through visions. And I explained many other things that would take too long to say.

A few minute after Ricky ran out of questions, I started to get a burning pain in my head, I thought it would simply fade, but it just gained in strength until it was unbearable. The last thing I heard was Grace calling out to me, then everything went black.

(POV Change: Gale)

I was meditating, when I felt an on rush of panicked emotions outside of my ball. My sister's being the strongest I felt.

[Somethings wrong...]

I began to open my pokeball, it's an easy feat-for me, anyway- I use my psy to manipulate the gears in the ball and it opens, tada. As soon as I emerged I see Neo on the floor, Grace, wearing nothing but a towel, with his head in her lap, trying to wake him up whilst crying, and some guy with his hands on his head saying "what the fuck?!" over and over again with a panicking voice. I automatically kneel next to Neo and Grace,

"What happened!?" I asked, my normal stoicism gone,

"I-I don't know!" she yelled, "Neo! Wake up! Please!"

"Holy shit, he's bleeding, HE'S BLEEDING!" Said the guy, true to his word, Neo's blood was practically pouring out of his nose and eyes,

"Shit." I stated as I hurriedly fumbled around Neo's belt for Debby's ball. I soon as my hands closed around it I pressed the button and opened. She came out looking pissed, until she saw Neo, and whatever remark she was going to say was instantly replaced by the "Oh My Arceus!" The she cried out. After her outburst she kneeled next to Neo.

"Grace! I need space!" She stated, taking control of the situation, "And you! Stop havin' a panic attack!" the last comment was directed at The boy, who instantly shut up and just stared at Neo's unconscious form.

"Good!" she snapped, then set to work, after Grace finally moved away, Placing her paws on Neo's forehead, then a transparent orange sphere of her psy encased his head, and his bleeding stopped.

"I don't get it..." She mumbled,

"What," Grace asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothin'... " she answered, " Nothin' that I can tell.."

{Would someone,} Came a shout{let me out of this DAMN BALL!}

I checked Neo's belt again, and saw that Red's ball was shaking and glowing red, not sure whether she would be able to shed some light on the current situation or not, I let her out of her ball.

She appeared as she did when we had mind linked with her, 12 year old teen, waist long red hair, white dress.

"Why was there a little girl in that ball...?" Asked the boy.

"Now is not the time for your endless questions, Ricky" She stated, then Kneeled next to Neo as well.

"Hey!" He snapped, and was about something else, then stopped,"... How the hell do you know my name?"

"Did I not just say we have no time!?" She snapped back at him. Ricky shut up again, and just stood there, as Red placed two fingers on Neo's forehead, and a her other hand on his chest. I felt a spark of anger from Grace, and look to see it seething in her eye's,

[... Oh brother...] I sighed and pulled her into a room, then gave her a serious look.

"... What?" She asked, pouting.

"... Go put some clothes on..." I told her, and she complied, going into the bathroom to get dressed. I sighed,

{... You need to control yourself...} I said to her.

{What are you talking about?} She asked,

{... Being that way...} I know she knows what I'm talking about, no one in the group can actually "Shield" themselves from me, I'm the only one who actually manages to hide my emotions from the others, Even my sister.

{What way?} she replied.

{... Stop playing dumb. You need to stop being that way around other girls.}

{She shouldn't be touching him like that.} she grumbled. My sister, was very, VERY, overprotective, and Not to mention easily jealous, when it came to Neo. She's beaten down Cinder and a few other girls for trying to flirt with him. Though he is the exact same with her, his barely comes to the surface, No one in Aura Temple was foolish or brave enough to flirt with my sister, they knew that Neo would possibly cripple them for life. Though I would too. But never mind that. She had to get a hold of herself,

{Now's not the time for jealousy} I stated.

{Who says I'm being jealous?} She asked, then came out of the bathroom, in her usual attire- minus the scarf-, and saw me giving her an unconvinced looked.

"Okay fine..." she sighed,"I'm a jealous girlfriend, is that so wrong?" I shook my head,

"No" I answered, and pulled her into a hug,"but if you're going to start hurting people for little things like that: it is" She sighed again, and sank more into the my embrace.

"I don't want to lose him..." she said,"to anything..."

"None of us do, he's our friend, and the only person we trust the most." I felt her nod. Then she started thinking,

"Gale?" She asked,

"Yes, little sister," I answered, and she smiled,

"We haven't really talked in a while, huh?" she asked, and I nodded,"I'm sorry, I've been so preoccupied with Neo, that I've neglected you..."

"It's alright," I said," I haven't really been altogether too talkative lately," She pulled away, and gave me kiss on the cheek,

"Love you brother,"

I gave her a kiss on the forehead,

"Love you too sister" I said," now let's go back out there"

She nodded, steeling herself, and opened the door, though we both didn't expect Red to be standing there, waiting for us,

"Good" she said" I require your assistance if we wish for Exodus to recover"

The way she said his name; I hated it. I was as if Neo was some dark powerful being, something to be feared and respect. He's my friend, I don't judge him by his name, but by his character, I see his faults, but I also see his good heart, he's not evil, or dark, he's just cold when he needs to be. or wants to. We approach Neo, Debby was placing a wet clothe onto his forehead, he must have gotten some sort of fever, Ross was apparently let out of his ball, and was standing by Neo's side, as he usually is, Kaz, also let out, and was sitting down with Ricky, chatting with him.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Debby, but she shook her head.

"Ask Red, she's the only one who knows" She answered and we all looked at Red expectantly.

"Well" She said,"He has almost completely depleted his Psy"

(POV Change: 3rd Person)

After her statement, the room practically exploded with questions, mostly From Ricky, after the bombardment, she snapped,

"One at a BLOODY TIME!" She yelled and everyone quieted down,

"What the hell do you mean?" Kaz piped up,"Neo doesn't run outta Psy!"

"He has been combating his Curse on his own for the passed month," She claimed,"even he has limits, and the Curse is getting stronger."

That statement was followed by a few moments of complete silence, then Ricky spoke,

"Curse?. Wait" he said,"The Curse of Exodus is actually real?"

Everyone flinched at the question, Only they, Sobek, Linda, and Cammy, knew if Neo's curse, how did this boy find out about it? And how did he know Neo's last name, because he never shares it unless absolutely necessary, or, if he trust someone with that information.

"Who the hell are you?" Debby asked, and he cringed,

"I'm... Just a friend..." He stated meekly, he was suddenly nervous, after all, he has a team of powerful Half Breed Pokemon giving him suspicious glares. Who wouldn't be afraid?

"... How did you meet Neo" Red asked,

"I.. Don't really like to talk about it" he said,

"... Well you're going to." Gale stated, bluntly,"if you want us to trust you, you're going to tell us everything."

Ricky stared st them all in shock, the he sighed,

"Fine..." He said, and began his tale,

(Yaaaaayy! Flashback time!)

Ricky was twelve, a Rookie Trainer, and had His own Pokedex and Trainer I.D., there was just one problem, He was absolutely penniless, not a single Poke to his name, and No one wished to battle him if they were not going to get an award for winning, you can see where this is going, No battles: no experience. He wasn't sure he could handle a gym leader, and he's had to depend on wild pokemon to train his Froakie, Squirt, the only pokemon he has since he has no money for pokeballs to capture more. He was simply roaming Eternia Forest, Searching for wild pokemon, with no such luck, as the noise he created scared most away, or they simply ran after he sent out Squirt. He was beginning to get impatient,

"Dammit.." He mumbled,"the others said it would be sooo easy.. Lying bastards.."

Finally he happened upon a massive sleeping pokemon. Pulling out his pokedex, he aimed it at the beast,

" Rhyperior, The Drill Pokémon. This Ground/Rock type pokemon can throw rocks at its enemies by tightening its arm muscles and launching them from the holes in its palms." it stated,

[Sweet! It's weak to water, and it's asleep, perfect!] Ricky thought to himself and the sent out Squirt, who looked at the massive pokemon and gave his trainer a nervous look,

"It's alright buddy" Ricky encouraged,"you can do it! Now use Water Gun!" Squirt hesitated, but he had faith in his trainer, no matter how wrong he seemed to be, and used Water Gun, as the stream of water shot from it's mouth and hit the Sleeping pokemon right in its Forehead, surprisingly, the attack had enough power to send it rolling backwards, but that was all, the beast woke up, and focused it's now enraged eye's on the one's that disturbed it's slumber,

"Now! Bubble Beam!", Squirt releases a stream of bubbles at the Rhyperior, this time however the pokemon simply braced its legs and blocked the attack with it's arms.

"What? Ho-" Ricky started, but the Rhyperior slammed it's hands into the ground, lifting up a boulder, then used it's cannon arms to fire The large rock at Squirt, slamming into the water type before either Ricky or Squirt could react. As the dust cleared, Ricky saw Squirts eye's in swirling patterns and rushed to his pokemon, However, the Rhyperior still wasn't finished, as it launched yet another large boulder directly at Ricky as he saw the projectile hurtling toward him, he wrapped his arms around squirt and closed his eye's, preparing for the impact, it never came, however, as the sound of boulders slamming into the trees on either side of him made him snap his eyes open, looking side to side to see the remains of the boulder, cut in two. The looked in the Rhyperior's direction and saw a blue haired teen standing in between him and the enraged pokemon, holding a dark green straight sword and wearing dark black and neon green clothing.

"What the...?" Ricky muttered, wondering where this blue haired youth came from, then dismissed the question,

[Who cares? He just saved my ass!]. Then the boy surprised everyone one present with what he did next.

"Gal. Gallade Gal." He spoke out, and Ricky's eyes widened.

[Is this guy CRAZY!?] he thought, then what he heard next shocked him beyond all belief,

"Rhy per perior rhy." The pokemon responded,(I honestly don't know what pokemon say their names and what don't, I play the games, I don't watch the anime), and Ricky's eyes looked as if they were going to pop from his skull. This kid was communicating with a Pokemon! In it's own language!

The conversation went on, though slowly becoming more and more tense as the boy point the tip of his blade at the Rhyperior,

"GAL GALLADE GAL!" he shouted, and the pokemon responded with a roar, as it pick up to more boulders and fired them at the boy. Ricky thought he was toast, until the boy slashed the boulders when the got close enough, cutting them both in two. The boulders crashed into the freestyle on either side of Ricky, and he cried out, and the teen turned to him, and Ricky saw His grey Irises turn neon green.

{Take your pokemon, and climb a tree,} a voice spoke in his mind, {I'll deal with you later}.

Ricky didn't see the kid move his lips, but he knew he was the one who spoke, so he climbed a tree and watched, holding Squirt close to his body. He didn't like the way the guy said "I'll deal with you later" he had a bad feeling about it. Though he soon forgot about his worries as he watched the blue haired teen fight, to stunned in awe to think.

(Play Razor Sharp by Pegboard Nerds. )

The teen suddenly blitzed forward, dodging left and right, avoiding the Rhyperior's Rock Throws with consummate ease, then he leapt upward, avoiding two more enormous boulders and front flipped, slashing the blade down as he completed the movement, making the blow have much more force and momentum. The Rhyperior, seeing the glinting Green blade about to split it's skull, Hastily brought up It's arm to block the attack, with a loud *CLANG* the blade struck it's armored arm. The teen wasn't even phased, he quickly grabbed hold of the arm and, using it as an acrobats stunt bar, Swung and delivered a kick to the beasts jaw, causing it's head to snap back, and it to stumble backward as the he let go, at the height of his swing, and did a back flip, then, landing on it's shoulders, Icicle Punched it in it's face, then back flipped off the beast, landing in a crouch, ready for action,

"Gal lade," The teen stated, warning in his tone," gallade lade gallade."

The beast glared at him, then chuckled, catching him by surprise,

"Lade?" He asked, still talking in Pokespeech," gallade gal gal?"

The drill pokemon simply smirked at him before it roared, Not in challenge, but more of a call,(Beat Up) and the teens head snapped left and right, scanning his environment, looking nervous, as if he expected a surprise attack, then he charged the beast again. It kept Roaring until he got within a few feet, then jabbed forward, catching him of guard, and landing a blow to his abdomen, then used his arm cannon to blow the kid away. As he flew backward, he flipped mid air, in an attempt to land on his feet, before he hit the ground, however, a Rhyhorn burst from the forest behind him in a wild charge(not the move, just a normal charge) and Rammed him in the back with it's horn, sending him flying forward as the Rhyperior launched another barrage of boulders, these actually managed to connect, slamming into the teen with Sickening thuds, with enough force that they smashed into pieces upon contact, slamming the guy into the ground and burying him underneath the rubble.

[Oh my god...] Ricky thought to himself [is he... Is he dead?..]

The Rhyperior began to laugh, and the Rhyhorn joined in, laughing as they claimed victory over the pesky kid, then the rock pile explode, a black and green blur was all that was seen before the Rhyhorn Cried out in pain, as the teen and managed to jump on it's back and drive his sword into it's spine, before leaping of and Sending a flurry of Magical Leaf attacks at the Rhyperior, who raised it's arms to block them all, moving it's arms down to see, as it's sight was blocked by then, but the teen was nowhere to be seen, until a black, green and blue blur sipped before it's eyes, with sound of flesh being cut, heading downward, it was the last thing the beast saw. The guy turned and walked away, as blood gushed from the beast and it collapsed, cut clean in two,

(Cut the music!)

" You lose" the teen stated, dully, as if the fight bored him. He approached the now dying Rhyhorn, and sunk his blade into it's heart, putting it out of it's misery.

"That was awesome!" Ricky exclaimed, running up to the teen in his excitement, only to be met with a blood chilling glare,"oh.. Heheh. Um.. My name i-"

He didn't get to finish, the guy Punched him across the left side of his jaw, with enough force to send him flying onto the ground a few feet away,

"What kind of idiot trainer are you!?" the boy snapped, shouting, walking up to Ricky and hoisting him up by his collar," First you recklessly blunder your way through this entire forest! If it wasn't for me you would have already been ripped to shreds by the Mightyena!"

"Then you make your partner fight a pokemon that's WAY out of it's league! And then you nearly get the both of you killed by said pokemon!"

"I thought Squirt could handle him!" Ricky retorted, struggling to get out of the angry teen's iron grip," He had the type advantage!"

"Type advantage only gets you so far! Especially since that Rhyperior had the Solid Rock ability!"

Ricky faltered, not understanding the significance of what he just heard,

"Wh.. What does that do..?" he asked rather meekly,

"It makes it IMMUNE to type advantage, DUMBASS!" the guy exploded the shoved Ricky onto the ground again, letting the weight of what he just said settle in.

"...o.. Oh.. Oh man.." Ricky stuttered out," I'm so sorry Squirt..."

He pulled the pokemon's ball, then it was incased in a neon green aura,

"Give me that." the teen demanded, then the ball zipped to his hand, and he released the injured frog pokemon.

"Hey! That's my friend you're-" he started, but when he saw the teens glare again his protest died in his throat. Satisfied that Ricky had shut his mouth, the teen pulled out a strange yellow diamond shaped object out of his pocket and gently fed it to the fainted pokemon, showing great care and not forcing it into It's mouth. Squirt chewed it subconsciously, then swallowed.

"What was that?" Ricky asked,

"A Revive." the teen spat. After a few moments his eye's snapped open and he took in his surroundings,

"Good, you're going to be alright " The teen stated, gently, which surprised Ricky, as the teen was shouting at him only a few moments ago. The gray eyed teen then pulled out a Full Restore, Ricky actually recognized this item.

"Wait." he said, and the teen stopped and glared at him once more, but he steeled himself and mustered his courage,"Let me apply it, he's my responsibility, not yours." the teen raised an eye brow at this, the tossed the potion to Ricky without warning, and the boy had to scrambled to catch it, then he kneeled be side his pokemon and began to spray him down,

"This'll sting a little buddy" he warned the pokemon, and the gray eyed teen watched Ricky Apply to spray, comforting his pokemon when he winced, and telling him he did a good job when it was over.

[He cares for his partner, so if anything..] The teen started thinking " you have no idea what your doing, do you?" he said, flatly, and Ricky's eye's quickly snapped to his, looking defiant, then the look slowly vanished, and he nodded, ashamed. The teen sighed,

"You've got a tent right?" He asked, and Ricky nodded,"good sleep out here tonight, I'll be back tomorrow and I'll teach you the basics of being a trainer, Ricky nodded excited, them look at the two corpses of pokemon around him, and he got nervous,

"B-but-" He started, only for the teen to interrupt,

"Don't worry, nothings going to attack you" he stated, whilst walking away,"Nothing in this forest wants to mess with something that can take out a fully evolved Rhyperior and a Rhyhorn. It's like committing suicide."

"W-wait! My name's Ricky!" Ricky called after him,"I haven't gotten your name yet!"

Too late, the teen had disappeared into the forest, or so Ricky thought,

{Neo,} said the teens voice in his head, {my name is Neo Exodus.}

(End of Flash back)

"After that," Ricky finished,"it was two weeks of torture as I learned what it takes to be a trainer, but it was all worth it!"

Everyone was quite shocked, at two things, One: Neo opened up to a person outside of Aura Temple, and Two: this guy actually managed to handle Neo's brutal training regimen.

"That is all swell, and very impressive of you," Red interjected,"but now we must help Neo"

"How?! Ya can't forcibly recharge psy!" Kaz stated,

"No, but we can help him rejuvenate it faster" She responded as they all waited to hear her plan,"we need to enter his mind"

The room exploded into more shouting, this time out of protest, not curiosity.

"That's Fucking SUICIDE!"Debby screamed,

"... You're insane..." Gale muttered,

"Breaking into someone's mind while they aren't awake for it, is worse than breaking into it while they are!" Grace shouted,

"We dunno what could fucking happen!" Kaz exclaimed, before Red finally snapped again

"QUIET!" she demanded, and everyone quieted down, "we will not be "breaking in" he will allows too enter"

"How? He's not-" Kaz started,

"He will allow Grace to enter his mind, conscious or not" She interrupted,"then she will guide the rest of you inside"

Everyone stopped, and looked at each other,

"That actually... Makes sense..." Kaz stated,

"... What about you?" Gale asked Red,"How will you get in?"

"I have.. My own ways." she stated, "are you all prepared?"

They all nodded, except for Ricky,

"What about me?" He asked,

"Stay here and watch over us," Gale told him, taking charge of the situation, and Ricky nodded,"Alright, everyone, let's go. Sis, lead the way"

(Somewhere far away, in a hidden facility)

Four men, each wearing a white priest rodes with the Genesis Tree symbol branded on the torso of the clothe, were sitting in a dimly lit room, surrounding Neil, the Genesis grunt who Neo fought a few hours before, as he was talking to a large darkened screen,

"We tried to get em after that but he just cut us down!" He exclaimed, tears falling down his face," Then he killed my brother!"

"Hmmmm.." Came voice from the dark screen, it was deep and rumbling,"Interesting... The boy has gained some power since we last had him in our grasp..."

"That is true, my lord" said the first priest, he was pale and bald, with a raspy voice, and wrinkled with age, though his eye's were sharp and alert, and had a sinister glint to them,"The boy has shown some battle prowess,"

"I believe that he is the " blue haired youth" that has been sighted during previous raids on our facilities," said another priest, Bald as well, though he looked younger and with a clear and booming voice, and his skin was a healthier tan color.

"He's a threat," said a third priest, his hair was sandy blonde and cut short, his skin a dark brown color,

"He should be eliminated." suggested the fourth and final priest, his hair was long and gray, and so was his long and full beard, his skin was slightly pale, his eyes were light blue. After the Forth priests statement, on the dark screen, two dark red eyes flicked open,

"No." The voice stated,"the boy must live, his power will be useful to our cause. Where is he now?"

"Uh.. M-most likely at a pokecenter.." Neil stuttered,

"Hmmm... A direct assault will not be a wise decision," The voice stated,

"Lord Genesis," Started the third priest,"I'm confident our men could-"

"No!" Genesis commanded, cutting him off,"do you doubt my judgement, Father Helm?!"

This made the man's eyes widen,

"N-no, my lord!" he stated hurriedly,

"... Good." Genesis said," Now, we need a way to set a trap for the boy... Hmm.."

"We could kidnap his Gardevior" Suggested the first priest," Grace? She was called? That is his mate, based on the information given by this lad here"

"A good strategy, Father Pierce," Genesis complimented, and Pierce nodded,"but I see no tactics on taking her without Neo's intervention,"

Pierce nodded once more,

"Hmm. What of his cousin, Wolf?" said the the forth priest,

"Hmmm.. That would be bold, Father Azure," Was the reply " However, attempting to take Wolf without killing would not succeed, he is a powerful Half Breed,"

"Then how about a trap for him as well?" Said the last priest,

"And what, Father McGrath, do you suggest using as bait?" Genesis asked, and McGrath thought for a moment, shook his head.

"Maybe gathering more intelligence would be of use?" suggested Azure, as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"... Yes, do so and report back." Genesis ordered,"You are all dismissed "

Everyone left, save for Azure, who waited for Genesis to acknowledge his presence,

"Yes, Father Azure?"

"Pardon my curiosity, my lord." Azure answered," but why do you wish to.. Ah. Preserve the boy?"

"Heheheh.. The boy?" Genesis chuckled,"He and I share a bond that you wouldn't understand ,Azure"

"his power and mine are compatible, with him on our side, our ambitions would be met without a single obstacle that could stand in our way!"

And with that the screen went black completely as the transmission was cut off,

"Hmmm.. Interesting..." Azure mumbled as he left the dim room.

(POV Change: Gale)

We have No idea how long we've been in here, but this was going to be a LOT harder than we thought. So far, we haven't even gotten close to whatever that black wall is in the distance, why? Because since Neo's unconscious at the moment, his mind activated what you call a security system, meaning that it was littered with traps. This is problem because we are not in our own minds, whatever happens to us here will have devastating effects on our minds and our physical bodies, which is why Debby said this would be like suicide, we can actually DIE in here. So far we've almost fallen down pits, narrowly survived a hailstorm of blades, had to avoid being crush by a to massive walls that emerged from the ground and smashed together, and have to avoid these strange glowing white lights, that turn red and fly right at is like bullets, and are floating all over the landscape. the attacks happen at random, so we have to constantly be on our guard and move forward a little at a time, the only two of us that don't have any problems are Grace and Red. Grace never gets attacked, traps only spring up when she's safely out of the way, and the glowing lights never charge at her. Red however, seems to know where and what the traps are seconds before they activate, so whenever she jumps or runs or dodges in any way we have to follow suite quickly, and whenever the lights blitz her, they get knocked away like they were hit with bat.

[Something's protecting her...]

I didn't like it, Red is too mysterious; We know almost nothing about about her, and now she's moving through Neo's mind like she has the blueprints and a bodyguard.

After more near misses and close scrapes, we finally made it to the wall,

"This part of the journey will be the shortest in distance" Red stated, and Kaz exhaled in relief, she wasn't finished though,"It will also be the hardest and most painful part. For all of us"

Every looked at her in shock, except for my Sister, who was studying the wall with sad eyes,

"It's his memories.." she said, and we all looked at at her instead,"we're going to have to go through them, aren't we?"

That made my blood run cold, Neo's past was always a painful subject for him, he always kept it from us. And for good reason, Psychic types are very sensitive to emotions, extremely so for those of the Ralts evolution line. If Neo was constantly hiding his past from us, then it must be excruciating painful. Then again.. This is a chance for us to understand him, to know what he went, and help him recover. After all he's done for us, this is an opportunity to return the favor, but first,

"Let's do it." I stated, and the others all nodded, they were thinking the exact same thing I was,

"He would go through all hell for us..." Debby started,

"What's a trick down the Memory Lane of Pain compared to that?" Kaz finished, and we all stepped through, and were thrown right to the first memory.

(POV Change: Third person)

(This is gonna be like flashback central, so if ya wanna skip a few, I don't blame ya!)

(Flash back, 15 and a half years ago)

Neo was running through the woods, playing hide and seek with Wrath and Gwen. Though now he had gotten himself lost and was very scared. But he kept his courage and trudged on, trying to find the path through the dense forest, he heard running water and gentle splashes, so he assumed that there was a river nearby, thinking it would be a good place to wait for the others to find him, he headed toward the noise. After walking a few feet, his foot slipped on a steep slope and he screamed as he fell head first, landing in a shallow pool of water, as he lifted himself from the water, and raised his head to find himself nose to nose with a pokemon. He's never seen anything like it before, the lower half of its body was red with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a blue triangular marking on its chest. It had white and red arms that can be looked like they could be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body was white. It had triangular ears and a red face with a white pentagon in the middle. The instant the he looked into it's light Hazel colored eyes, he screamed and scrambled back as it shreaked, The pitch of it's voice confirming it's gender as female. After Neo stood he heard a loud roar and turn to see a blue, and bigger version of the pokemon rush at him It's arms Glowing Purple with Dragon Claw, as it slashed the poor kid three times, the used steel wing to ram him into a tree, after that, Neo blacked out.

He woke up several moments later in his bed, wrapped in bandages. He heard his father talking outside, he was angry,

"He startled a Latias and her damned brother nearly killed him! if it wasn't for Wrath and Gwen finding them when they did! Stupid fucking bastard is lucky I wasn't there, or I would have killed them both!"

"Sweet heart please, calm down."

"Who attacks a child like that? Those damned Eons are too paranoid."

"It's alright, Wrath stopped him before any more damage could be done, and he made sure that Latios learned his lesson."

"*sigh* what kind of father am I if I can't protect my own son?"

"A father who makes mistakes, but still loves and cares for his son"

".. Thank you dear, I love you"

"I love you too"

(End of flash back)

Everyone collapsed onto their knees, except for Red who fell completely to the floor,

"That... Hurt..." Debby gasped,

"Holy... Shit.." Kaz panted,

"... Come on... We've got to keep going" Gale said as he stood. The pain was near unbearable, they were battle hardened, but they were feeling the pain with the exact intensity Neo felt as a child, therefore any battle experience and durability became meaningless.

They took a few more moments to recover, as Red picked herself off the ground, she was crying, and Grace shakily stood and strode forward, with the others following behind her. As the one closest to him, Grace affected by Neo's pain more than the other's, yet she was going to pull through, even if it kills her. As they kept going they hit yet another wall, bracing themselves, they entered,

(Flashback, a few months after when the last flash back took place)

Neo was running circles around his parents, as the were all trecking though the forest, just enjoying the walk,

"Hahahah!" Neo was smiling at his father and mother, who were smiling back, after a few moments of Neo's running, the ground gave way beneath his feet, and he fell, down a deep dark narrow tunnel before sliding to a complete stop when the tunnel became to narrow for him, the light of day was a peaking through the opening up him, seeming so small from the depth to which fell, he was screaming calling for help, and his parents were calling to him from above,

"Neo!" His father called,"Neo are you alright!?"

"Help! Help!" Neo screamed, fear and panic blocking out any other thoughts,"please! I-I can't Breathe!"

He was beginning to hyperventilate,

"Blade! Get him out!" shouted Samantha,

"I can't see him! I can't lift him if I can't see him!"

"Oh my god!" she shouted again, then unclipped a ball and sent out wrath,"Wrath, Neo fell down the hole, Use dig and get him out!"

Wrath obeyed the order without hesitation, and soon was tunneling at a very fast pace. The tactic proved to be disastrous, because the tremors caused by his fierce dig made the walls Neo's tunnel begin to crumble, untill it collapsed completely, and Neo's panic turn to pure heart wrenching fear, and he screamed even louded, even when he felt Wrath reach him and begin to pull him back to the surface, he didn't stop screaming, until he felt his parents wrap their arms around him, then he sobbed and cried, body still paralyzed with fear.

(End of flash back)

This time everyone fell completely to the floor, Gale unknowingly had his arms wrapped around Debby who was trembling violently, Grace was on her back, panting while staring up at nothing, Kaz was laying on his side, trying to stop the tremors the wracked his body, Ross' arms had given out and he fell flat to the floor, and Red was sprawled stomach first on the ground, he breathes deep and shaky,

"... W.. W-well now we know where he gets the claustrophobia from..." Kaz stated, trying to sound upbeat but failing miserably,

"... S-so.. s-so s-scared..." Debby muttered, the memory took more of a toll on here, after all she had a similar fear; Deep water. She tried to shift closer into Gale's embrace, and he tightened his arms around her, comforting her as she closed her eyes. They all stayed that way for a few minutes, the Red stated that they had to keep going so they all stood and started yet another wall in their path. And that's how it kept going, the would push trough each wall and suffer the pain of the memories they contained, and come out the other side hurt and emotionally drained, after this next memory, which was the one of Neo's parent's murder, Grace finally broke down, she didn't stop crying for several minutes, Gale also began to bleed from his nose, and Debby actually passed for a few moments, after recovery they continued in, pushing to memories of Neo's time with Genesis, the days or torture and abuse, however they managed to push through, as they approached what Red said would be the last and most dangerous memory, they all braced themselves and entered,

(Flashback: a little over 13 years ago)

Neo was chained to the wall. As he has been for the past 8 months, he was a broken soul, ge didn't even react when Nolan entered the room, removed the chains from the wall and dragged him out by them, he flung Neo into a room and Closed and locked the door, it was then Neo finally spoke,

"Where am I?" Neo shouted out,"what room is this!?"

He received no answer. Then the floor began to shift, pillars rising all around him, making the space surrounding shrink until it was so tight he couldn't even move, and he started screaming in fear,

"No! Please!" He screamed,"Let me out! Let me OUT!" he started to struggle hopelessly screaming and Crying, then a panel in the roof began to press down, make the room even smaller, as Neo scream gained in intensity, then a crack ran across his vision, then another and another, until it finally shattered,

(Flashback over)

Everyone hurried out of the memory before it shattered to bits, Grace was crying loudly, screaming out as if she were still locked in the memory, Debby was screaming at the top of her lungs in agony, Gale's eye's rolled to the back of his head as his body convulsed, Kaz was sobbing uncontrollably, Ross had fainted and Red was trembling violently as tears practically gushed from her eyes and she curled into a fetal position. It took Twenty minutes for everyone to settle down, then they all stood, and looked to see their goal, the seal was floating before them, Red's Psy still encased it, but now a solid black core could be seen through it,

"Focus your Psy's on the sphere." she stated,"that should take all the stress of Neo's mind..."

The did what she told them, taking turns adding several layers of Psy to the sphere, ending with Grace.

"Good.. We are finished here.. Please. Return rest, we all need it" Red stated, as she faded away, and the others followed suite

(POV Change: Grace)

It was late afternoon when we returned, no one spoke or answered Ricky's questions, we just moved Neo into our room and placed him of the bed, where I curled to him, before I fell asleep his body flinched as if her were startled, the he muttered "Wolf..."

(Well that's over, hope you enjoyed this, not as much action as I wanted to put though, what we give up for the sake of plot. Anyway, sorry for disappearing for almost a year, but between school and band Practice, I couldn't really focus and stuck to writing a little at a time. So thanks for your patience and don't Forget to REVIEW! Adios mis amigos!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: The Voice, and The Gym Battle with Gardenia.

(Author's BS)

"Normal speech"

{Telepathy}

[Character's personal thoughts]

(Neo's POV)

{NEO!}

My consciousness jolts, I'm awake, sitting in the fields of my mind.

"Wolf.." I said. What happened? All I remember is talking with Ricky, pain, then everything going black.. I must've ran out of psy..

"Dammit!" I spat, of course, perfect timing; Wolf's in trouble, and I'm out of psy.

"Fuck it! This isn't going to stop me!" I snapped,"I'm coming for you, cous!"

{That's not a good idea} The voice echoed, though it sounded closer than it ever has,{have you checked?}

"Checked wha-!" I started, before the realization hit me"The SEAL!"

I bolted toward it's direction passing through the wall and by my countless memories, when I finally reached it, it perfectly fine, it was completely intact, surround by a light blue aura of psy-

[Wait.. That's not my Psy..]

"... It's Grace's.." I said after I check the psy,"and the other's Psy's are in there too.."

"They helped you" said the voice, right next to me and my Psycho Blade instantly materializes and finds itself pointed at a throat, the owner of said throat, looked just like me, except his clothes were Black and Red, and his eye's were a bright red color. He stared at me in shock.

".. You can see me?" he asked, his voice just like mine, Mid range, with a hardly noticeable rumble.

"Yes." I answered,"who.. Or what, are you?"

"... I am..." he started, hesitantly,".. A piece of you that was lost..."

"... So you're like a shard?" I asked, referring to the broken shards that are still lost in my mindscape.

"Ummm... Not exactly..." he stated, and my blade pressed into his throat more,

"Then What...?" I asked again, my voice dangerously low.

"I'm the part that was lost from the beginning," He said,"Since our birth"

I didn't like how he said that, but the voice has had my back for a long time, I'll trust him.. For now. I withdrew my sword and dissipated it.

"Okay. But what does that mean?" I asked,

"It means I've been lost for a long time" he said. He was just confusing me more, so I gave up.

"... Okay.." I said,"how did they get in?"

"They were let in. By you"

"What?!" I asked,"Ho-... Grace..."

He nodded. And I hung my head,

"What did they see...?" I muttered, pained,

"... Everything.." he said, and I said nothing,"it was neces-"

"How bad was the pain?" I asked, I needed to know just much they suffered, so that I can make it up to them all later. He hesitated,

"How much of the pain did they feel!?" I asked again, shouting this time,

"... All of it.." he said, and I hung my head again, "it's not you're fault, you need this to recover faster,"

He's right, my mind is recovering from the strain from the constant use of Psy a little faster. Psy, on it's own, can never really run out, but the mental strain caused by using it can have some serious side-effects. So the term "run out of Psy" means the brain can no longer handle using psychic abilities, normally sleep can rejuvenate it easily, but with the seal, my mental stamina was depleting way faster than it can recover.

".. Fine, but it's not recovering fast enough" I explained," I need to save my cousin! It will still take Two weeks for me to recover at this rate,"

"You need to rest... Wolf can wait," He said, trying to calm me down and I exploded,

"What the fuck do you MEAN "Wolf can wait"!?"

"I meant he can hold his own for now." he replied,

"How do you know that!?" I asked, even more pissed.

"I just do." He said, and my anger diffused, which surprised me,

"I still need to get up." I said, and he sighed,

"... I can help, but I won't be able to have your back in a fight if I do." He said, "not for half a month at least."

"Do it, I don't need you watching my back" I stated, the statement coming out a little more harsh than I intended, I noticed this when he looked a little hurt by it,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I-"

He raised his hand and cut me off,

"I get it..." he said,"But before I do this, there's just one thing you need to know "

"What...?" I asked

"Don't go after wolf until you've beaten Roark and Gardenia."

"What?! Why?!"

"If you go after him too early, something terrible's going to happen.. Deaths.. A lot of then.."

I stared at him, a little surprised. I knew he was telling the truth.

"How do you know that?" I asked, and he simply tapped two of his fingers under his eyes, and I said "Future Sight..." and he nodded.

"So you're a "Seer"?" I asked, and he nodded again.

"Huh.. You've got something I don't" I huffed. It's true, I'm one of the few psychics that can't see glimpses of the future, not even Future Sight works for me, I have to depend on Debby to be "Miss Oracle " since the fire of her's works pretty well at telling the future, though it's not very accurate.

"I'm going to go now... Good luck " He said. As I felt his presence leaving and then power flooded through me, I feel like I've had a month of sleep. I check the seal again, then I wake myself up,

When I opened my eyes, I am laying on the bed in our room. I check my surroundings with my psy, Grace is in the kitchen, so I shield myself from her before she can notice that I'm awake, Gale is in the living room with the rest of the team. Red's in her ball on the nightstand, along with the other's pokeballs, Ricky downstairs in the center, doing something. I hop out of the bed, and look at the window,

[It's morning... Great] I sighed. I open the door and walk, when the others saw me they all either stood or were about to say something, but I shushed them by holding a finger to my lips, as I continued toward the kitchen. I walked in, not even making a sound, Grace had her back to me, as she worked the stove, getting ready to cook. I stalk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, and she gasped, turning her head just in time for me to capture her her lips with mine, she didn't react at first, then she relaxed and moaned into the kiss, after a while, I pulled away, and opened my eye's to see her's staring back at me,

"Morning, Love" I said, and she smiled,

"Morning, Dear"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Omelets"

"Mmmm, awesome"

She giggled, then gave me a peck on the cheek and continued her work. I kept her wrapped in my arms until she started the stove, then I left the kitchen. Walking back into the living room, Debby automatically walked up to me and started turning my head this way and that,

"What're you doing?" I started,

"Shush!" she said, and kept on checking me, when she was satisfied, she let me go,

"What the hell, Debb?" I snapped,

"You scared the shit outta us, Psycho Boy!" she snapped back,

"Doesn't mean you can just snap my neck, Fire Brat!"

"Hypno Turd!"

"Vulpix Reject!"

"Gray Eyed Punk!"

"Tinder Box!"

"Claustr-..." She stopped, and I could feel the guilt practically flow out of her.

"... Sis..?" I asked,

"I.. I'm sorry." she said,

"... So you actually did see them all. Huh?" I asked, and she nodded,"it's alright, they don't hurt me anymore." I said with a smile, and everyone looked at me,"So let's just forget about them,"

The room went silent, then Debby did something she never did before, she hugged me. I couldn't believe it, even more so when Gale did the same, then Kaz, then Grace left the kitchen and joined in, Then Ross managed to get one of his arms around us,

"We know they still hurt," Gale said,

"And we're not just gonna forgot about em'" Debby finished,

"... Wh... Why are you doing this" I asked, holding back my tears,"I don't want you guys to-"

"Too bad!" Debby snapped, hugging me tighter,"we're a team! No. We're a family!"

"And Family helps each other no matter what!" Gale said, giving me a determined look. I couldn't believe this, I'm trying to protect them, and they don't care.

[No.. They care more]

I wrapped my arms around Grace and Debby, pulling them close, then grasped Gale and Kaz and did the same,

"D... Damn you guys..." I whispered,"... Thank you"

"You've done a lot for us..." Gale said," let us help you."

"Please?" Grace asked, begging me with her beautiful red eye's, and I sighed,

"... Alright.. But I have to warn you" I said,"the. Curse will have.. Effects,"

"... What kind of effects?" Gale asked,

".. It can take you over if it takes me" I stated, and silence settled over the room.

"... It can do that? But we're not Exodus's!" Kaz exclaimed,

"It's not like that.." I explained," More like you'll become like slaves to me.."

"Also, the curse reacts to negative emotions and desires, I'll try to shield you the best I can, but whoever has emotions or desires similar to mine when it starts taking over will be affected the most"

"... Well..." Ross Stated," it is a risk we are all willing to take"

"... You guys..." I muttered," I... I love you guys so much." we stayed that way for a while, then Ricky came in and ruined the moment.

"Heya, everybody!" He shouted,"guess what! I've brought my tea-..."

He stuttered to a stop when he noticed the group hug we had going on.

"... I just interrupted something " he asked,"didn't I?"

I roll my eye's, and we all break apart,

"What's up Ricky?" I asked

"I've brought the rest of my team!" he said, excitedly,

"And?"

".. Uhh. Don't you wanna meet em'?"

"Yeah, sure. Fire away "

".. I thought you'd be excited..."

I smirked,

"I am" I assured him," I'm just not showing it"

".. Okay." he stated," let's head out then"

"After we eat" I said, he nodded and we all stood and Waited for breakfast. When Grace finished in the kitchen, I help bring out the food to everyone, since the dining table was too small for us all, then we ate Grace's masterpieces,

"That.. Was.. DELICIOUS!" Ricky Exclaimed,

"That's Grace for you" Gale Chuckled, and She blushed after I gave her a kiss and thanked her for the meal, then everyone else gave there thanks.

"Sweet!" Ricky said,"shall we?"

I nodded and we all started heading out

(POV Change: 3rd Person)

They all headed outside, and Ricky prepared himself and pulled a pokeball from his belt, to Neo's surprise, they were all Premier Balls,

[Okay.. So he only used one type of ball, like I said, But why those..?]

"Okay!" Ricky called," First one up: Squirt!"

He released the Greninja, who did an acrobatic back flip before standing in a crouch, then blinked as he noticed Neo and his team.

" this is Squirt, he's my starter and my most dependable partner." Ricky stated and Squirt turned to him and nodded,

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all" He stated," and it's nice to see you again, Neo."

"Nice to see you again too, Squirt" Neo replied giving him a kind smile.

" Alrighty" Ricky said, getting our attention again. He threw another ball, this one letting out a Vaporeon. When it saw them, it immediately ducked behind Ricky, hiding it's face with it's tail,

"Oh come on Aqua, Don't be shy" Ricky Comforted the cowering Water pokemon," this is Aqua my own little mermaid, she's very shy though..."

"Hello Aqua," Neo greeted and she peeked out at him,

". H.. H-hi.." she squeaked out,"I.. I-I-I'm A-Aqua"

He smiled, then Ricky Sent out another Pokemon, One Neo had never seen before. It was bipedal, its stomach a pale blue. It had deep blue rocky structures encrusted on its face, forming a "mask", and more deep blue structures on it's back and the sides of its chest, forming a shell. It had long flippers with black finger-like protrusions at the tips, and it had a thick tail and short legs with two-toed feet.

"What.. The HELL.. IS THAT!?" Kaz exclaimed, eye's wide, as was everyone else's, even Neo's and Gale's,

"Heheheh." Ricky Chuckled," This is Crusher, he's a Carracosta "

" Car a wasta?" Kaz stuttered,

"Carracosta, it's a prehistoric species." Ricky Explained,

"... Wait.." Neo said,"... Are you telling me that you managed to revive an Extinct pokemon?"

Ricky Nodded.

"Yeah. I went to Oreburgh Mining Museum"

"Hmmm... Okay." Neo muttered in thought, ".. Anyway, nice to meet you Crusher."

The giant simply nodded and grunted in return.

"Any who, next!" He shouted as he threw another ball, this One released a Dewgong, that immediately started clapping it's flippers together,

"Heheheh. Hiya!" He greeted, his voice confirming that he's male laughing incredulously,"I'm Dewie!"

Neo blinked, and everyone just stared at the weird pokemon, except for Ricky, who just sighed,

"This is Dewie," he explaned,"he's a bit weird so you gotta get used to him."

Neo nodded and Ricky Tossed another ball this one letting out a Starmie, that simple stood in place, saying nothing.

"Star?" Ricky Called, and the pokemon turned to him,"you gonna say hi?"

{Hello. I am Star} She stated, Confirming that she's is female,{it is nice to meet you.}

"Hello Star" Neo replied.

"Okay now, prepare to be amazed!" Ricky stated, as he tossed the final ball, that released a Red Gyrados, who Roar and Scan Neo's team, before charging at Gale

"Whoa! Tsunami Stop!" Shouted Ricky, though his command went un-heard as the the charging pokemon Crashed into the ground where Neo and his Team were a few seconds before, As Neo and Gale Leapt upward, Ross Dove to the Right, Debby Rolled to the left, and Grace and Kaz Hurriedly Teleported next to Ricky.

Gale Landed on Tsunami's Head, and Neo landed on the roof of a building. Tsunami Flicked his Head to throw Gale off, and he flew off, though he flipped in mid air and Landed in a crouch, arm blades extended, as Ricky tried to regain control of his pokemon

"Tsunami! I s-"

"Stop" Neo cut him off, jumping down from the building and landing right next to him.

"What? Why?!"

"I think he wants to prove something, so let him"

Ricky stared at him, the nodded and continued to Watch as Gale narrowly avoided a Hyper Beam, and Leapt onto Tsunami's head Ice Punching him in between the eye's, before active his Leaf Blades on his arms, and Running down his back, slashing as he went. As Tsunami roar from the pain, Gale leapt off, then dove left as his tail came crashing down, glowing a silver color (Iron Tail). Turning, Tsunami used Dragon Beath, coating the ground in fire and leave scorch marks on the street and the side walk, as Gale dodged the attacks over and over again, then leapt upward as a Surf came at him, only then to be Knocked into a building by a Dragon Tail. Tsunami turned to fire another attack from his maw, but never got the chance, as Gale leapt from the building and Thunder Punched him in the face, as Tsunami went down Gale leapt off and Landed in front of his face, hold his arms blades to his eye's.

"... I think we both know who won this..." Gale stated, as Tsunami Growled,

"Fine, You win.." He said, and Gale retracted his blades,

" What the Hell, Tsunami?!" Ricky immediately started,

"Sorry, Master"

"Don't call me that..." Ricky stated, and Neo blinked,"I'm very disappointed in you."

"Wait... You can understand him?" Neo asked, and Ricky pointed to his ear, where a translater earpiece was placed, and Neo nodded.

"Anyway," Kaz said," What the hell was that all about?"

"I once caught a Shiny Magikarp in the river that runs through the forest." Gale stated " unlike most Magikarp who just resign to their fate and shut up, this one kept talking, calling himself "The Great Tsunami" and that he would escape and come back to kick my ass. So I let him go and... I guess Ricky found him"

Everyone stared at him as Neo chuckled,

"Is this True?" Ricky asked Tsunami, and he nodded,"... Wow... It's a small world..."

And everyone started laughing, after it died down, Neo introduced his team and they all just Socialized with one another as Ricky and Neo discussed what to do next,

"I want to challenge Roark and Gardenia,"Neo stated," I've already been to Oreburgh so teleporting there won't be a problem, after I take on Roark, we've got to rush to Hearthome, I've never been there so teleporting isn't an option."

"I know a shortcut" Ricky offered"should turn a three day trip from here to there into a two day trip,"

Neo looked up, checking the elevation of the sun

"It's a little after noon right now" He started,

"1:06 actually," Ricky stated, look at some small device,

"What's that?"

"It's a Pokenav, it's from Hoenns Devon Co."

"Oh yeah. Isn't you're dad a project manager?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you two still...?"

"No. We've starting talking to each other again, he's gotten over the fact that I don't wanna follow in his footsteps... Though it is still a little tense between us..."

Neo nodded and put his hand on Ricky's shoulder before turning back to the others,

"Alright, We're heading out!" Neo called out,

"Where're we goin?" Debby asked,

"Eterna City Gym" He replied

(Later, outside of The Gym)

"You ready?" Ricky asked,

"Born Ready " Neo replied, and entered the Gym with Ricky and told the assistant standing by the door that he wanted to battle the Gym Leader and asked if she was in.

"Yes, Ms. Gardenia is tending to her Flowers, she will be right with you soon." The Assistant Told him.

"Alright." Neo said, "I'll be waiting."

After a few minutes she came out, and she was stretching her arms and was yawning, "I believe you are the challenger?" She asked with a cute smile.

"Hello." Neo said, Smiling in return," I'm Neo."

"Hey Gardenia!" Ricky Greeted.

"Ricky! Hello! What are you doing here? I thought you were busy in Pastoria City being the-"

"I'm-just-here-hanging out with Neo." He said quickly, "He's the one I told you about, Remember, the badass?"

"Oh yeah! Wow, we have another Cool Guy in Town aside from Wolf, it's crazy seeing another Half Breed Here!" She said excitedly.

"Wolf?... He's actually.. A relative of a mine." Neo said.

"Really? But I thought he didn't have any other family other than his Mother and Father who passed away 11 years ago, Arceus Bless those Heroes." She said, "He never mentioned anything about you." She said.

"It's a painful subject, my parents were murdered and he thought I was either dead or missing up until recently." Neo stated.

"Oh my, I'm sorry for your loss... does he know you are okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I met up with him a day ago and we parted ways." Neo said, "Though I'm sure I'll meet up with him again in Hearthome."

"Okay, so are you ready?" She asked.

Neo smirked at Ricky, Having already answered the question before, and gave Gardenia the exact same reply, "Born Ready."

"Alright, Turtwig, Come on out!" She said as her Little Turtle Pokemon came out.

"Yay! Another Person to battle!" He said in his Pokemon Language.

"Hey little guy." Neo said, Though he said it in Pokespeech so everyone else just Heard "Gallade lade" except for Ricky, he heard both do to his translater.

"There you go with that again..." Ricky said

"Let's see if you are as good as your... ummm... what type of Relatives are you and Wolf?" She asked.

"Cousin." Neo stated, "He's my Cousin... Hmmmm... Alright, Kaz! Let's do this!" He threw Kaz's ball, Releasing the Alakazam.

"Alright! Let's do this!" He said in human speech, surprising Gardenia and her Assistant/Referee.

"Eeeep! He talks!?" Gardenia said shocked.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot most people aren't really used to this..." Neo muttered, then called over to Gardenia, "My entire team can talk."

"One of the many advantages of being Psychics!" Kaz shouted, "Now let's get this party started!"

"Heheheheh... Ladies first." Neo Chuckled.

"Okay then, Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" She ordered, the Turtwig sending Sharp Leafs flying towards Kaz.

"Kaz! Teleport, then use Psycho Cut!" Neo instructed, and Kaz vanished in a flash of purple, reappearing behind the Turtwig, then releasing his Psycho Cut.

"Turtwig, Dodge and use Bite!" Gardenia quicky said as the Turtwig jumped and Bit Kaz on the Top of his Head.

"Arrrgghh!" Kaz cried out.

"Crap!... Wait... Yeah, Kaz! Teleport to the ceiling and use Confusion to slam him down!" Neo ordered, and Kaz did as he was told, teleporting to the skylights, and sending the little Tortoise hurtling into the ground, making it cry out on impact.

"Owie..." He said.

"Come on Turtwig, use Grass Knot!" She said.

"Take this you meanie!" He said as he had Vines Come out from his Back and Dragged the Alakazam Down, slamming him onto the Ground.

"Ooooff!" Kaz Grunted, "Okay kiddo, no more mister nice guy! Neo! Let's try rapid fire, I don't care if I get wiped out!"

Neo nodded, "Use Rapid Fire Teleportation! Back it up with Fire and Ice Punches." He shouted, and Kaz began his assault, Teleporting in and Striking with Either a Fire or an Ice punch and then Teleporting away before Gardenia or Turtwig could react.

"Aaaah!" Turtwig shouted out in pain as he was thrown back and Could not move.

"I...*groan*... I think he's down..." Kaz stated weakly, panting.

"You alright? Should I recall you?" Neo asked.

"I'm good." He replied.

"Are you okay?" Gardenia asked her Turtwig.

"Gardenia, I lost..." He said sadly.

"It's okay, you did great, now rest up." She said sweetly as she put him in his Pokeball.

"Alright, come out Cherrim!" She said as she released her Pokemon.

"Yaaaaaay! Hi Mister Alakazam!" The little Cherrim Child said.

"Hey kid... How are ya?" Kaz said.

"Kaz, are you absolutely sure-"

"I'm Fine!"

"..."

"Let's do this already!"

"Cherrim, use Sunny Day!" Gardenia told her little Flower Pokemon, Then from the sun outside, it started to light up and shine on Cherrim, transforming her from her Overcast Form to her Sunshine Form, boosting her Attack and Defense.

"Kaz Teleport and Use Psycho cut!" Neo ordered, though when Kaz attempted to obey the order he falls to his knee.

"Cherrim, use Magical Leaf!" Gardenia told her Cherrim and Leaves rose from the ground in a blue Aura and was sent flying in Kaz's direction, hitting him on contact with more Power added to it.

"Urgh..." Kaz Grunted.

"Kaz.. .That's enough." Neo ordered, "Return."

"No, I can still-"

"I said Return! Now!" Neo demanded him.

"... Alright..." Kaz said. After Kaz was sucked back into the ball, Neo put it to his forehead and closed his eyes, then he put the ball back on his belt and stood there deep in thought.

"You okay?" Gardenia asked him.

"Yeah... Just debating on something." He replied.

"Okay, but hurry up." She said.

"Yeah... You know what: fuck it, let's take advantage of the sun!" He said as he levitated a ball to his hand and tossed it, "Debby, time to burn!"

"Alright! Let's set em' blazen!" She shouted as she was released.

"A Delphox, Those come from the Kalos Region!" Gardenia said.

"I was born Sinnoh though." Debby said, "Now, Shall we?"

"Okay then, Cherrim, use Dazzling Gleam!" She told her. Cherrim then emmited a Powerful Pink Flash of Light that Hurt and Blinded Debby momentarily.

"If you can't use your eye's, use your psy, Extrasensory then use Flamethrower when you've got her locked!" Neo advised, and Debby searched for her opponent.

"Gotcha!" She shouted and sent a stream of fire from her staff.

"Cherrim, Dodge and use Rollout!" She shouted. Cherrim then formed a bunch of huge rock and threw it at Debby, multiple times, each one connecting and blowing Debby to the ground.

"Ouch." She groaned, then she looked at her opponent with a glare.

"Use Hypnosis!" Neo ordered quickly, and Debby's eyes glowed orange for a brief moment, putting Cherrim to sleep.

"Oh no! Wake up Cherrim!" Gardenia pleaded.

"Great job, now, Dream Eater!" Neo shouted and Debby's eye's glew Orange again, and she inhaled deeply as tiny white orbs flew from cherrim into Debby's maw. But suddenly, the Cherrim had opened her eyes and used Giga drain to recover some of the vitality that had left her body.

"Alright!" Gardenia said happily.

"Damn." Neo's muttered impressed, "Debby, Heat Wave!"

Debby then unleashed a massive flame that blew Cherrim into a wall, surprisingly, she was still standing when the flames cleared.

"I am not going down that easily..." Cherrim said to Debby.

"Your not the only one who can put an opponent to sleep... Cherrim use Grass Whistle!" Gardenia said, Cherrim then sang a Pleasant Tune that Lulled Debby to Sleep.

"Not a good idea." Neo smirked, "Sleep Talk!"

Nothing happened at first, then a burst of flames flew from Debby (Overheat), blowing away Cherrim again and forcing Neo to errect a barrier to protect Gardenia from the flames,

"... Okay... I actually didn't see that coming..." He stated, Cherrim was down, she was hurt, VERY hurt and crying.

"I think Cherrim's had enough." Neo stated, as he withdrew Debby. Cherrim had a huge burn on her leg.

"(Sniff.) Why does she have to be so mean... my Leg..." Cherrim said crying like the child she was.

"Cherrim... oh my Goodness..." Gardenia said feeling very worried. Neo then walked over and pulled a burn heal out of a dimensional pocket, though he made it look like he pulled it out of his pants pocket to avoid freaking anyone out, and Sprayed Cherrims leg, "It's gonna sting a little but you'll feel better soon."

"Can she say Sorry?" Cherrim asked.

"Not now, she's kind of-"

{I'm sorry little one} Debby's voice rang out.

"... Never mind, she can."

"Thank you Fire Fox!" Cherrim said happily as she was returned to her ball.

"Those Pokemon of yours are tough." Gardenia said, and Neo smiled,

"They aren't my Pokemon, they're my friends and family." Neo explained, "Also they're Halfbreeds like me, So that accounts for it too."

"Oh... well, okay..." She said "Roserade, Come out!"

"You called for me Ms. Gardenia?" Roserade said as she twirled with absolute grace.

"Nice Roserade, but if you want someone beautiful and Elegant..." Neo stated as be prepared a ball, "Grace is the girl you look for!" He threw the ball and released the Gardevior, who was blushing madly as she had heard what Neo had said.

"My My it Seems someone is a bit flustered." The Roserade stated, then Neo came up behind Grace, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, when the kiss was over, Grace smirked toward the Roserade.

"Where's yours?" She asked, and The Roserade Balked.

"Lucky..." The Roserade Muttered.

"Let's finish this up." Neo said, returning to his place, "Grace, you ready?"

Grace Nodded, and took up her stance.

"Roserade, Use Sludge Bomb!" Gardenia ordered, making the Roserade form a Gross Ball of Sludge and threw it at the Gardevoir.

"Send it back with Psychic!" Neo advised, and The ball of sludge was encased in a light blue aura and launched back into the Roserades Chest, doing Normal, since she was part Poison.

"Grrr..." The Roserade growled.

"Roserade, use Double Team!" Gardenia ordered, making Roserade split into 10 Copies of herself, "Now use Poison Jab!" All of them Came at her at once.

"Grace, Extrasensory, find the real one, quick!" Grace Nodded and closed her eye's, scanning the copies for the original, but it was to late as the move hit Grace, sending her flying towards Neo.

"Whoa!" Neo exclamed before he moved and Caught her, "You alright?"

"Fine, Pissed, but fine." She responded and took her place back in the field.

"Forget Extrasensory for now, use Magical Leaf in a flurry, hit them all at once!" Neo advised again, and Grace did as he asked, Sending her Magical Leaves at all ten copies causing the Fakes to fade.

"Now Roserade, use Shadow Ball!" Gardenia said as the real one came from above and attempted to hit Grace with a Shadow Ball.

"Turn, Fire Punch!" Neo shouted and Grace's right hand became wreathed in flames and she struck the Roserade with a open palm, sending her into the air.

"Use Solar Beam!" Gardenia shouted, and as she was flying Roserade was charging a Beam of Green Energy and the Powerful Beam shot towards Grace.

"Shit. I forgot Sunny Day's still up... Grace, Reflect, Quick!" Neo ordered and Grace created a mirror like barrier, as the attack reflected off and hit the ground.

"Use, Poison Jab once more!" Gardenia said, and Roserade was charging for Grace with the Poisonous Move.

"Hypnosis! Now!" Neo ordered and Grace's eyes glowed light blue, putting the Roserade to sleep before she could look away.

"Oh No! Not again!" Gardenia said as her Roserade just stood there Snoring.

"Dreameater!" Neo shouted, and Grace inhaled deeply, absorbing Roserades dream, healing herself and scoring a super effective hit on the Roserade, Knocking her out.

"You won..." Gardenia said with a sigh as she returned her Roserade to her ball.

"Barely." Neo Stated, "That was tougher than I thought it would be, I've seen fully evolved pokemon weaker than Your Turtwig and Cherrim."

"And Roserade was no joke." Grace commented.

"Thanks, now, as proof that you have defeated me, I award you The Forest Badge." Gardenia said, giving the Badge to Neo.

"Thank you for the badge, and thank you for the battle." Neo said as he returned Grace to her ball,

"Good Job!" Ricky said, rushing over to them, "That was AWESOME!"

"Farewell, and say hi to your Cousin for me!" Gardenia said waving.

"I will, Seeya." Neo waved back as he exited the Gym.

"See you later Gardenia, oh, and if you see Crasher, tell him I said hi!" Ricky shouted as he left.

"Don't worry, I will!" She shouted back.

As they walked back to the pokecenter, Neo studied the badge, feeling guilty,

[... I should be going to save my cousin.. Damn you fate..]

"Neo?" Ricky worried voice broke the Neo's thoughts,"You alright?"

"Hmm? I'm fine, let's take a rest at Oreburgh, Neo stated, watching the setting sun,"We can make it if I teleport us"

"Then it's good I already checked us out of our room then,'m" Ricky said with a smirk,"let's head straight to Oreburgh!"

Neo smiled, then He teleported them both, making it to Oreburgh Pokecenter in three warps,

"Wait here. I'll get us a room!" Ricky stated, as he rushed inside,

"... Okay..." Neo muttered, and waited until Ricky came back out, then Followed him to a room when he finally did, this one was smaller than the one at Eternia, It's still had two room however, just no veiw and only one bathroom,

"You go first I've got some stuff to do," Ricky said, as he left, Neo went back downstairs to get Kaz, Debby and Grace healed.

"We'll have them sent back to you're room when they're all recovered,"The nurse told him," do you have anymore that need healing?"

After a moment of thinking he gave her Gale's ball as well, and headed back upstairs, brushing his teeth and taking a shower, when he exited the bathroom he saw the line,Starting with Grace and ending with Gale, waiting to go in after he was done, he greeted every one and left to go to bed, a few minutes later Grace joined him, and the both fell asleep,

**Well that's it for this one, next one comes soon, adios mis amigos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Tales of the team, and the curse of Exodus.

(Authors BS)

"Normal Speech"

[Characters Personal Thoughts]

{Telepathy}

*SFX*

"Neo! Wake up!" Someone shouted

"What?" Neo said, opening an eye lid to see Ricky standing there, looking a little worried,

"... How long were you awake?" Ricky asked

"Since you touched the door handle," Neo replied,"what's wrong?"

" I can't find Squirt, and I don't know where he went"

Neo automatically hopped out of the bed, Grace following him, and headed out the door,

"Where'd you last see him?" Neo asked,

"Last night," Ricky Answered," I let him out of his ball to sleep and he wasn't there when I woke up this morning "

"Where was he sleeping?"

"On the couch in my room"

Neo nodded and enters Ricky's bedroom to scan the "scene" with his psy, trying to find a trace of Ricky missing pokemon, after a few moments Neo turns and starts heading out of room, passing the others on the way.

"Stay here, I'll be back after I find him" was all he said before he left the room, taking Ross, who's in his ball, with him. Everyone stared at the door for a moment, before Ricky broke the silence

"Did... He find something?" he asked no one in particular.

"I think so..." Grace Answered, uncertainly.

"...We have some time to before he comes back," Gale stated,"... So let's get to know each other a little better"

"Cool. I guess," Ricky stated.

"How do we start?" Grace asked her brother

"... I don't know" he mumbled

"Well you all know how I met Neo," Ricky said,"and he's told me a lot about Grace, what about the rest of you?"

"Cool idea, we all don't really know how each of us became part of the group." Grace said, as she clapped her hands together and smiled,

"... Who first?..." Gale asked

"... Let's go in order" Kaz said, after a while," so Gale, Debby, then me."

"... Okay..." Gale said,"... When I first met Neo..."

(Flash back: 12 years ago)

Sobek and Linda were both dashing through a forest, Linda was carrying an Egg and Sobek was carrying a small, sobbing Ralts.

" Farewell," Sobek said as he looked back,"my old friend..."

"Dear," Linda called out, as she weaved between trees and leapt over branches,"if the catch us, they will harm the children!"

"We must hurry, my love!" He shouted back, and held the Ralts a little tighter and picked up speed, his mate doing the same,

(A few hours later)

Sobek and Linda dashed into the village, and skidded to a halt, as they set the Children down, a man dressed as an Aura Guardian leapt down from a building,

"Master Sobek!" He called" Where is Ga-"

"We failed to arrive there on time, they are... Gone"

"... Damn..." The man muttered sorrowfully,"Are their Children alright?"

"Yes, though I am afraid this one here had to see too much" Sobek stated, motioning toward the Ralts, who was staring out into the forest," now.. Take a few of Your Shinobi, Seth, and insure that any pursuers are taken care of."

Seth Nodded and the leapt onto a building before taking off,

"Gale...?" Linda called to the Ralts,

"... I... I'm gonna miss them..." he stated with a sob, and Linda picked him up and held him close,

"It is okay, just remember, Death is a bridge, those who cross, will be met again," She said to him,

"What does that mean...?" he asked,

"It means you you will see you parents again," She answered," when you too cross that bridge."

He nodded, and she set him down again, as he retrieved the egg, holding it close,

"How is your sibling?" she asked,

"She's fine," he answered

"She?"

"Yes. Mom could tell if.. She was gonna be a girl or not..."

"I see... " she said with a pause,"And what will you name her?"

"I... I... G.. Grace.." he muttered

"Grace?"

"Grace." he stated more confidently," After my mother."

She nodded at this, and the egg shook in his arm's,

"I think she likes it," she stated with a kind smile, and he cradled the egg closer,

"Don't worry sister. Brothers here," he whispered to it, and it shook even more,

"That makes my old heart flood with warmth " Sobek said as he watched the scene,

"Master Sobek!" called out a feminine voice. And he turned to see a Medicham approaching him,

"Cammy!" He greeted,"how are you?"

"I am quite concerned about the boy you allowed me to care for," she stated,"he has not stirred in any way since we last checked him... And his eye's are still..."

"I see.. This is does not bode well..." He mumbled, then he turned to Gale.".. Cammy?"

"Yes Sobek," she answered immediately,

"Can I ask you to take care of these two siblings, they are both psychics,"

"Yes." She answered with sheer determination," I will raise them as if they were my own."

" hmhmhmhmhm... You still have your youth," he chuckled," and you have a motherly soul, you will do well"

"Thank you, Master Sobek," she said before she kneeled in front of Gale,"come with me, I will take care of you two from now on,"

"... D.. Do you promise?..." Gale asked, holding the egg a little tighter

"I promise," she responded, then Gale nodded and she lifted him up and headed off into the village.

(Some minutes later)

"Welcome to your knew home, little one," She stated as they entered a house," go ahead and set your little sister down and explore, there is something I need to see to..."

After she headed off into the house, Gale gently set his sister down on a pillow and began to explore. On his little exploration, he found that the house was only one floor, and that it had a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a long corridor that led to four separate bedrooms, one, he could sense, was occupied by Cammy, and another presence that was extremely faint, but still there. He felt that he should just leave, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he slid the door open. Inside, he saw Cammy sitting down, meditating, and there was a boy laying down, in front of her. The boy's odd hair color caught Gale's interest, it was sky blue, so he crept closer, wondering why Cammy was meditating next to the sleeping boy, until he saw his eye's, wide open and lifeless, dull gray,

"Are you alright!?" He asked him, and reached out for his shoulder, the instant he made contact, felt an enormous amount of pain hit his head, and heard something that sounded like a child screaming in agony before he blacked out.

He woke up to Cammy placing a wet clothe on his forehead,

"Oh. You are awake young one," she said with relief," thank Arceus,"

"What happened...?" He asked, then he remembered what he saw, and immediately hopped to his feet and grabbed Cammy's shoulders,

"That kid! What's wrong with him!?" he shouted in concern," is he okay!?"

" he will be fine." she assured him,"His eye's have closed since you touched him and his consciousness grows stronger, he will be fine. You have other things you must worry about.

"Like what?" He asked,

"Come with me. It is almost time, hurry," she said as she stood and made her way back out into the corridor, with him following. They passed the boy's room, and Gale felt that the boy's presence is indeed growing stronger, as they passed there was another presence that was strong, and they entered the room that contained it. Gale looked to see his sister's egg shaking violently, on the verge of hatching,

"What?! But she's not supposed to hatch for another week!" he exclaimed,

"I am afraid to say that you were unconscious for that amount of time,"

"Oh... My sister is hatching..." he said, as if just now realized that. Then he started jumping up and down with pure joy," My sister's hatching! My sister's hatching! My sister's hatching!"

He kept repeating this as his body started to glow. Getting brighter and brighter, until Cammy had shield her eyes to avoid being blinded. When the light faded, Gale stood there as a newly evolved Kirlia, and Cammy began to giggled,

"You make a lovely looking girl, Young one," she teased, and his faced turned beat red,

"This has to change, fast," he stated. Despite his looks, his voice easily confirmed his gender, it was too deep to be a girls. Cammy was about to comment again but a loud *CRACK* interrupted her, and the both look to see that the egg has a large crack running down it, and more cracks developed before it broke completely, and there sat a little Ralts, looking at them both with her curious eyes,

"Ralts?" she asked, and Gale picked her up and held her close,

"Hello little sister," He said with a smile, and she cooed at feel his happy and loving emotions. His stood with her for a few moments until she fell asleep, then took her to a room that cammy led him to and he laid his sister down before laying down himself.

(Flash back over)

"A few weeks later, Neo woke up, and by then I had started a special sort of... Psychic training with Cammy." Gale finished,

"Heheh, you used to look like a girl" Kaz teased, and Gale's eye twitched, but he said nothing,

" okay, my turn!..." Debby stated," When I was a Braixen..."

(Flash Back: 10 Years ago)

Debby had climbed up a tree, trying to get her hands on the ripe Pecha berries growing on it. When even though she was a psychic, she couldn't quite control her psy, as in: whenever she tried, something would burst into flames, most of the time something she wasn't even focusing on. So here she was, singling out a Berry she wanted, and just as she was going to reach for it, it glowed dark blue and zipped of the branch and into the hands of some odd looking Kirlia, it's hair shaved on the sides and the top was swept into a Mohawk and it wore baggy black pants and a white under shirt. After Catching the Pecha berry and handing it to a Ralts, the Kirlia took off,

"Hey!" Debby shouted," I was reachin' fer that!"

The Ralts flinched, and looked up, noticing the Braixen for the first time,

"Oh... S-sorry!" The nervous Ralts shouted back," I... I can get you another one"

"Do it!" Debby Angrily ordered, then thought that this Ralts looked familiar. She watch as the Ralts tried to focus her psy on a berry, and fail every time, and sparking the Braixens impatience,

"Hurry up!" she snapped after a while, scaring the Ralts and causing her psy to break the branch Debby had climbed on to, causing her to crash through the rest of tree and into the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh my... I.. I'm sorry! Are you-" the Ralts was about to ask before she was interrupted by the raging Braixen,

"You little BRAT!" she yelled then sent a ball of fire at the Ralts, the frightened Halfbreed too scared to move, but the attack was stopped by a barrier that appeared before the Ralts, blocking it successfully. Debby, seeing that her attack had failed, got ready to launch another, but instead something slammed into her like a battering ram, sending her tumbling through the air and landing roughly on the ground. Looking up, she instantly recognized her attacker, Neo, the boy who took down an older student, that was always bullying the younger children. Then she remembered why that fight happened, the bully had hurt the Ralts, Grace is her name. He glared at Debby now, his piercing gray eye's burning with rage,

[I can take this little shit!] she thought to herself and stood, lighting her stick on fire. Recognizing the challenge, Neo raised his fist as they started crackling with electricity (thunder punch),

"STOP!"

The voice jolted all three of them, Neo's fists lost their electricity and Debby's staff lost it's flame, and they all looked at the source of the voice, and they both felt dread as they saw who it was, Seth, The Shinobi Leader and strongest fighter in the village next to Sobek,

"You children should already know that fighting is forbidden without a formal challenge," He admonished, and both Neo and Debby looked down in shame,

"Sorry Sensei..." Neo muttered to his teacher.

"Humph, what ever.." Debby huff and crossed her arms, putting up a defiant look,

"Well?" He asked, and they both looked at him, confused,"make the challenge, it is formal as long as a leader is present"

It took them a while to digest this information, then Neo turned to Debby,

"I challenge to a duel!" Neo stated,

"You did not say where" Seth admonished.

"... In the Sand pit!"

"When!?"

"In an hour!"

"Why?"

"I... What?" Neo asked Seth, who sighed,

"What purpose does the match serve?"

"... Uhhh... To teach you to stop being a bully!" Neo said to Debby,

"I'm not a bully!" she shouted back,

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Ar-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Seth,"save it for the Ring! Be there in an hour! Now go and get ready"

They just stood there in shock, staring at him,

"I. Said. GO!" he yelled and they the all scattered.

(An hour later, at the sand pit)

They're fight had drawn a lot of attention. Word had gone around that Neo had issued a challenge, and half the village had come to see the child, who had taken down a more advanced student, and who is Seth's, Leader of the Shinobi, now prized pupil, Fight. Words were whispered as they saw the boy and the braixen standing face to face. Debby's anger was impossible to ignore, as her body temperature had risen with her temper. And the normally cool sand pit, enshrouded by trees, as was most of the village, was uncomfortably hot. Neo, however, was either not affected by the heat, or simply wasn't showing it. His anger had long since cooled, and he regarded his opponent, not with hate or with a grudge, but with critical evaluation. They were even height, him being a taller by one or to inches, so he dubbed that as neither being a tactical advantage nor a disadvantage, her temper was easy to set off, her being angry already made it even easier, if she is angry she won't make wise decisions, therefore, getting her anger to explode could guaranty his victory. These thoughts and others like them circled around his calculated mind, checking all facts and possibilities and weighing possibilities and outcomes. After his thinking was done, he stared into his opponents eye's, she had a warriors spirit, and he respected her for that, but he was not going to go easy in her after she almost hurt his friend,

"You shouldn't have attacked Grace." he stated, breaking the tense silence between them,

"She made me fall out of a tree.." she stated through gritted teeth,

"It was an accident. You scared her"

"Not my fault she's a wimpy little brat."

"I'm going to make you eat those words"

"Try me punk"

"That is enough, you two" Seth scolded them, then turned to Sobek, who was there watching in the crowd,

"this is a Friendly match between Neo and Debby." Seth stated, putting an emphasis on the word "friendly" but everyone knew that their was nothing friendly about it,"let this be a fair fight between them and may the best fighter win"

After his speech he turned back to the two,

"Are you ready?" He asked, and two Nodded,"... Begin!"

(Play Light em' up by Fall Out Boy)

The instant the word was shouted they both leapt back wards to gain some distance, and Debby began to launch Fire balls at Neo with her staff, though to her annoyance, and every spectators surprise, Neo nimbly avoided the Fiery projectiles with an impressive show of acrobatics and maneuverability, as he either cartwheeled, flipped, or Somersaulted over the attacks as Debby began to growl in frustration,

"Stand Still!" She shouted,

"Nah. I think I'll keep moving." he taunted back, as he flipped over another attack.

"Grrrrr that does it!" she shouted in a blind fury, as her stick set ablaze and she rushed the boy,"C'MERE!"

She swung her fiery weapon, only for it to be blocked by a small sword made of Electricity as she and the crowd stared at the weapon in shock, Neo disengaged and slashed across her wrist, making her drop her stick, then her leapt backword and dashed forward, slashing her across the abdomen as he dashed passed her, lighting arcing in the follow through, and she fell to her knees, eye's wide open in shock,

"You should probably just surrender, you aren't going to beat me," he stated, and she growled and stood, picking up her stick as she did so, then turned to him

"Ya almost cut me in HALF!" She shouted in a rage,

"Not really," Neo stated, matter-of-factly,"I blunt my blades. So they don't cut"

"Good!" She said then leapt and swung her fiery weapon once again," take this!"

His eye's widened at the surprise attack and he quickly raised his blade to block the strike, after doing so, he noticed the blade didn't connect with the wood, it was stopped by where the flames were thickest, where they didn't waver,

"... So you can do that too huh?" He asked, and she blinked surprised by the question, before she realized exactly what he was talking about,

"Yeah. The trick with my fire?" she asked for confirmation,

"Uh-huh, making what's not solid, become solid."

"Well.. Legend abilities aren't always unique to just one person,"

"Yeah... I think what we have is called "Solidify""

After the short discussion they disengaged and backed away, then began to circle each other. After a few minutes of circling, Debby dashed forward attempting to bash his head in, he parried the strike without much trouble, and Countered with a horizontal slash, which she hurriedly parried. Then Neo raised his knee into her Gut, as she Doubled over her brought his hand down into the back of her neck, and her eye's when dark as she fell unconscious from the blow.

(Cut the music)

(Back to the present)

"After that,"Debby Finished,"I sparred with im' again n' again, and we both got better as we went, and he became like a little brother to me."

"Wow," Ricky said"... You two have the weirdest relationship I've heard of "

As everyone chuckled, Kaz hovered down from the roof, where he was Sitting on upside down,

"Okay." he stated,"I'm up!"

"So" he began," Neo n' I first met when I was still and abra..."

(9 years ago)

"No body wants you Kaz!" shouted an anthro Marshtomp Halfbreed at an Abra, who was floating away from him, after a failed attempt to reason the Marshtomp Halfbreed, "Yeah, go away you abandoned bastard!"

"Stop being a jerk, Jet!" Said an new voice, though Kaz didn't turn to see who was defending him,

"Shut up Neo!" Jet, the Marshtomp, threatened," Before I- aaack!"

This time Kaz turned to see Jet being dragged away by an adult, most likely to be punished for bullying, the other boy, Neo, was staring at the Kaz with concern, though he didn't care, and turned headed off into the forest to his own private little place,

(A few minutes later)

"*Sniff* it's not my fault" the Kaz muttered, as tears streaked down his face," that my parents abandoned me..."

He sat there and wept for a while, failing to Notice the bushes rustling until a low growl came from behind him, and he looked up to find himself surrounded by a pack Mightyenas. As he started to tremble, and Single Mightyena strode forward, the leader Kaz assumed, as the others made way for him,

"You don't belong here, punk" He snarled at him

"I... I'm sorry... I-I-I'll leave... " Kaz said as he started to back away,

"Nuh uh.. " The leader snarled once again," you crossed into our territory. And now you'll pay the price!"

The Bite pokemon then leapt at him, fangs aimed for his throat, Kaz's eye's closed as he waited for the end, then the he opened the as he heard howls of pain, and saw the Neo was standing in front of him, surrounded by several KO'd Mightyena. The one's who were still standing were huddled together, growling at him,

"Too fast for you?" Neo stated, his fist Crackling with electricity,"good.. Take you're guys. And leave, or this next voltage will be lethal.."

They never stopped their growling. But with their leader down they decided a retreat was necessary. So they retrieved their comrades and left. After the were gone, Neo turned back toward the Abra, who was staring at him in shock,

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Neo asked," Something bad could've happened!"

"Why'd you save me.." Kaz muttered,

"Because"

"Why?.. I'm just a loser with no friends.."

"I'll be your friend."

"... Wha?" Kaz asked, the boy had said it with such a natural tone that the poor Abra wasn't sure he heard correctly,

"I said that I'll be your friend." he said with the same tone.

"... W...why?"

"Because no one deserves to be alone."

After those words, Neo grabbed Kaz, who was still in shock, by the arm,

"Let's go, I'll introduce you to my other friends," He said happily,"You'll like them."

"... O.. Okay.. Sure!" Kaz replied, smiling for the first time in his lonely life,"Thank you!"

(Back to the present)

"After that. We went back to the village, and Neo taught me Thunder punch and how to teleport. I learned everything else studying under Cammy when she adopted me." Kaz finished.

"Cool" Ricky stated, then they heard the door open, and turned to see Neo enter the Room with Squirt following.

"Sorry for disappearing" He apologized to Ricky," I wanted to do some training in a cave bear hear, but lost track of time."

"It's Alright.." Ricky sighed," just tell me next time."

"I will."

"Well. Unless there's anything else to do, Let's head to the gym" Neo said

"Actually there is..." Ricky, as he went to his room, then came back with an old looking book and presenting it to Neo, who read the title out loud.

"... The Legend of..." His eye's grew wide, then he suddenly had Ricky by his collar, pinning him to a wall," Where did you find This?!"

"Neo!? Wha-" Rick started, frightened by Neo's sudden violent outburst,

"WHERE?!"

"Some old library in Sootpolis!"

After that Neo let him go, walking away While glaring at the book,

"There aren't suppsed to be any left. My mom should have made sure of it..." he stated in an Angry tone.

"It was their only copy." Ricky states

"I see... Good"

"Neo?" Grace asked,"What book is it?"

Neo said nothing, Just handed the book to her and sat on the couch with his head resting on his hand,

" The Legends of Exodus" She started to read, then looked at Neo

"Oh... There's a book about him?" Kaz asked,

"Yeah" was Neo's reply," it outlines every Exodus in my family who left Their mark on history,"

"Their all considered myths now, and hardly anyone knows about them, but those damn books were made to shun my family"

"They made my moms life a living hell in Hoenn, until she moved to Sinnoh, After that she went back and found every book and put them in her personal library,"

"So basically, she missed this one? And possibly several others?" Ricky asked,

"Yeah"

"So... I want to hear everything from you. Who was the Demon King? And How did he...? You know.."

Neo sighed,

"First things first. You know about the Super ancients? And How Groudon and Kyogre both fought,?"

"Yeah, Rayquaza stopped them,"

"That was first time. the second time it was the Demon King, though back then, he wasn't called that, he was just known as Zio Exodus, a man who grew up with out a father, and had a lot of power, He stopped Groudon and Kyogre the Second time, after that, they Called him "God Slayer Exodus""

"He earned that name even more when he Defeated Rayquaza, then The Regis, then He journeyed to Sinnoh and Defeated Giratina when it escape from Reverse World and went on a rampage,"

"He was a hero, then, I guess the weight of the world got to him, he was worried that his strength wasn't enough, so he sought power, in many places, even became what you would call a Hex Maniac, learning strange spells and other things,"

"He even tried to join the Seishin, a clan of Channelers that live in Mt. Pyre, but they saw what he was becoming and refused him, after that. He kept looking, going mad as he searched for the "Ultimate power" Eventually he discovered Aura, and using the knowledge he gained from the Hex, came up with the spell that would torment his bloodline, forever.."

".. The Curse of Exodus" Grace muttered, and Neo nodded,

"He." he started," He made a ritual, and Took a sword, drawing symbols into it, and began an incantation, all of the words aren't remembered, but the ending was,"This spell shall not be broken until Exodus is one with the spirits of the mountain of Pyre" and then he slit his rist with the sword, and it turned black as night and So did his blood, and power flooded into his being,"

"But it destroyed every fiber of his soul until only the madness remained, and with his power he raised an army and began his reign of destruction in Hoenn, conquering it in Weeks, destroying towns, taking innocent lives"

"He earned the name "Demon King" after he was done.. After he was killed by his son, Exodus the Avenger... My ancestors tried so hard to make things right, but we were outcast and shunned throughout the rest of history, no matter what we did, even after centuries of of us trying, we still are met with distrust from Legendaries, and the Sheishin still don't want us anywhere near Mt. Pyre."

"Okay, I got it. So he wasn't that bad... At first.." Ricky stated awkwardly,

"Not helping " Grace said, as she gave him an annoyed look,

"It's alright. Did I answer all your questions, Ricky?"

".. Yes." Ricky answered

"Good" Neo said, Standing," let's hit the Gym, this shouldn't be too hard with this many type advantages,**"**

**Well! That took forever... Sigh. I guess I'm might be losing the spirit, But don't worry, I'll get back! Anyway. Don't forgot to review! Adios mis amigos! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Coal Badge and The Hunt

(Authors BS)

[Characters Personal Thoughts]"

Normally speech"

{Telepathy}

*SFX*

(3rd person POV)

Neo enters the Gym, with Ricky, and sees the assistant inspecting some kind of stone, Oblivious to Neo's presence, "... Excuse me?" Neo asked, deadpanned.

"Huh? Oh hello there, did you come here for a Gym Battle?" The Assistant asked kindly.

"I came here yesterday to give you a heads up?" Ricky asked awkwardly, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I remember! Let me get Roark, He is probably in the back." The Assistant said as he left.

"... I'm guessing he's not the Sharpest tool in the shed?" Neo asked.

".. Nope..." Ricky responded.

"Another Challenger huh? Haven't seen one in awhile." Roark said as he entered the room.

"Hey Roark!" Ricky greeted.

"Hello there Ricky." Roark Smiled.

"This is the guy I was talking about," Ricky said, motioning to Neo.

"Hello, I'm Neo, it's nice to meet you." Neo greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, so you want the Coal Badge huh?" Roark asked.

"Yes" Neo replied simply.

"Okay, just stand on that side of the Gym." Roark told him as he walked to the other side of the Gym throwing his Pokeball up and down to his Hand, as Neo took up his position on the Other side,

"Well..." Neo called, "Your Gym! You first."

"Okay then... Come out Graveler!" He called, The Rocky Boulder like Pokemon came out with his 4 Arms in Fists.

"Finally! Another Challenge! I'm gonna kick some serious Ass!" The Graveler said Punching the Air.

"Heheh, cool." Neo chuckled, then tossed a Pokeball, "Gale, Let's go!"

"... May the best fighter win." Gale said, as he bowed to his opponent.

"Okay, let's do this! Graveler, use Rock Blast!" Roark commanded as the Graveler grabbed giant Boulders with one set of arms and used the Other to Punch them straight towards Gale.

"Gale, show him how swordsmen deal with boulders." Neo ordered simply.

"Sure." Gale replied, then cut the boulders in half with his arm blades whenever they got close.

"Graveler use Dig!" Roark told him and the Graveler buried itself underground... getting closer and closer to Gale.

"Protect, then use Mach Punch!" Neo advised, then Gale Surrounded himself with a barrier, when Graveler's attack hit, Gale's protect easily stopped the attack, the Gale sent Graveler flying with a punch delivered for sonic speeds, sending a few pieces of rock flying from it's body.

"Ouch! Ah no my Rocky Complexion! That's it, no more playing around!" The Graveler said.

"Graveler use Brick Break!" He ordered as the Gravlers Hands formed into a chop position.

"Gale." Neo Called and Gale understood what to do without orders, as he suddenly vanished, reappeared in front of Graveler and cut of his arms Before spin kicking him into wall.

"I wish I could lose more Weight... maybe when I become a Golem I could use my Body to roll faster... but until then... goodnight..." The Graveler said as he passed out... and his Arms Regrew.

"That Gallade is very strong..." Roark said in surprise as he recalled his Graveler back,

"Gale's the strongest member of my team." Neo explained, "And your using Rock types against a fighting type, you aren't going to take him out easily."

"Hmm... I will try though... Steelix, come out Buddy!" He released his Rock Snake like Pokemon that just stared down at the Gallade with Menacing Eyes, it was huge.

"Oh great... another Type disanvantage... it was was bad enough that A Buizel beat me up... but now a Gallade is going to? Ughh... this is not my day..." He said, Meanwhile, Neo took one look at the Steelix, and Face palmed.

"What did you facepalm for?" Roark asked confused.

"This is going to be too easy for Gale..." Neo muttered, then called to Roark, "You're looking at someone who specializes in taking out larger opponents..."

"Oh no... Steelix use Dragon Breath!" Roark Ordered as the Steelix shot out a Foul smelling stream of flame from his Mouth at the Gallade.

"Gale MOVE!" Neo shouted and Gale back flipped to avoid the attack, then continued to weave around the attack as the Steelix continued to press on with the attack, however it wasn't easily fooled and shot his Dragon Breath all around, to make Sure Gale would be damaged.

"Gah!" Gale shouted in pain as his legs began to burn.

"Gale, jump onto his head and Use Fire Punch!" Neo shouted and Gale complied, leapt onto Steelix's head and Fire punched him between the eyes.

"God Dammit that's the second time! Why does it have to be the God damn Eye!?" He yelled in Pain as he tried to shake Gale off, Gale, used to Large opponents trying to shake him off held tight before using his opponents movement to propel himself up ward and slammed back down with another Fire Punch, causing his opponent to slam into the ground.

"Ooog... Why?" The Steelix said as it layed there defeated.

"Because... I refuse to lose..." Gale answered him.

"Fuck my life man..." The Steelix said to himself as Roark recalled him in.

"I can't believe this..." Roark said in disbelief.

"Gale?" Neo called "Are you alright?"

Gale was holding his left shoulder, showing that he had injured it, and his legs were burned, But he turned to Neo and Nodded.

"Good." Neo said, "Return, you're in no condition to keep on fighting"

Gale nodded once again, then was recalled into his ball.

"He is really tough... Come out Rampardos!" Roark said releasing the Prehistoric Dinosaur.

"This Victory shall be mine." The Rampardos said in a Deep Voice, Neo simply stared at the dinosaur pokemon for several moments.

"... Aren't those extinct...?" He asked, His face straight.

"Yes, but he was revived thanks to a Fossil of his... we gave him life again." Roark told him.

"Same way I got Crusher, Neo!" Ricky Called, and Neo nodded,

"Okay... Fair enough..." Neo said as he levitates a ball to his hand, then throws it, "Ross! It's time to smash!"

"I AM ROSS!" Ross shouted his trademark roar as he stomped the ground several times, causing the ground to shake Violently, as everyone lost their balance, except for Neo, who is used to this kind of thing.

"That Metagross is Shiny!" Roark said in Amazement, and Neo simply nodded, as everyone regained their balance, Ross eyed his opponent,

"I shall warn you now," Ross told him, "I shall not be defeated."

"Don't believe everything your Robotic Mouth says Metagross." The Rampardos told him.

"Rampardos, use Headbutt!" Roark told His Rampardos as it charged, and it was actually faster than the last two Pokemon!

"Ross! Zen Headbutt!" Neo shouted and Ross braced his legs met the attack with his own Head, as the two were locked in a stalemate of strength, "Keep it up Ross!"

"Give it up Spider legs, you won't beat me!" The Rampardos told him, inching closer and closer. Then Neo smirked, and Ross chuckled.

"Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark ordered, and the Rampardos put the pressure up more then before on Ross, as he simply chuckled more, as his back wards slide came to a standstill, before he started to push Ramparados back gaining speed as he pushed,

"You put too much into the beginning and exhausted most if your strength," Ross Lectured," I, on the other hand, held back for this moment!"

"Ross, now!" Neo shouted, a Ross heaved the dino into the Air," Psybeam!"

Ross the sent a Gray beam of Psy and blasted Ramparados into a wall, however, it was still standing afterwards.

"Pretty Tough..." Neo muttered, "What do you think Ross?"

"This shall be an entertaining battle." Was his reply.

"Good thing I taught him a TM! Rampardos, use Flamethrower!" He ordered, as Flames came out his Mouth and Towards Ross.

"Block it with your Rock Spire!" Neo shouted, Ross stomped his arm into the ground and a Rock Spire Shot out of the ground, blocking the flames.

"Rampardos, use Sandstorm." Roark told him, The Rampardos stomped the ground multiple times, a Sandstorm starting to pick up on the Field, blocking the View of each other, except the Rampardos, because of it's typing.

"Ross Extrasensory! Find your opponent, then use bullet punch!" Neo Ordered, and Ross did as he was told, Finding his opponent and launch at him with a flurry of punchs at a surprising speed!

"Oooof!" The Rampardos groaned.

"Rampardos use Flamethrower!" Roark Ordered since the Metagross was in close enough range and managed to inflict Super Effective damage.

"Damn! Ross end this!" Neo shouted, "Hammer Arm!"

Ross Blitzed forward again and slammed his arm down into Ramparados, slamming him into the ground.

"Gaaah!" The Rampardos shouted out as it laid there hurt, "Damn it..." He muttered.

"I.. Am.. The victor..." Ross said as he panted, Then his Right arm buckled.

"Well... it looks like you win..." Roark said recalling his Rampardos back into his Ball with a sigh.

"Thanks for the battle." Neo said to him as he returned Ross to his ball, "It was educating."

"You have really Powerful Pokemon, That is not lie... As proof of your Victory against me, I present you with The Coal Badge." Roark Said handing it to him.

"Thank you." Neo said as he received the badge and then Shook his hand, "And that was a pretty tough battle though."

"Anything else you need?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Neo said, "How'd you manage to teach a Rock type the move Flamethrower?"

"Have you ever heard of A Technical Move? Or TM for short? They can be used on certain Pokemon, but not all of them, there are Multiple TM's in the World, they can be bought or found, make sure to find them in your travels." He told Neo.

"Alright," Neo said." I'll be leaving then, thanks"

"No problem! Stay safe!" He waved as Neo and Ricky left the the gym,

"Okay.." Neo said after they walked to the front of the Pokemon Center, "I'll heal Ross and Gale, then you check us out of the Center, and take me to that Short cut of yours."

"Sounds like a plan" Ricky stated,"I left something in the room though, I'll be back"

After that Neo went to nurse Joy and had Ross and Gale healed, and stood Outside the center as he waited for Ricky,

"... What's taking this guy...?" Neo muttered, then heard the doors open and turned to see Ricky walking out,

"Alright! Follow me!" He said happily,

(Few minutes later)

"How much further?" Neo said, Watching Ricky walk in front of him with a spring in his step,"And why are you so damn happy?!"

"Cuz I just got a call from an old friend," Ricky called back,"and she and I are going on a date when I get back to Pastoria city!"

Neo rolled his eyes and smirked, as he followed Ricky to wall that had a small crevice in it,

"Here it is!" Ricky stated happily,

"The crack?" Neo

"Yeah!"

"... Hell no"

"Wha?"

"I am not going in there"

"Why not?!"

"Because, Reasons"

"C'mon!"

"No"

"Dude!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"I just-"

"No"

"What's the-"

"No"

"... Just give-"

"I. SAID. NO!" Neo Finally Exploded,

"Why not?!" Ricky asked, then Gale's ball opened to release the Gallade,

"He's claustrophobic." He said simply,

"Oh" Ricky said, shocked,"that explains it."

Neo stood there and glared at them both as Ricky rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully and Gale returned Neo's glare with a stoic gaze

"... Neo..." Gale said, and Neo's eye's narrowed on him,

"What?" Came Neo's angered reply,

"Just go through the cave, it can't be that bad"

"I said-" Neo was about to shout, until Grace's Ball burst open and she Appeared in front of him, already locked into a deep kiss with him. When she had finally pulled away she held him close, looking into his eye's, no words were said, none were really needed, the connection between them was strong enough to make words unnecessary. Then she took his hands in hers and started to guide him towards the crevice. Ricky and Gale exchanged a glance, and then followed the couple into the the narrow tunnel,

(Two days later)

They emerge from the tunnel, Grace guiding Neo out and smiling at the sun and Hearthome City in the distance. Neo on the other hand, was pale and he didn't look happy at all,

"That... Sucked," he Muttered, and Grace turned to him, smiling as she held him close,

"You did it though. You got over your fear," she said happily, and he managed a grin,

"Only because you were with me," he said,"I love you."

"I love you too," she responded before their lips met for a kiss,

"Alright! Let's hit that gym!" Ricky Shouted as he exited the crevice and both Neo and Grace gave him an Annoyed look, before turning and heading toward town.

(In front of the pokemon center)

The group entered the pokemon center and Grace perked up,

"I can sense Aurora in here!"

" I know," Neo stated as he released Gale from his ball," Ricky? Get us a room please?"

"Yeah Sure" Ricky answered

Afterwards Neo walked to the back rooms, reaching the one that Aurora was in.

Neo, Grace and Gale entered the Room to see the Lucario, with Raiden sleeping in her lap with a Broken Ankle, and her head wrapped in bandages, staring out the window with a sad look in her eye's,

"... Aurora." Neo called to her.

"N-Neo?" Aurora asked, confused,"What are you doing here?" She asked with tears in her eyes. Before Neo answered Gale scooped Raiden out of her lap,

"I'm taking him to your room." Gale said as he left.

"Okay." Neo said to him.

"Aurora... What happened?" Grace asked as she sat next her on bed, And Neo Released Debby who immediately began to check on Aurora's injures.

"I was kidnapped... and then... they knocked him out and then me... I saw him being dragged away as I lost Consciousness..." She Answered sadly.

"... I know he's been taken Aurora, I need to know by who." Neo said, and Grace and Aurora looked at him in shock.

"You knew? Then why didn't you go and save him days ago you Bastard!" She yelled at him and barked.

"I couldn't." He Replied.

"What do you mean you couldn't!? That's your Cousin" she yelled at him.

"Because I was told a lot of people would die!" He Yelled back.

"By who!? How would you even know that!?" She shouted as her head started to hurt, "Ow..." She said in pain.

"I just do." Neo said, eye's narrowed on her angrily, "Do you really think I wanted to take so long? That I didn't want to immediately run over here?" He said.

"But he's suffering... They sent a tape... of... of..." She couldn't say more as she started to cry again in her paws.

" I know.. I can..." His eye's narrowed on Aurora, "... Aurora?... Have you been feeling strange lately?"

"Kinda... my Stomach hurts at times and I feel woozy..." She told him, "Look at the tape... it scares me..." She said as she inserted the tape at her bedside DVR, and a Screen in the front of the room turned on revealing Wolf with many Bruises and Marks... he coughed up blood from his mouth... his clothing was ripped... and was being Whipped and electrocuted.

"Stop playing games with me and tell me where that base of yours is!" A Woman yelled, she was a Cyborg, with some Human left on her, but she was distinguishable by her Specific Purple Hairstyle, A Hair Bun Pointing up on her head and on the back another Bun, it was Commander Jupiter.

"You will not... Put your hands... on those People... I'll kill you... You fucking... BITCH!" He yelled at her.

"You brought this on yourself..." She said as she whipped him again and again as Wolf yelled in Pain and coughed out more Blood on the floor, the tape then ended.

Neo promptly Smashed the Screen with his Psy, glaring at it in a rage, "She's dead." He stated, Voice low and thick with Rage, "I'm going to slaughter her." Neo said angrily and Aurora began to cry again, causing Neo's rage to defuse and him to focus in here again.

"Debby, when are you going to start healing her?" He asked.

"Just finished her check up." Debby said with a frown, "... Somethings strange, but I'll worry about it after I've healed her."

"My Stomach Hurts again... can you check why after my head?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, sure..." She answered as she gently made Aurora Lay down completely and concentrated her psy her head, Encasing it in a healing dome of orange energy.

"That feels nice..." She said relaxing.

"Yeah, usually I have to burn to seal wounds closed." Debby explained,"But the Nurse did a pretty good job with you."

"Nurse Joy was really nice..." She giggled.

"Really, thats good." Debby said.

"I think I'm better now Debby... right Grace?" Aurora asked grabbing her hand.

"Let's remove the bandages." Grace said, and she and Debby Did just that, Revealing Auroras head, looking as if the injury never happened. "You look wonderful!"

"Thank you!" She said giggling.

"... Aurora, exactly how bad are your stomach pains?" Asked Neo, still looking at her strangely.

"Not much pain, but it still hurts..." She said holding it.

"Debby, Focus on her belly." Neo said, "And Tell me I'm just imagining it."

"Imagining what..." Debby asked as her eye's glowed orange and focused on Auroras abdomin, "... Oh my Arceus..."

"What? What is it?" She asked them, confused.

"... Uhh.. Aurora..." Debby said, Cautiously,"... You gotta bun in the oven..."

"I don't have an Oven though." She said confused and Debby Facepalmed.

"No, not that!" She groaned.

"I don't understand..." She said.

"Aurora." Grace said, happily, "You're going to be a mother!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" She shouted out in Shock. Then a Chansey came in wearing a Medical Hat.

"Please be very quiet honey, you'll disturb the other patients." She said kindly before closing the door, Only for Gale to burst through it a second later.

"What happened!?" He asked, "I heard screaming!"

"I'm... going to be a Mother..." Aurora said.

"... Oh... Well, congratulations." Gale said, regaining his stoic composure.

"But It won't feel the same if The Baby's Daddy is not here... We need to go save him!" Aurora said getting up.

"No!" Neo said, gently forcing her back down. "This is a very dangerous situation, and you're pregnant."

"I'm his Mate! He needs my help, I'm only in Early Pregnancy, I can still move fast!" She said getting up again.

"He would want you out of harms way." Neo said, gently forcing her down again, "If you got hurt, he'd never forgive me, and I'd never forgive myself."

"I need to do this... I need to, I love him to much!" She said running for the door, only for Gale to stop her.

"... Aurora, you have to think reasonably." He said.

"No, I made up my mind... I'm going!" She said, "Get out of the way Gale!"

"Sorry about this" Neo sighed, before he chopped Aurora in the back of her neck, knocking her out before she could react.

(POV Change: Neo)

" She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up," Debby Commented,

"I know," I sighed,"I'm screwed,"

"... How are we going to find Wolf?" Gale asked,

"I know which general direction he is" I answered," I can find hi-"

I stopped all of a sudden, as Wolf just disappeared, without a trace,

"... He vanished," I said, before rushing out the Door, Recalling Debby to her ball,"Grace, stay with Aurora and make sure she doesn't go anywhere, Gale, we have to go. Now."

As we both ran out the Pokecenter I Veered left, picking up speed and activated my Skin Barrier, getting ready for what I was about to do, and Gale noticed this and did the same, the his barrier hovered a few inches away from his body, and was pretty visible, and was streamlined,

"... You're using Mach Speed?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Can you keep up if I go all out?" I asked him back,

"No." he answered, shaking his head," Try to keep your speed at Mach Five, I'll be able to keep up that way,"

"Fair enough." I said, as my body began to crackle with electricity, then I bolted forward as an Air Cone form around and a Sonic boom Clapped the instant I started running. This is a Legend Ability that Gale and I have, it's called Mach Speed. My ability to manipulate the Air around me with my Psy, coupled with my natural speed, and a little electricity to boost my muscles to allow me to move even faster, let's me use this ability. With my Skin Barrier making all wind resistance zero, and the electricity boost, I can break the sound barrier and reach Mach Seven Speeds in no time, though Now I have to Slow to Mach Five so that Gale can keep up.

(A few minutes later)

"What the hell happened here?" I asked quietly,

"... Damned if I know.." Gale answered, and I shook my head in annoyance

"This isn't the time for jokes!"

"... I wasn't joking.."

"Whatever!"

Gale and I were currently in hiding is some trees, watching a facility that was almost completely destroyed, and the few Galactic Grunts that were walking around, picking through the wreckage and gathering anything that was still usable. As we continued to spy from the trees I saw a man and a women emerge from the tent.

"Those foolish Genesis Grunts, Neptune, they think they can attack us and get away with it?" The Woman said, she had Cybernetic Armor implanted onto her, she carried a sword sheathed on her left hip, and her Hair was a Silver Color.

"They will pay soon Venus... just stick to our current orders and salvage as much as we can from the remains of this base..." The Man, Neptune, said, he had Blonde Hair and with the same armor as the women, Venus, and had a huge battle axe on his back.

"I'm guessing they're in charge." I muttered.

"Looks like it." Gale said, then a Bunch of Galactic Grunts came out of the Forest.

"Commanders!" One spoke up, "They escaped."

"How!?" Venus asked angrily.

"We don't know, we lost their trail." The Grunt answered.

"Just great... we lose them, but more importantly Wolf, who knew the location of his Army." she said calming down.

"... Gale... Stay here and keep eavesdropping" I Said," I'm going to go and search for something,"

After that, I began to sneak my way through the Ruins of the building, evading patrols until I found what I was looking for.

"This should help with the tracking." I said as I lifted the object, Wolf's Murasama, then I felt like I was being watched and turned around, scanning my surroundings with my eye's and my Psy and not seeing or sensing anything.

[What the hell...?] I asked myself.

"Master Venus! An intruder is here!" Someone shouted out, and I turned to see a dead body standing up, then it shimmered revealing that it was a Zoroark using illusion. It ran off to it's Master, drawing attention of multiple Grunts near my location.

"... Well fuck..." I said as grunts began to surround me, forming a semi-circle in front of me.

"Put the sword down now." Venus said appearing with Neptune, as she pet her Zoroark on the head.

"... No..." Neo said simply giving her an unperturbed look.

"Last chance... Put it down or we'll shoot you..." Neptune ordered as the grunts cocked their guns and pointed them at me. Then I sighed.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Fire!" Venus ordered and the Grunts pulled the trigger and the guns exploded.

"What?!" She said surprised, "Your a Psychic Half Breed... aren't you? Get him!"

Then a few Grunts came at me with Swords of their own, as the first three aproached me, I slashed them clean in half with Wolf's sword, though I knew the attack was faster than the eye can see.

"Don't give him a chance to attack!" Neptune shouted to his Grunts, more coming towards me.

"They never learn." I sighed, dashing passed them all, slashing as I went, sheathing the blade to complete the movement, all the grunts I passed fell to the ground, cut into multiple pieces.

"Enough of this." Venus said taking out her sword, "Die..." She said running towards me at full speed and getting ready to strike. When she brought her blade down I wasn't there anymore, as I spun around her, then I kicked back and she flew into a wall. She then got up and we Clashed Blades, until she punched me in the face. After being momentarily stunned, I kicked her feet out from under her and then kicked her into the ground. I was ready to finish her off but had to dodge an axe that would have cleaved my head from my shoulders had I not rolled under it. Then they both came at me at once, moving together in unison. After blocking sword strokes and evading axe strikes, I leapt back a couple of feet to gain some distance,

"Nice team work." I said, as I sheathed Wolf's blade and dropped it into a Dimensional Pocket, I Summoned my Shock Blade and it's leaf sheathe, sharpening the sheathe so that it could be used as a weapon as well, "But you and your grunts aren't going to be leaving here alive."

After I said that, the remaining grunts tried to charge me, only to get blown back by two Psycho Cuts from Gale, who decided to jump into this fight, literally.

"About time." I commented as he landed next to me, "What was the delay?"

"A few Zoroark and a Rhydon." He said, "They've been dealt with."

"Okay." I said, "These two are mine, handle the light weights, will you?"

"With Pleasure." He replied as he charged into the grunts and immediately started to take one down after another.

"Even it we don't make it out alive... I die knowing I served my purpose for Master Cyrus. May he rule the World!" Venus said as she and Neptune, attacked me, they both were much tougher than I thought. All of a Sudden Neptunes Axe lighted up with Electricity, showing that his Axe wasn't normal, he fired a bolt at me, electrocuting me, then Venus came behind me and kicked me into a Boulder. I stood up and Sheathed my shock blade, and stood a little Crouched, getting ready to use Bato Jutsu. Venus charged me again,

"... Reckless." was all I said before I Dashed forward, drawing my blade and slashing her three times, as I slid to a stop and jammed my sword back into it's sheathe, lighting Arced through the follow through, and her arm came clean off. After that I Kicked Neptune into a wall and threw an Ice Shuriken at him, freezing him to the wall.

"Nice Try..." Neptune said, as he broke free from the ice and Venus grinned as she picked up her Arm that was cut off and placed it to where it originally was, merging back into her.

"You didn't think it would be that easy do you?" Venus Grinned.

"Actually no." I answered.

"Sure ya didn't..." Neptune said as he charged his Axe and struck it into the ground, the ground rumbline as he sent shockwaves of Electricity to Shock me, though I jammed my Blade into the ground and absorbed it, then let the electricity flow through my body to give me a boost.

"My turn." I stated, before I dashed around him, slashing multiple times before I jammed the sheath through his Shoulder and into a wall, before back flipping over a sword stroke from Venus and countering with a slash.

"Not good enough..." Neptune said as he grabbed me, jumped, and slammed me through a Boulder, and then Punched me repeatedly in the face, before I sent him flying with burst of psy. As he fell to the ground I leapt and front flipped forward, jamming my Shock Blade through his abdomin and into the ground, then abandoned the blade, leaving it there to electrocute him, as I dashed backwards and kicked Venus as she began to charge at me, kicking her through a wall and Retrieved my Leaf Sheathe and reforming into my Leaf Blade.

"I can't move!" Neptune said.

"I'll be there soon!" Venus said as she threw a Smoke Grenade and made her way towards him.

"You know what sucks about fighting a psychic." I said to her as I closed my eye's and focused, until I found her in the smoke,"That even without my eye's, I can still SEE you!"

I dashed forward and shoulder rammed her, then begin weaving in and out of the smoke to attack, using it to my advantage, as she had to hurriedly parry or dodge my blade, before a Visor from the side of her head came onto her eyes, that must have allowed her to see through the smoke, because she kicked me away before I could attack again, but as I flew back I flipped and Threw a Flame Kunai at her feet, and it blew her away when it exploded at her feet, but she flipped onto her feet and pulled the pin on a Grenade, holding it for a few seconds before throwing it, then I knocked it aside and pressed my attack. To her credit: Venus held her own for awhile as we clashed blades, until we both struck at the same time, and stayed engaged with our swords crossed, as we tried to force our blades closer to each others necks, before I felt someone Bear Hug me from behind, Holding me in place.

"Great to see you up again, Now time to die..." Venus said as she got ready to strike, as she raised the blade, She was sent flying from a Spin kick from Gale

"What took you so long?" I asked, After sending Neptune Flying away from me with a small burst of psy,

"Grunts are tougher than they look," He said with a shrug," shall we?"

"Hell yeah!" I said with a Grin as I dashed toward Neptune while Gale went after Venus.

(POV Change: 3rd Person)

"Don't try it Gallade..." Venus told Gale as she kicked his feet out from under him and elbowed him to the ground, about to stab him.

"Come at me..." Neptune taunted, as he rammed Neo and grabbed his Leg, slamming him face first into the ground.

"Try what?" Gale asked from behind Venus, Punching her face into the Ground where his Image Faded, and holding her there, "You really need to pay attention to your opponent."

"How did you... do that?" Venus said confused.

"Halfbreeds like me have many Special abilities." He answered, "This is one of mine, Stunt Double."

"Stunt Double? I could care less if your a stunt double!" She yelled as she kicked him in the Crotch and threw him into a wall.

"... Now that..." Gale groaned while holding his Privates, "Was a cheap shot..."

"I don't have to play fair..." She told him as she elbowed his Shoulder and punched his chest, Until Neptune Collided with her as he flew through the air, and they both crashed into a wall, then stood while Neptune Clutched his arm as it sparked, showing that it was critically damaged.

"Fuck..." Neptune said as he stood up.

"Fuck is right... this is not good..." Venus said.

"Rocket Punch!" Neptune said as his Arm disconnected and flew towards Neo, Punching him in the face with enough force to send him stumbling, Venus then took out a dart, filled with a powerful poison, and shot it at Gale, hitting him in the arm.

"Your going to die Gallade..." Venus told him.

"Am I?" He said as he dashed toward her with his arm blades fully extended slashing her multiple times before spin kicking her into wall, then unleashed an flurry of Psycho cuts at her.

Neo, after recovering from that rocket propelled fist to the face, attacked with his Shock Blade and his Leaf Sheathe, as he continued to critically damage Neptune's cybernetic body, until Neptune, managing to counter, grabbed his Arms and spun him around, getting him dizzy and did a Jumping Piledriver, slamming Neo's head in the Ground.

"Do you feel the Arbok Venom pumping through your veins? As it kills you slowly from within?" Venus said with a Psycho like Voice, as she kicked Gale back and kneed him in the face. Then Gale punched through her chest and lit his fist on Fire, burning her from within, as her armor melted and she howled in pain.

"Yeah, it feels the same way as this." He answered, and the flames caught to her armor, spreading rapidly.

"No! AAAAAGH!" She howled in pain as she was on fire, "IF I DIE YOU WILL AS WELL!"

She then brightened up and Jumped towards Gale, about to Self Destruct on him, and she tackled him to the ground.

"Like I Said before." He said as his voice came from atop a partially crumbled wall, as his image faded from her grasp, and she looked up to see him standing there, looking at her with contempt, "You needed to pay attention to your opponent."

Then he jumped down and behind the wall to avoid the blast.

"Venus... You'll pay..." Neptune Said, as he grabbed his Axe again and swung for Gale, only for Neo to intercept him, pushing him back before throwing a Flame Kunai at his feet, then it sent him flying when it exploded.

"Neo... I'm poisoned..." Gale said weakly and Neo pulled out an Antidote from his dimensional pocket and gave it to him.

"Use this and Rest." Neo told him as he returned him to his ball, then turned to face Neptune as they stared each other down for a few moments before Neptune spoke.

"I'll kill you, you filthy Half Breed..." He said as his Axe swiped at Neo's Chest, As Neo back flipped over the axe, He Threw multiples Flame Kunai, peppering the ground with explosions, after recovering from the blasts, Neptune struck the ground with his Axe, shaking the ground and causing Neo to lose his balance, then he Jumped with his Axe ready to strike him down, Neo wasn't there when the Axe hit, however, as he dashed Backwards to avoid the blow, then he dashed forward after Sheathing his blade, Unsheathing it and slashing in one lighting fast movement as he dashed past Neptune, he slid to a stop and sheathed the blade as lightning Arced through the Follow through, and Neptune fell to his knees, his body sparking all over and beginning to shut down.

"I regret... none of my Actions... In the end... I served a Purpose... Haaaaaail... Cyruuuuuuuus..." Neptune said as he finally shut down. Then Neo Threw a another Flame kunai and Walked away as the explosion that Followed destroyed the body,

"You lose," He said, as he Walked, Scanning the ruins until his eye's Fell upon a familiar object, Wolf's bandana, as he picked it up he began to search for traces of Wolfs presence. Finding it he turned and dashed off in the direction it's coming from," I'm coming Wolf, and I'll be damned if I let anybody get in my way."


	12. Chapter 12

**You're all probably aggravated with me for taking so long in between chapters (I know Wolf is despite him not voicing it) I'm not here to make excuses, but my life isn't leaving much time for writing, I'm either at school trying to get my credits in order so I can graduate, spending time with friends and family, working, or so darn tired that I pass out after a few minutes of writing. I'd like to apologize for my tardiness, and for making all of you patient readers wait because of my messed up schedule. I would how ever like to thank all of you who have favorited and followed my story and have stayed with it despite it's ridiculous update schedule. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me and I feel terrible for taking so long. **

**Now, before I start the chapter, I've seen other writers do these things and I'm wanting to give it a shot, so, let's break the forth wall shall we? ;)**

**Orivon: Hola mis amigos!**

**Neo: hey everyone.**

**Orivon: how's it feel talking to your fans fot the first time, amigo?**

**Neo:(smirk) I'd like to say thanks to all you guys for cheering for me, and for sticking with this bum even though he's always late.**

**Orivon: Hey! I try!**

**Neo: Try harder.**

**Orivon: Easier said than done!**

**Neo: stop making excuses.**

**Orivon:... Grrrrr...**

**Neo: Heheheh... Seriously though. Thanks everyone, you're actually what's keeping this guy trying. He would have given up a long time ago with out the favs and follows he's gotten.**

**Orivon: yeah! You guys have been awesome! I wish I got more reviews but I'll deal with it, I'm still gonna keep trying! MNow with out further ado-**

**Neo: Let's ge started!**

**Orivon: hey that's my line!**

**Neo: Too bad.. Heheheh.**

**(This chapter was done in Collaboration with RaginWolf2124!)**

Chapter 11: The Rescue,

(Author's Talk)

[Character's Personal Thoughts]

"Normal Speech"

*SFX*

{Telepathy}

(POV: Neo)

[Shit... How'd I get into this mess...?]

I asked myself as I dash trough the forest, why? Because I'm being chased by some Genesis Grunts who were lucky enough to walk RIGHT under the spot I decided to rest for the night and then looked up,

[Sloppy, very sloppy. Seth'll kick my ass if he finds out about this]

After I broke sight with my pursuers, I dashed up into the trees and veered left leaping from branch to branch for a few miles. Then I stopped and climbed higher into a tree, and look around me, checking my surroundings,

[If these jokers were on patrol around here ] I thought to myself as I scanned the forest around me,[then... Gotcha!]

I spotted a large tower to the east, this deep in the forest meant that it would be almost impossible to find, Perfect for Genesis-they like being hidden-,

"... Now... Just to get in there and find Wolf..." I muttered before I climbed to a lower part of the tree, but still far enough from the ground that I wouldn't be noticed easily,"but first..."

I closed my eyes and focused, when I opened them again, I was standing in the grassy fields of my mind, with Gale, Kaz, Ross, and Debby, Who was scowling at me,

"How the hell did they SEE you!?" She snapped,

"I made a mistake, they caught me sleeping in a tree," I growled," I didn't climb high enough.."

"... Sloppy, Neo, very sloppy..." Gale commented, shaking his head,

"Oh shut up.." I snapped," I'm not here for this crap, I'm here cuz we need to talk about a plan,"

"K. What do ya have in mind?" Kaz Asked, as he sat down in a meditative position," Going in like the sword slingin', punch throwin', ass kickin', Crazy bas-"

"Kaz.. Shut up... Now." I said, as I glared at him and he chuckled," and No.. That's not the plan"

"What of the tower, do you suspect its design to be similar to the ones that they have constructed before?" Ross asked,

"No, Ross," I answered him as I shook my head," I don't think that tower will be the same as the others,"

"Do you think you can find the buildings schematics?" a New voice asked, and everyone looked to see Red standing there,

"I was thinking about that," I said to her," but I'll need to break into the building to do that,"

"That should be easy," she said," you are the equivalent of a Ninja, are you not?"

"I am. But that's still a risky venture," I said,

"I say you should take that risk," Gale said," it would help us come up with a plan,"

"... Okay. I'll give it a shot, though Gale, I'm leaving Kaz, Debby and Red with you, I'll take Ross just in case something go's wrong," I said, and Gale nodded, before I cancelled the mind link and released Gale from his ball, and gave him everyones pokeballs except for Ross's,

"... Good luck," He said,

"Right" I replied, before I dashed through the trees, heading toward the base.

(A few minutes later)

Getting in was the easy part, finding the schematics, a little harder, getting out, Now That was hard, I stalk the halls, avoiding and cameras and guards alike, but they were starting to beef up security,

[I guess those idiots that were chasing me earlier reported back] I thought, as I evaded another group of grunts by slipping into a niche, after they passed, I turned down another hall and creapt along the walls, these halls were obviously for recreation because the doors all lead to lounges and small gyms, and had a few niches here and there and arches for decoration, thankfully; It just made it easier to sneak around, as I ducked into a lounge I had to slid behind a locker of some sort, and waited, as another patrol passed by, after waiting for a few seconds, I slipped back out and continued on my path, until I reatched the room that I came in from, this one had an open window, unfortunately though, the room was occupied, three grunts were sitting on one of the couches staring something on the tv.

"So.. How's your wife doing?" the first man asked

"She's fine," the second responded

"You still married?" the third asked

"Yeah, why ya ask?" the second answered,

"No reason," the third responded

After that, I ignored the conversation, they were distracted, taking a risk, I darted toward the window and jumped, rolling behind a tree when I hit the ground from my two story high fall, and listening for any hint that they saw me, satisfied, I took off again.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

Gale was still standing in the tree, watching a patrol of Grunts standing below and debating whether to take them out or not,

"You going to take them out?" said a voice right next to him, and he almost decapitated Neo with his arm blades,

"... Don't ever do that again," he warned, and Neo chuckled

"Well?" Neo said, motioning to the four Grunts below them,

"... I say we let them pass" He decided, and Neo Nodded.

After a while the Grunts left in the direction of the base in a rush,

"... So what's the plan?" Gale asked.

"Well. I have the layout, and while I was in there I managed to sense Wolf before I got to an area where the disabler was on. I know he's there." Neo answered, as he leaned back against the tree and studied the schematics of the base,

"... See anything?" Gale asked,

"Yeah, the Control room is on the third Floor..." Neo answered, before asking,"Think you can get to it and destroy the disabler?" and Gale Nodded,

" alright... Holding Cells are in the higher floors..." Neo started to mutter. As he calculated a plan in his head.

Gale stayed silent, he was used to Neo going into his own little world as he came up with a plan. He's been with Neo on plenty of rescues, and they've never failed once. As he scanned the Area. A voice called out to him nervously,

{Gale?} it was Debby, sounding a little concerned.

{Yeah?} he answered

{.. How is he?} she asked

{... He's tense.. Like he always is. I think worrying about Wolf is just distracting him from the anger a little.} he answered again

{...}

{Debby?} he asked when she went quiet{ you alright?}

{Yeah... I'm fine} she answered, though he knew she was hiding something, and he had a good guess at what it was.

{Debb.} he's said, calling he by her nickname,{is there something you want to tell me?}

{... Yeah} she answered,

{What is it?}

{I wanted to say.. Thanks}

{... What?} he asked, that wasn't what he was expecting,

{I didn't really thank you for helping me feel better after we saw Neo's.. Ya know...} she said, referring to the trip through Neo's memories, when she had collapsed Into Gales arms

{... Yeah.. You're welcome..} he said, a little disappointed.

{Anyway.. Keep an eye on him for now... We don't want him to lose it} she advised

{I know} he replied as he looked to Neo once again, watching him focus intently on the schematics,{let's just hope nothing goes wrong}

(The next day)

(POV Change: Neo)

"What the hell's taking them so long" I muttered from my hiding place inside a dark room,"they shouldn't be taking so damn long.."

I was starting to get really impatient, and irritated, I'm hidden a dark room with two grunts outside the door laughing about some Halfbreeds getting tortured, only making me more pissed at these sadistic bastards! And worse off I'm completely powerless because of the damn Disabler, otherwise these fuckers would be dead already! But I have to wait for Gale and Ross to destroy the control room, which is where the controls for the Disabler are in, which shouldn't be taking so damn long! The plan was for me and Kaz to sneak up to the ninth floor of this tower, right below where the holding cells began, while Gale and Ross made their way to the control room on the fifth floor, so the could shut down the Disabler and take care of any camera and security systems, as a bonus Gale would try to find any intel on other bases in the region, after that was done they'd report in and go to meet up with Debby, who should have set up makeshift infirmary nearby, while I begin freeing any Halfbreeds that have been captured and have Kaz teleport them to Debby, and find Wolf while I do so. The final part of the plan involves me finding the boiler room, or whatever they use to get power for this building, and blow it up, hopefully destroying the entire base. But I'm stuck in this room listening to these two punks talk about torturing people!

"Oh yeah, and I remember how the little brat started screaming for his parents, and then watching the look on his face when I told him that their dead!" one man Laughed, and it was taking every bit of my will power not to go and rip is throat out,

[Would these two hurry the Fuck up!?] I screamed in my head,

{Neo, it's been done, we're going to find Debby as planned} I heard Gale say through Telepathy, and after I realized my powers were back I summoned two Leaf Blades in the form of daggers and killed the two grunts before they knew what hit them. After dragging their bodies into the room, I headed up the stairwell to my left, and rushed to the tenth floor, I could sense Wolf just one floor above me, along with two other presences, one of them feeling very familiar, but I had to hurry. I passed two Cells, finding them both empty, I still had to check the cells because even with my sensory I couldn't detect dark types. Passing another cell, I checked to see five Anthros inside, I cut into the door using my flame sword, as it cut the large iron door like a hot knife through butter, and cut the hinges and the lock, then kicked it down where it crashed with a loud *Clang!*, waking up the five Halfbreeds inside, after a quicker look, I could see that they were all chained to walls, and glaring at me, except for one, a Anthro Arcanine, was still knocked out, and heavily injured, I headed toward him, and another one started screaming at me, a female Anthro Lopunny,

" Don't you dare touch him!" she shouted,

"Shut up" I said harshly, but quietly, giving her a glare and she instantly quieted down, as I kneeled next to the arcanine, checking his neck for a pulse, I found one, but it was very week. After that I summoned a flame Shuriken, and as the others in the room were about to call out I sent it spinning toward the door way, just as a grunt was running through it, it pierced his next and he stumbled to the ground and his lifeless body slid ti a stop in front of another of them as the stared at him in shock,

"I'm here to get you out, so keep quiet!" I whispered. And start to cut their chains one by one, my flame sword making quick word of the iron chains. After I was done I released Kaz,

"Take them to Debby," I ordered, and the grab his shoulder and leaned closer to his ear," and tell Gale to keep an eye on them, I don't like the feeling I get from these guys"

After that he teleported with them, and I moved on to the other cells, repeating the process of checking cells and saving any halbreeds or other prisoners I find inside, I found a famile of four, the mother very gratful for saving her and her kids, two male halfbreeds who were very injured, and one Halfbreed kid, no more the 7 years old, who was recently orphaned, he had been taken from his parents and then put here while they where killed. After Kaz took that last kid out, I found no more people on this floor, and I hurried up to the next one.

I didn't feel any other presences, so I just rushed to Wolf's room, I sensed one more person and there was a lot of tension. So I did the the natural thing,

{Get down, Now.} I telepathed them, then threw my Flame Kunai into the door and backed away before it exploded, then rushed back in  
"What the-?!" a grunt started, but never got to finish as I threw two Ice Shuriken, hitting him in the throat and chest, and he froze from the inside out, covered in ice  
"Nice to see you again... Neo." Wolf said.  
"Hey Cousin." I said as I stepped out of the smoke, then saw someone I recognized, "... Kai?"  
"...Yeah, hey Ne-" Kai started, before I dashed forward and punched him through a shower door.  
"Was that cause he flirted with your Girlfriend 5 years ago or because he ran away from Aura Temple?" Wolf asked.  
"The second one." I stated, before I turned back to Kai and lifted him up by his collar, "Do you have any Idea how worried you made Debby and her mom!? How worried all of us were?!"  
"Ugh, nice to see you again too, asshole." Kai muttered, and my jaw clenched.  
"We'll talk about this later." I said with a dangerously low voice, and Kaz's ball burst open.  
"I'm ready." He said as he put his hand on Wolf's and Kai's shoulders.  
"What about the other Half Breeds that could still be here?" Wolf asked.  
"We'll get them out, don't worry about it." I said, as I Glared at the other grunt, summoning my Shock Blade.  
"He's with us, we'll explain later, for now, just do what you can." Wolf told me, and I hesitated before dispersing the sword.  
"Alright, see you outside." I said as Kaz warped them outside. After they were gone, I dashed back out and started to head to the stair well again. But I stop in my tracks when I felt eye's one me, and turned. Who I saw made me clench my fist, Nolan was standing at the other end of the hall, I could almost FEEL the smirk that was hidden by that mask. I summoned my shock blade, ready for a fight, but he just turned and headed up the stairwell to the next floor, leaving me there, stunned. Before I could take off after him, the building started shaking, and Cracks started to appear on the floor,

"Well shit" I muttered, before I took of down the stairwell, and then exited them, running passed a few panicking grunts ,

"What going on?!" one of them asked,

"The buildings coming down!" another shouted,

"Who's that?!" asked another, pointing at me,

"I don't know!"

"Stop him!"

And after that, they gave chase, as I took a few more turns before reaching the other stairwell again.

"Couldn't they have made this easier by making just one big stairwell?" I grumbled, as I leapt down to the next floor, and kept running, as more cracks formed on the building and I had to dodge falling debris, and cut down a few grunts who tried to get in my way.

I needed a window, and unfortunately they were only on the first through fourth floors.

"Three more to go," I muttered to myself as I jumped down another stair well. I turned right then left. And I was about to go left again, but the floor gave way beneath me, and I fell to the next floor, recovering from that little surprise, I rolled when I landed and kept running. Turning left I found myself at another stairwell, and dashed through the doorway just as a large piece of the ceiling fell, blocking the door way. In jumped down another floor, and started to run when the building sank suddenly, causing me to stumble, after I righted myself. The building began to crumble, and I dashed forward, avoiding debris and screaming grunts alike. I realized that if I didn't do something quick, this place is coming down, with me in it. So I took a risk and ran straight at a wall, throwing a Flame Kunai into it, and lept through the hole the explosion created, after I cleared the smoke, I see that I was lucky enough to jump outside the building, then I started free falling, and hurriedly created a platform with my psy, slowing myself down and turning my fall into a fast glide, as I neared the ground I lumped and rolled with my landing, completing the movement by rolling to a crouch, I turned just in time to see the rest of the tower collapse, causing tremors as the building hit the earth.

"Well... That sucked." I stated, as I searched for the othere's with my psy, finding them, I took off in their direction. I slid to a stop when I arrived, and Noticed two, things, one; Wolf was out like a light, and two; the five Anthros I saved were gone.

"Hey." Gale said as he walked up to me,

"How's Wolf?" I asked,

"He'll be fine once we get him to the Pokecenter" he answered, and I nodded.

"Okay then" I said a little louder , and everyone's eyes fell on me,"Kaz, get these people to Aura temple and explain the situation to Sobek"

"Alrighty! People gather around!" Kaz said and after they did, they all vanished in a flash of purple.

"So what's next?" Kai asked.

"Ross?" I called,"You willing to carry Wolf back to Hearthome? we're heading back to the pokemon center"

He nodded and lifted Wolf onto his back.

"Here Neo. You'll want these," Gale said, as he handed me the rest of the teams pokeballs and I returned him to his ball, then shrunk it and clipped it back on to my belt. Then I turned to Kai,

"How far is Hearthome from here?" he asked,

"About about ten or twelve miles, Ross is going to be flying us there," I stated, and he seemed a little shocked,

"... HE CAN FUCKIN' FLY!" he shouted,

"I can hover, to be more precise." Ross stated, before he tucked his arms in and lifted of the ground, hovering.

"... Okay..." Kai muttered, and I couldn't help but grin," wait, what am I gonna do!?"

"You and I are going hop on his back and make sure Wolf doesn't fall off, we're going to be moving quickly" I said, and he nodded, we both hell on to the top blunt ends of Ross's arms and I made sure wolf was secured with my psy, and Ross put ou a barrier in front of us to act as a windshield before he took of like a bullet, with Kai screaming "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" as he was almost thrown off.

(POV Change: 3rd person)

(Hearthome Pokemon Center)

"So. Your sure he's up?" Kai asked, with a mischievous smirk

"Yes" Neo answered, obviously annoyed," now shut up"

"But how can ya tell?" Kai pressed

"Cuz I'm a psychi- you know this already!"

"But how do you know that I know-"

"Kai... I'm going to murder you in your sleep..."

"Heheheheh"

"Ack! Aurora... to tight..." they heard Wolf say as they entered the room.

"Back from the dead cous?" Neo said.

"Yeah... one question though... HOW COULD YOU LET THOSE 5 GET AWAY!?" Wolf yelled. Then a Chansey came in.

"I said no yelling!" The Chansey said before leaving again.

"What?" Neo asked.

"You let the 5 Bastard Half Breeds who caused this to me, get away!" Wolf said in anger, pointing to his Eye.

"And how was I supposed know!" He snapped, "I was a little busy, I don't know, SAVING EVERYONE'S ASSES!"

"Uuuugh! I swear when I get my Fucking hands on them I'm going to make them suffer before they die!" Wolf yelled, as he got up with less pain then before and planned on leaving to track them down, only for Neo to stop him,

"Don't you have something more important to do?" He said, motioning toward Aurora with head.

"Yeah." He said as he and Aurora kissed deeply, "I was worried about you... I'm happy your okay..." He told her.

"I was more worried, you were taken away and tortured, do you know how distraught I was?" She said.

"I'm sorry... but your life is more important than mine... I do love you after all Aurora." He said.

"Wolf... your Eye..." She said touching his face and Neo felt guilt swirl inside his heart, he'd noticed it before, but he was too busy to say anything about it.

"I know... it's to late to do anything about it... I even lost my Fathers Sword and my Bandanna..." Wolf said.

"Actually..." Neo said, holding The Sword and Bandanna in his hands, "I have them right here."

"No way!" Wolf said relieved, taking both items back, "You have no idea how much my Fathers Sword means to me."

"Heh. I actually do, I still have my Dads Mega Stone." Neo said.

"I still have my Dads Keystone and my Mom's Mega Stone, which was also used for him." Wolf said, He was actually wearing the Keystone and Aurora was holding the MegaStone, both Necklaces.

"Cool." Neo said.

"Wolf... there's something I have to tell you..." Aurora said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Actually... nevermind... it's nothing..." Aurora said.

"Okay, but if you ever need to tell me anything, I'm here for you." He smiled at her.

"Aurora." Neo said admonished.

"It's nothing." Aurora said.

"Aurora." Grace said, grasping her hand gently.

"The Truth is... I'm pregnant..." She admitted.

"..." Wolf was silent for a Minute, and so was Neo and the rest.

"Your mad... aren't you?" She said tearing up. He then pulled her in and Kissed her deeply, then pulling away.

"It's our Child, why would I not be happy?" He smiled at her.

"Yes!" She shouted out happily as she jumped into his Embrace.

"I will love you no matter what, you know that already, even having a Child wouldn't change what I think." He said kissing her more.

"Thank you so much!" She said, "We're going to be a Family..."

"Aren't you already?" Gale asked.

"No, when the Baby is born then it will feel complete." She said.

"Can't argue with that." Wolf said rubbing her stomach, "I love you."

"I love you too." She told him.  
"Congratulations cous, No-" Neo started, before Ricky burst into the room.  
"Neo! GUESS WHAT?!" He shouted, and out of instinct, Gale Nearly cut his head off.  
"... Never. Do that. Again." Gale said, as the edges of his arm blades were touching both sides of the boys throat.  
"... Y-y-y-yes sir..." Ricky gulped.

"I'm glad I missed." Neo said, and everyone looked to see the two Ice shurikens impaled on the floor of the hallway, covering it in a layer of ice.  
"I said stop yell- Waaaaah!" The Chansey tried to say but slipped and crashed into Nurse Joy, and everyone winced.

"Ouch..." The Chansey groaned.

"Sir, Refrain from using weapons or I'll be forced to kick you out, now Hurry and melt this Ice!" Nurse Joy snapped.

"Sorry about that..." Neo said, and Kai melted the ice by setting his hands aflame and touching the frozen floor.

"Thank you, now enough yelling." Nurse Joy said before leaving with her Chansey.

"Okay... now what did you need to tell me Neo?" Wolf asked.

"I was about to tell you that I'm sorry I took so long..." Neo said, "... You see.. Someone told me not to go after you right away, or..."

"Who told you?" Wolf asked.

"... That's where it gets complicated..." Neo said, "There's always been this... Voice.. In my head."

"That don't sound crazy at all." Kai stated sarcastically, and Debby whacked him upside the head with her stick.

"Might wanna ease up on the stick, it could break ya know." Wolf told her, "Anyway, continue."

"... Like I was saying," Neo continued," it's always been there, it would alert me to danger when I wasn't looking out for it. And then recently it showed itself to me, it... He looked just like me, except with white hair and red eyes,"

"He said that he was a part of me that was lost since birth... I didn't know what that meant..." Neo said.

"I wish I could tell you, but I have no idea..." Wolf told him.

" I know... Mom and dad would probably have known..." Neo muttered.

"Nothing can be done now though." Wolf said.

"Yeah... Anyway... He told me not to go after you until I beat Roark and Gardenia, or there would be a lot of deaths." Neo said, "And I didn't want to take the risk of any of them being one of us."

"I understand..." Wolf said, "My Life is not as important as the many lives that could have died..."

"So... What exactly happened?" Neo asked, "You were captured by Galactic, how did Genesis get their hands on you?"

"I was still chained up when I heard an Explosion, I heard a Woman laugh as she enjoyed the pain she gave to the Galactic Grunts, I heard a Genesis Grunt call her, Ms. Lust." Wolf said, "Then one of the Grunts came in the room I was held in, he took out a syringe, but I kicked it out of his hands, until he told me they were not here to hurt me, and that he was secretly building a rebellion from inside Genesis. I allowed him to sedate me and a Few Hours later I woke up in a Holding Cell, and questions were asked, after awhile Kai was thrown into the room, they asked both of us Questions about you and about the location of Aura Temple, but we lied, the Guy who questioned us was named Nolan... ring a bell to you? He said that he tortured you."

"... Yeah... He rings a few bells." Neo said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Neo..." Wolf said as he pulled him into a loving hug.

"... It's alright." Neo said, as he hugged him back, then pulled away and looked at Ricky, "Now, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh uhh, before I say anything... Hi I'm Ricky." He said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Wolf." Wolf said, holding his hand out.

"I know!" He stated, shaking Wolf's hand excitedly, "It's so awesome to meet you!"

"Thanks, it cheers me up to put a smile on a Fan's Face." Wolf said, "Ricky right? Is there anything special you want? A Picture of us with an Autograph?"

"Not now." He said, turning to Neo, "We've got somewhere to be!"

"And that is?" Neo asked.

"We've got to go see Videl!" Ricky said.

"... huh?" Neo said confused.

"Videl... Remember?" Ricky asked.

"... No..." Neo told him.

"She has huge Machamp... Threatened to kill me?" Ricky said again.

"Oh!" Neo said, finally remembering, "So.. We're going to see her?"

"Yep!" Ricky stated as he started to leave, "Get ready, and then we'll head out!"

And with that, he was out the door, leaving everyone still slightly confused.

"I'm going to my Room, I don't feel in the mood after today." Wolf said.

"Are you sure?" Neo asked.

"Neo... I lost all vision in my Right Eye... and I was tortured... for 3 days straight... with a Whip... and Electric Batons... I don't know how that will heal..." Wolf said looking away.

"Wolf... please..." Aurora said, concerned for him, putting a paw on his back.

"Wolf... You have to pull yourself out of this, or you'll just hurt yourself more." Neo told him.

"I've been hurt my entire life... And it's keep hurting more... I don't know if going somewhere fun will cheer me up..." Wolf said, "But I'll go..."

"Good, then let's go." Neo said, as he returned everyone to their balls, "I'll be waiting outside."

"Wait for us!" A Luxio said running down the Hall, along with a familiar Staravia, Buizel, Monferno, and Gible.

"Everyone! Your alright!" Wolf said happily as they all jumped onto him, Raiden licking his Face, And the rest hugging him.

"I missed you so much..." Raiden said crying into his Neck.

"I want to Peck you so much!" Rose said pecking him lightly.

I want to get petted and feel loved again!" Sapphire said.

"I want us to have fun together again!" Inferno said.

"What... what happened to your Eye?" Fang said in shock. The others were shocked as well.

"I don't want to talk about it... I'm just happy to see your all okay." Wolf told them, "Now come on, I'm taking you somewhere fun."

Wolf then took out his Luxury Balls and returned everyone except Aurora to their balls.

"Let's go." He told Neo as he grabbed Aurora's hand and kissed her.

"I love you." Aurora told him with a smile, before kissing him more deeply.

"I love you to." He told her, returning the loving kiss.

"Alright! Let's roll!" Ricky said. Wolf walked with his mate, hand in hand, he starting feeling better.

"So.. Where are we headed?" Kai asked

"V's Karaoke bar!" Ricky answered,

"Oh! That place. Me and my girl used to go there all the time."

"Then cool," Ricky said," let's have some fun!"

**that's the end if this one, make sure to reveiw,(and fav and fallow if you haven't already)**

**Adios mis amigos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Orivon Firefist: Hola mis amigos! Orivon here!  
**

**RagingWolf2124: And Wolf here!  
**

**Orivon: How are ya doin bud?  
**

**Wolf: Great! I posted a New Story a few days ago, one about the Popular MMO Game DC Universe Online! How have you been?  
**

**Orivon: I've been good, I have also made a new story recently, it's a RWBY fanfic, and I did fairly well with coming up with Characters and giving them their own custom weaponry, if I do say so myself.  
**

**Wolf: I got 5 Reviews on mine but their from an anonymous Person who wrote the weirdest of stuff on them. If you see it you'll know what I mean.  
**

**Orivon: I didn't get any reveiws at all...  
**

**Wolf: You got 1 Follow and 3 faves, mine only got 1 Follow, yours is doing better than mine right now.  
**

**Orivon: yeah. But still, I like hearing errrr... Reading people's reactions, makes me feel like I actually have an audience... Anyway! We're not here to listen to me complain, if you all would like to check out our new stories, click or tap on our names and find them in our story list.  
**

**Wolf: And please enjoy the New Collab Chap!  
**

**Orivon: Speaking of which, this chap will be done a little differently today, little fighting, and no plot.  
**

**Wolf: Just Singing, please Follow, Fave and Review kindly, enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Karaoke Fun!

(POV: third person)

"We're here!" Ricky stated excitedly, Wolf didn't feel as excited as Aurora was though.

"Good to know..." Wolf said, Aurora was still worried about him, she knew he wasn't that happy since his Torture, but she would try to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I can sense Pop's and Videl inside... Though... Seems to be a struggle going on in there..." Neo murmured, before the group went inside and we're greeted with the sight of a Machamp and a Machoke locked in a contest of strength.

"I asked you to leave!" Said a young women dressed in a bar maids outfit, she had dull black hair, fair skin and brown eye's that were currently narrowed in anger.

"I ain't goin nowhere, sweetheart." Said a bearded young man with a smug grin, as his Machoke started to push the older Machamp back,

"Havin' trouble there, old man?" The Machoke taunted with a smug grin, until Neo appeared between them and pushed them apart, though he pushed the Machoke a lot more forcibly, sending him off balance where Gale quickly put him out of commission with a swift chop to the back of his neck. Then Neo's eye's fell on the trainer who shivered.

"Return your pokemon, and. Get. Out." He ordered, and the trainer did just that, returning his downed Machoke and Running out of the building as if he was running for his life.

"Nice." Wolf said.

"What was that all about?" Aurora asked in confusion.

"N-N-Neo?!" The young barmaid asked, "Is that you?!"

"Hey Videl. How you been?" Neo greeted, only to be caught in a bone Crushing hug from the Machamp.

"HAHAHAHAH! IT'S BEEN A WHILE KID!" The muscled Pokemon shouted.

"P-P-POP'S! C-CAN'T BREATH!" Neo managed to say.

"Jeez Pop's... You never change..." Kai muttered.

"KAI! IT'S BEEN FOREVER!" Pops said, as he put down Neo and Charged at Kai.

"Wait! Wait! Whoa WHOA WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-ACK!" Kai shouted before he's was wrapped in a hug just like Neo was in and the cracking of bones was audible. Videl then walked up to Neo, who was wheezing loudly as he tried to get air back in his lungs. Wolf didn't say anything, he was being silent.

"Friends of yours?" Aurora asked.

"... Yeah... You can... Say that." Neo answered, as he continued gasping for air.

"Hehehe, how are you Neo?" Videl asked.

"I'm... Okay..." Neo said, as he finally stopped his gasping, "It's nice to see you again."

"Heheh." Videl giggled, before turning to Wolf and Aurora, "Hello, my name is Videl, welcome to my humble Karaoke bar." She said, as she bowed and as they took a look around, they could se that "humble" was not the word to describe the place, there was a large bar to the left, with a long bar table and enough barstools to fit Thirty people. bustling with people and Various types of bipedal pokemon bustling around here and there, serving drinks or cleaning, and dressed in maid and butler like clothing, taking up most of the space in the building was a large area filled with twenty round tables and seven chairs each, before a Large stage with Spot lights, Four microphone stands, complete with microphones, and two Large red curtains, both drawn in and tied with fancy red bows.

"Nice to meet you..." Wolf said, taking out his Pokemon from their Balls.

"Me too!" Aurora said excitedly.

"Um... what is this place?" Raiden asked, the rest also wondered as well.

"This is V's Karaoke bar, young lad!" Pop's said proudly, after he had set down a now wheezing Kai.

"Hello Pop's." Neo Greeted as he released his own team.

"Hey V." Ricky Greeted, having gotten out of Receiving one of Pop's spine breaking hugs, and released his team as well, even Tsunami who could even stand at full height in the large building.

"Ugh... I think he cracked a few Ribs..." Kai muttered, before a a shout of "KAI!" Rang out and he was tackled to the ground by a flash of Red and Orange,

"Gah!" He cried out, "Rachel take it easy, I just got crushed by Pop's!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The girl, Rachel exclaimed as she hurriedly got off of him and helped him up, she had long fiery Orange har and light red shirt covered by a similar colored vest, and a red skirt with darker red leggings and red shoes, "But you've been gone for months, I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, got kidnapped..." He said as his head hung in shame.

"I'm getting a Drink..." Wolf said, leaving Aurora's side and sitting on a Stool near the Bartender.

"Wolf..." Aurora said sadly.

"So what are you here for?" Videl asked Neo.

"To have some fun." He answered, with a smirk on his face.

"Well, the stage is set up, if ya wanna sing some tunes, go right on ahead!" She said, before she took her place at the bar and started serving drinks, as Pop's masterfully began mixing and shaking various concoctions with his four hands.

"Hey Wolf, Kai, Ricky." Pops said.

"Yeah?" Ricky and Kai answered.

"What?" Wolf asked.

"Please come here! We have to come up with a plan for what songs to sing!" Grace called out happily. Wolf smiled a little, going over to join them, Aurora smiling happily.

"Alright!" Neo said as they all huddled together, "What types of music can you do?"

"I can do screamo, Rock, Rap, and Pop." Kai answered.

" Rock, Hip hop, and R n' B." Ricky stated happily.

"Rock and Pop." Wolf said.

" Hip hop, Rock, Pop, Rap, and RNB." Neo stated.

"Hip hop, Pop, RNB, And Rap." Grace said.

"I never sung a song before..." Aurora said, in the corner Wolf's Pokemon were playing together, like the kids they are.

"Neither have we." Debby said, motioning to her and Kaz.

"I can sing the same type of songs as Neo, minus Rock." Gale stated.

"So what now?" Wolf asked.

"We start singing... Who first?" Gale asked.

"Don't know." Wolf said.

"I guess I'll be up there first." Ricky stated, "Kai. I'll need you for screamo. Wanna come up?"

"Meh. Sure, let's go." Kai said. Wolf and Aurora sat together at a Table,

**(Orivon: we own none of the songs featured bellow)**  
"Ehem... Evening everyone." Ricky greeted from on stage, followed by a murmering from the audience as tables started to fill with people,"my Name is Ricky, and I'm going to sing Holy Diver by Killswitch Engage, with my friend Kai Here."

"Sup everybody " Kai Greeted,

"I choose this song because it reminds me of how I met Aqua, my little mermaid over there." Ricky said, pointing to Aqua, and the shy Vaporeon hid her face in her tail, blushing madly, "So. Let's get started"  
**(Music is about to start, please play the song described for maximum enjoyment)**

(Music starts playing, as Ricky grabs the mic)

Ricky: Hmm-hmmmm  
Yeah, yeah.  
Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh, what's becoming of me?

Kai: Ride the tiger  
You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh, don't you see what I mean?

Both: Gotta get away  
Holy Diver  
YEAH  
(YEAH)

Ricky: Shiny diamonds  
Like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue  
Something is coming for you - look out!  
Race for the morning  
You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light  
Oh, we will pray it's all right

Both: Gotta get away - get away

Kai: Between the velvet lies  
There's a truth that's hard as steel  
The vision never dies  
Life's a never ending wheel - yeah!

Ricky: Holy Diver  
You're the star of the masquerade  
No need to look so afraid

Jump on the tiger  
You can feel his heart but you know he's mean  
Some light can never be seen - yeah!

Both: (Holy Diver...)

Holy Diver  
You've been down too long in the midnight sea  
Oh, what's becoming of me? - No! Yeah!

Ride the tiger  
You can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
Oh, don't you see what I mean?

Gotta get away, get away (get away!)  
Gotta get away, get away - yeah, yeah

Holy Diver, sole survivor  
Your heart is clean  
Yeah, Holy Diver (Holy diver)  
Holy Diver (Holy Diver)

You're caught in the middle coming after you, Holy Diver

Oh, Holy Diver (Holy Diver)  
Get away, get away, get away - come on!

(Song end)

Wolf and his Team clapped, all of them smiling.

"Nice job Ricky!" Neo shouted while clapping, "You too Kai!"

"Whoohoo!" Kai shouted as they left the stage.

"Nice song." Wolf complimented.

"Thanks." Ricky stated with a smile.

"Um... Hello Gale." Raiden said jumping on the table and licking his face.

"Hey Raiden." Gale greeted, before placing the Luxio on his lap and petting him gently, causing him to purr.

"Who's next?" Kai asked, as he sat down with Rachel on his lap.

"I guess... I am..." Wolf said, grabbing the Mircrophone and going on stage.

"Oh my God! It's Wolf!" A bunch of girls screamed out excitedly, making Aurora annoyed.

"Need some help up there, Cous?" Neo called, making those same girls gawk.

"Sure, I don't mind." Wolf told him, "This Song is for my Friends, and most importantly, my Mate, Aurora, I love you."

"I'm ready Cous, What're we singing?" Neo asked.

"Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde." He answered.

"Hmmm... I think I know that one." Neo said, "You start and lets see if it refreshes my memory."

(Play The Song for Maximum enjoyment.)

Wolf: Welcome to your life... there's no turning back...

Neo: Even while we sleep... we will find you,

Both: Acting on your best behaviour, turn your back on mother nature, everybody wants to rule the world...

Neo: It's my own design... It's my own remorse...

Wolf: Help me to decide, Help me make the most of freedom... and of pleasure...

Neo: Nothing ever lasts forever!

Wolf: Everybody wants to rule the world...

Both: There's a room where the light won't find you, holding hands while the walls come tumbling down, when they do I'll be right behind you. So glad we've almost made it, so sad they had to fade it, everybody wants to rule the world, everybody wants to rule the world, everybody wants to rule... the world...

(Song end)

All the Women in the Bar started to lose their minds and screamed excitedly after the song ended, especially Aurora, seeing her Mate having fun made her feel happier.

"Jeez Wolfy, tell you're fan base to chill out." Neo teased as he rubbed his ears, "I think I just went deaf..."

"OMG! Wolf you were like so Awesome! Can I please have your... what happened to your eye?" A Woman asked, and then other Women came noticing as well.

"When you risk your life for others, sometimes it comes at a cost, I'm Blind in this eye now, but I'm still going strong. Don't worry Lady's." Wolf told them with a smile, "I'll sign autographs later, right now I want to be spending time with my Mate Aurora."  
The Women noticed that a Lucario in the corner was blushing, and were feeling quite Jealous knowing that Wolf now had someone to love, but were happy enough to just meet Wolf and can have autographs later. Afterward he and Neo Sat down as Kaz and Debby stood.

"We're next!" Debby said, as she and Kaz rushed to the stage.

"... Wolf... I'm seriously not enjoying being around you in public... People are staring..." Neo said, as he frowned in a annoyance as people continued to look at him and Wolf and Whisper amongst themselves.

"Should have thought about that before bringing me to a Public place." Wolf teased him a little,

"Don't worry, it's just rare for a Celebrity to appear in a random place. There just excited, there also enjoying themselves.

"Whatever, looks like they're ready up there." Neo said, motioning to the stage, where Debby just grabbed a mic.

"Heya everybody!" She said excitedly, "I'm Debby-"

"And I'm Kaz!" Kaz hurriedly introduced himself.

"And we're singing It's Time by Imagine Dragons!" Debby said, with clapping from the Audience.

"Can I get some Whiskey?" Wolf asked a Bartender, to which the Bartender poured Whiskey in a Glass and handed it to Wolf, who then began to drink, "Good luck up there."

(Music start)

Debby: So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

Kaz: I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

Both: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Kaz: So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

Debby: I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

Kaz: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Debby: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Both: This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am.

(Music end)

The crowd applauds and cheers loudly as both Debby and Kaz take a Bow before Kaz teleports them back to their seats.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Debby shouted excitedly.

"Yeah! So who's next?" Kaz in his own excitement.

"I don't think teleporting to your seats was necessary... you could have just walked back instead of wasting your Psy." Aurora said.

"It got us off the stage faster, and my psy will be recharged by the end of the next song." Kaz stated.

"Take it easy on the Mothering Aurora, we know what we're doing." Grace said to her cheerfully,

"Save it for the baby."

"I'll go next I guess." Neo deep in thought, as he walked into the stage and continued to think.

"Weren't you going to sing Mr. Gale?" Inferno asked him. Rose sat on Kaz's head, feeling comfortable, Sapphire, sat next to Raiden, and Fang gnawed on some Meat.

"... I haven't decided a song yet..." Gale answered.

"Hello everyone," Neo greeted from on stage," I'm Neo and today I'll b e singing Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold, Kai I'm going to need your help up here."

"On ma way!" Kai shouted as he rushed to the stage, ignoring the stairs and simple jumping on to it, "Let's go!"  
(Music starts to play as Neo tosses Kai a mic and grabs one himself)  
Neo: Some people live out selfish desire  
Some choose to shout when they speak and they'll be the star  
Caught in the flame of those deep in fire  
Seeking out those with a voice, one for tomorrow!

Kai: They say we've lost our minds  
We've just gained control

Both: Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
No bended knee!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!

Neo: Silence your fear, we've got to move higher  
High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!  
Battle the will of those who conspire  
Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!

Kai:Destroy their perfect crime, watch the power fold

Both: Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
No bended knee!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!

Search endlessly, fight 'til we're free!  
Fly past the edge of the sea!  
No bended knee!  
No mockery!  
Somehow we still carry on!

Neo: Carry on!  
(Music ends)  
The applause and cheers were Deafening as people shouted "Rock on!" And Neo and Kai left the stage

"Heheh Nothin' like good old Rock n' Roll!" Kai said as he returned to his seat.

"Well Gale?" Rose said going to his head and making his head a Makeshift Nest.

"... Why does everyone want me to sing...?" He asked.

"Gale... Get your ass up there.." Neo said with a smirk,

"... Fine... But your coming with me" Gale said, and they both got onto the stage,

"... Hello Everyone, my name is Gale..." He greeted, "And we'll be singing The Sound of Silence by Disturbed."  
(Gale and Neo both grabbed mics and music starts playing.)

Gale: Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed  
By the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

Both: And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening

People writing songs  
That voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

Neo: "Fools," said I, "you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon God they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
And the words that it was forming

Both: And the sign said,  
"The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whispered in the sound of silence  
(Music ends as the crowd applaudes loudly again, and Neo and Gale both leave the stage.)  
Raiden jumped into Gale's arms as he got back, cuddling into him.

"Heheheh, alright. Who's next?" Neo asked.

"Grace, you go." Aurora said, nudging her arm, "Please?"

"But... I need Neo to help me sing the song I chose, he's gone up there twice in a row already..." Grace stated, "It's not fair to force him up there a third time..."

"So what do you want me to do? I don't sing." Aurora said.

"How about you Raiden?" Gale asked.

"N-no... I don't sing..." Raiden said.

"Why not?"Gale asked him.

"I only performed at Circus's, I never sang." He explained.

"...Hmmm... I see." Gale said. Rose went over to Grace and sat on her head.

"Come on, are you going to sing or not?" Rose asked.

"Not yet, I want Neo to take a break." Grace answered.

"Hey Grace, do you think I'll be a good Mother?" Aurora whispered to her.

"You'll be a great Mother." Grace whispered back.

"You sure, I don't have experience." Aurora said.

"It's all instinctual." Grace said

"I hope so" Aurora said,

"It'll be okay." Grace said.

"Okay." Aurora said.

"Alright." Neo said with an Aggravated sigh, "We'll sing a tribute I've been thinking of singing"

"But, Neo." Grace started to say,

"It's okay Grace. Gale, Wolf, and Kai, come with me please."  
Wolf nodded his head and he and the rest went up on stage, and did a quick huddle, before they each grabbed a mic.

"This is a tribute," Kai started,

"To family we've lost," Wolf continued

"To loved ones taken from us" Gale said,

"And, to our brothers that have fallen" Neo finished, and then music began playing,  
(Music start, play So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold)  
Kai: Never feared for anything  
Never shamed but never free  
Gale: A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could

Wolf: Lived a life so endlessly  
Saw beyond what others see  
Kai: I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could

Neo: Will you stay?  
Will you stay away forever?

All: How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Kai: Plans of what our futures hold  
Foolish lies of growing old  
Neo: It seems we're so invincible  
The truth is so cold

Wolf: A final song, a last request  
A perfect chapter laid to rest  
Gale: Now and then I try to find  
A place in my mind  
All: Where you can stay  
You can stay away forever

How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned

Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away

Neo: Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (others: not afraid)  
The ones that we love are here with me  
Wolf: Lay away a place for me (Others: place for me)  
Kai: 'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way  
All: To live eternally

Neo:How do I live without the ones I love?  
Kai: Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned  
Gale: Place and time always on my mind  
Wolf: And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
All: When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you, you were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise  
But I'll see you, when He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied

So far away (so far)  
And I need you to know  
So far away (so far)  
And I need you to, need you to know...  
(Song ends, and the croud applauds)  
After they returned to their seats, Grace gave Neo a small kiss on the cheek and hugged him close,  
"So... Who Next...?" Ricky asked,

"Well." Neo started, "I have a song to sing with Grace. Does anyone want to go before that?"

"Um... I want to Sing a Song with Wolf..." Aurora said shyly, Wolf was surprised by her sudden confidence.

"You want to sing together?" He asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Yes." She said smiling a little, Grace smiled and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Have some fun Cous." Neo said.

"Don't we all?" Wolf replied, holding Aurora by the waist and getting up, bringing her along onto the stage.

"Don't be scared..." Wolf told her, "Be brave my Beautiful Lucario."  
She felt her Heart flutter hearing him say that, which gave her a much needed Confidence boost.

"Hello Everybody, Me and my Mate Aurora will sing a Beautiful song... that will capture your Hearts..." Wolf said with a Pause and then spoke again, "Snake Eater..."  
With the Audience Cheering Loudly as they all knew this Song.  
(From the Game Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater)

Aurora: What a thrill...  
With darkness and silence through the night...  
What a thrill...  
I'm searching and I'll melt into you...  
What a fear in my heart...  
But you're so supreme!

Wolf: I'd give my life,  
Not for honor, but for you!  
In my time... there'll be no one else!  
Crime, it's the way I fly to you!  
I'm still, in a dream,  
Snake Eater!

Aurora: Someday, you go, through the rain!  
And someday, you'll feed, on a tree frog!  
This ordeal, the trial, to survive,  
For the day, we see new light!

Both: I'd give my life,  
Not for honor, but for you!  
In my time there'll be no one else!  
Crime, it's the way, I fly to you!  
I'm still, in a dream, Snake Eater!  
I'm still... in a dream... Snake Eater!

(Music ends as the crowd applauds loudly)

"I love you..." Wolf told her, giving her a kiss which surprised her and she gave a small squeal. After they returned to their seats, Wolf High-fived his cousin, Neo and Grace stood and began to make their way to the stage. Wolf did start to feel much better and kissed his Mate's forehead.

"Hello everyone, My name is Grace. And I'm here with my Boyfriend Neo." Grace greeted from on stage, and Neo did a moch, two finger salute to the crowd," Right now I'll be singing Umbrella by Rihanna."

(Music starts as Neo grabs the mic and starts rapping, rather impressively to everyone's surprise)

Neo: No clouds in my stones  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
In G5's are better,  
You know me,  
In anticipation, for precipitation.  
Stack chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna, where you at?

Grace: You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'd be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

You can run into my arms  
It's OK, don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella  
Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's raining, raining  
Oh, baby, it's raining, raining  
Baby, come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining, raining  
Oh, baby, it's raining, raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me

It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me

It's pouring rain, it's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me  
(Music ends as Grace embraces Neo and they share a tender kiss)

"How Cute!" Aurora said.

"They never miss an opportunity." Debby stated.

"To show off." Gale said, finishing the thought. After Neo and Grace parted and gave each other loving smiles, they exited the stage, and returned to their seats, as Videl walked up to them, her face blushing and she looked kind of sad.

"That... That was a great performance up there you two..." She said to them, then she gave Grace a genuine smile, "You're a lucky Girl, Grace."  
After she said that Grace stood, and offered her a hand, which Videl took almost immediately, and they shook hands before they both let go and Grace sat back down into Neo's lap.

"Is it over?" Raiden asked.

"Sad to say. But yeah. We're closing in five minutes, people are already starting to clear out." Videl answered, and the entire group stood and stretched.

"Alright. Then I guess we should- Ack..." Neo started before, he suddenly felt a painful pulse run through his body before stopping in his head as he winced, and his entire team winced with him, feeling similar pulses but only in their heads, before they all gave him a fearful look, and he stumbled to a table and used it to support himself while he clutched his head.

"Neo... Are you al-" Grace started as she rushed to his side.

"Fine!... I'm.. Fine..." Neo said, still clutching his head. Wolf gave a suspicious look.

"Neo... You are you sure you're alright?" Kaz asked.

"Yeah." Neo answered softly, his position not having changed in the slightest.

"I just need to get some rest." He said, and his teamed relaxed.

"You don't fool me very easily." Wolf said to Neo through Mind Link.

"... I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Neo replied.

"Sure..." Wolf sarcastically replied.

"Let's go." Neo said out loud, and started heading to the exit with his team in tow and Wolf and his Team followed him. Once outside, the all started head to the Nearist Pokecenter.

"Rach and I got an apartment near here. We'll see you guys later." Kai said, before he and Rachel left.

"I want to go back to the center." Aurora asked.

"Okay, come on." Wolf said.

"... You guys go on ahead. I need to have a chat with my team." Neo Said. Wolf retracted his Team in his PokeBalls and held Aurora's Paw as they walked away. Then Neo teleported next to them after a while, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"What were you hiding?" Wolf asked.

"I'm not hiding anything Wolf..." Neo stated, "Anyway, the gym here is closed because the old leader retired and their still looking for a new one. So I told Ricky I'm heading to Pastoria City and he freaked out and said he'd meet me at the Gym there."

"I still don't believe you, no one clutches themselves in Pain, and just says their fine." Wolf said, "I can tell."

"... I said I'm fine Wolf. I get head pains like that all the time. Comes with being a psychic." Neo explained.

"Hmm..." Wolf groaned, then all of a sudden, his Earpiece beeped, he answered the call.

Neo just kept silent, deep in his own thoughts, as they walked along.

"Hello?" Wolf responded.

"Master, where have you been!? It's been 3 days since we lost contact with you!" Fox said on the Earpiece.

"I'll explain later, right now I need time alone." Wolf asked.

"...Okay, out." Fox said, disconnecting.

"... You should probably go and check on you people Wolf." Neo suggested.

"You think so?" Wolf asked, Aurora was just being silent during their conversation.

"Yes, You need to let them know what happened." Neo told him.

"I need some time... can you respect that?" Wolf asked.

"Take all the time you need. I'm just saying that you need to check on them at some point." Neo stated, and shrugged.

"Okay." Wolf said.

"We're here." Neo said, as they approached the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, see you later Neo." Wolf said.

"Bye Neo!" Aurora said happily.

"... Seeya." Neo said, as he entered. And asked nurse joy for a room. As he entered the small room, he immediately plopped onto the bed, before letting out an agravated scream.

"ARCEUS FUCKING DAMMIT!" He shouted," Why?! Why does it always have to happen at the worst of times?!"

Earlier, that pulse he felt was the curse, straining against the seal and almost breaking through the first layer.

"Sigh... Screw this. I'm not tired anyway," Neo muttered, and he stood, walked the door, and checked out of his room with Nurse Joy, and ignored her question of why was leaving so soon. After he left the center, he entered Route 212 and began his trek to Pastoria City.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola ****mis**** amigos! ****Orivon** **here** **with ****another c****hapter****.****Before**** I ****do anything, I'd like to thank sileaf ****and ****OMFGTHERSAMOTH**** for ****following****, and ****PokemonGardevoirHero ****for****f avoriting****, and ****AuraCaster**** for ****favoriting**** and ****following****, ****I'm ****enjoying**** the ****continued **** I ****want ****to ****propose ****something****, ****if ****anyone**** has ****an ****OC**** and ****Team**** idea for a ****new**** Gym ****leader****, ****Fighting**** and Water ****gyms ****have ****been ****taken**** care ****of****, ****submit**** it ****plz****. ****As ****of ****now**** I ****am ****replacing four of**** the ****remaining**** gym ****leaders ****with ****OCs****, ****minus**** the ****two ****gyms**** I ****just ****mentioned****, and I ****like**** for ****at ****least ****one ghost type**** gym ****leader****.****Wolf ****agreed ****to ****let ****this ****happen ****to ****spice ****up ****the stories a bit. ****Anyway****Without ****further ****ado****. Let's ****get**** on ****with**** the story****!**

**(****Author's****talk****)**

"Normal speech"

_"__Telepathy__"_

**"****Characters**** personal ****thoughts**** "**

_*SFX*_

**Chapter**** 14: No ****way****! Ricky?!**

**(****POV****: 3rd ****Person****)**

Neo was asleep in a tent, With Grace comfortably asleep in his arms, in the woods on Route 212. He made it halfway along the trail before fatigue made him walk into the woods until he found a clearing and pulled out the parts for his green tent from his Dimensional Pocket, after the tent was put together, he let Ross and Grace out of their balls, as Ross simply volunteered to be on lookout, he never needs to sleep unless he wants to, and Grace and Neo both crawled into the tent and fell asleep in each others arms. It was now morning, and the sun was just starting to rise, bird pokemon are chirping in the trees, and the forest was alive with other pokemon scurrying around looking for food or just lazing about. Neo's eye's opened slowy, as they rested on the lovely Gardevior in his arms, and he smiled, wondering what he did to deserve to be with her, before that smile turned into a devious smirk, as he shifted his arms a little lower and began to tickle his girlfriend awake, and she did, shrieking out in laughter as she was rudely awakened by her mischievous boyfriend.

"N-N-Neo! Hahaha s-stooooppp!" she cried out, as she tried to contain her laughter, and failed,"N-Neo!"

"Hahaha!" He laughed as she finally managed to turn around then practically tackled him, as they wrestled around for a while, before she managed to straddle his waist, effectively pinning him, as he chuckled and they both panted, staring at each others eyes, then they shared a loving smile before she lowered her head and gave him a deep kiss, before resting her head and listening to his heart, and enjoying the soothing feeling that always seemed to emanate from it,

"I love you" they both said simultaneously, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"... Are you challenging the gym today?" Grace asked him,

"Yep. It's the water gym, so you, Gale and Kaz are gonna be my main fighters." Neo Answered, as he stroked her back

"Sweet! Should be fun!" She said, before she shivered as Neo started to stroke the back of her horn, A.K.A: her heart, ," N-Neo... Sssstop doing that..."

"Doing what?" he said, as he continued to rub, causing her to moan as pleasure continued to course through her body, and she began panting,

"Neo... Isn't Ross still outside..?" she managed to say, and Neo's hand halted it's movement.

"... Crap.. I forgot he was out there..." Neo muttered, then he and Graced both Crawled out of the tent to see that-sure enough-Ross was still standing directly in front if the tent, and he turned to greet them.

"Morning." he said,

" .. Morning Ross" they both greeted at the same time,

"May I say something?" Ross asked,

"S-sure... Go ahead..." Neo replied,

"I do not mind you two rough housing when I am present, but the next time you decide to become more... Intimate.. Please make sure I am either within my ball or not in the vicinity." Ross stated, and both Neo's and Grace's faces started to turn a very deep shade of red.

"S-sure thing Ross..." Neo said, and Ross nodded,

"Thank you. Now may I please return to my ball, I want to rest."

"Okay..." Neo said, then he returned Ross to his ball, and stood, then started to take the tent apart

"... That was... Embarrassing..." Neo said.

"How do you think I felt?" Grace asked," I was the one he heard moaning! You need to be more careful when you do things like that!"

"Er... Sorry..." Neo apologized, as he finished deconstructing the tent, and tossing it into his Dimensional Pocket."anyway, lets go."

(A few minutes later)

"Ah.. Pastoria city!" Kaz stated, surprising a few people around him, as he was a pokemon talking in perfect human speech. Neo had released Everyone fron their balls so they could walk the rest of the way with him, except for Ross who wanted to remain in his ball until the battle,

"Ugh... Ocean..." Debby muttered. As they could see what looks to be a grassy beach.

"Oh come in Debb, the water looks beautiful " Grace stated.

"Maybe we can go for a dip after we beat the gym," Neo said,

"Don't you mean if?" Kaz asked,

"Nah, Crasher has retired and I highly doubt that there's someone as good as he was." Neo said with a shrug, untill he passed a crowd of trainers with sullen looks on all of their faces,

"... What happened to you guys?" Neo asked the one closest to him,

"That new gym leader just swamped all of us... With one pokemon!" boy answered, and Neo stood there, seemingly stunned.

"... Wow... This is going to be harder than I thought..." Neo muttered as his team chuckled before they returned themselves to their balls and Neo walked away,

"Be careful for his Gyrados! It's really tough!" another trainer called to him

"... The leader has a Gyrados?..." Neo asked himself, as he headed straight for the gym. Walking in through the automatic doors, he walked into quite the spectical, an all blue arena with a large pool taking up the entire space, with platforms dotting here and there, making places for none Water types to move around. On either side of the Arena/Pool are raised bleachers, currently empty.

"... Damn.. This place is nice," Neo muttered, before being greeted by the referee/assistant,

"Hello trainer, are you here to challenge the leader?" he asked Neo. And Neo Nodded," and might I have your name please?"

"My name's Neo." Neo said, and a look of recognition appeared on the refs face.

"Ah.. The leader's been expecting you." he said with a smirk, as he walked toward the back,"I'll go tell him your here"

**"... How?.. Ricky must've told him I was coming "** Neo thought to himself,**"speaking of Ricky.. Where the hell is he?"**

"Hello challenger!" said a very, **very**, familiar voice, from across the arena, and Neo looked to see Ricky there, standing proudly with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face,

"Ricky?!... What are yo-..." Neo started, before realization hit him like a Dynamic Punch."... No way..."

And Rickys grin widened

"Yes way!" he shouted," I'm Pastoria city's new Gym leader!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Neo shouted in response,

"Hahahah! Nope!"

"... Well.. Let's get this show on the road then!" Neo said as he enlarged Ross's ball and tossed it to one of the closer platforms, "Ross! It's time for battle!"  
(Play Gym battle theme)  
"I. AM. ROSS!" Ross shouted and stomped as he appeared from his ball,

"So we're going for the tanks first? Alright!. Ricky stated,"Arena terrain: Terra!"

"... Wha-" Neo started to asked, the sound of machinery whirring hit his ears, and multiple platforms rose from the water, until they took up the entire ring," Oh. That"

"Okay! Let's go Crusher!" Ricky shouted as he tossed Crusher's ball, and the large pokemon came out with a loud battle cry, as those trainers from earlier re-entered the gym

"This will be a three on Three single battle between Gym Leader Ricky and Challenger Neo!" announced the Ref," the victor will be decided when either trainers pokemon are all unable to battle. Let the the battle.. BEGIN!"

"Let's start this off! Crusher use Ice beam!" Ricky shouted, and Crusher obeyed, firing the Freezing beam from his mouth,

"Block it with a Rock Spire, then rush him with Bullet Punch!" Neo ordered, and Ross did just that, stomp the ground and making a large rock spike rise from the ground, effectively blocking the Ice Beam, then he charged at his a opponent, his arms glowing silver

"Crusher, Protect!" Ricky shouted hurriedly, and Crusher erected a light green barrier, just in time for Ross's barrage of punches so smash into it. Neo studied Ricky for a moment, he noticed that now, in battle, Ricky had a confident air about him, and that made him smile.

**"He really is where he belongs.. Heh." **Neo thought to himself,

"Good job Ricky." Neo said

"Huh? What?" Ricky stuttered, bewildered as to why Neo said that,"Where'd that come from..?"

"Heh. You've gotten stronger, and you've grown up from that lost kid in the woods." Neo stated," I'm proud of you."

Ricky stood there. Stunned,

"Heh... Crasher said something like that too..." Ricky stated, and Neo raised an Eyebrow" I studied under him ya know.. He was a great teacher, I learned a lot from him, almost as much as I learned from you... So thanks.. For everything.."

"... You're welcome Ricky.. Thank you " Neo said, and Ricky looked at him, confused,

"For what?" Ricky asked,

"For giving me faith in humanity again,"

"... W... What?"

"If I hadn't met you.. I'd still hate Humans.. I still do, but not as much as I used to. I know I'm part human but.. Most of my suffering in life came from human hands.. So much so that even now I still don't consider myself human anymore." Neo started,"Before you blundered into that forest, I hated every human being I saw, I didn't trust them, if they even so much as took a step in the direction of Aura Temple, I'd send them packing, either by scaring them.. Or beating them to a pulp. then you came along."

'You were just too innocent, I couldn't bring myself to hate you. You reminded me of.. Well, me. When I was a kid, before I knew Genesis existed. So. When you attacked that Rhyperior, and then it started to go wrong, I couldn't just stand by and watch. I couldn't just let you die."

"You gave me back the ability to value human lives again Ricky, and you made me realize that not all humans are bad. So for that. Thank you, you pulled off quite the feat, and you didn't even try." Neo finished, and looked up to see Ricky smiling happily

"You're welcome!" Ricky shouted in his joy,

"Heh... But now.. I think we have a Battle continue." Neo stated, and Ricky instantly reverted back to the confident Gym leader he was.

"Right!" He shouted," Crusher, use Earthquake!"

"Ross! Counter it with your own Earthquake!" Neo ordered, and both Ross and Crusher crasher unleashed their attacks within a second of their commands, as Crusher slapped the floor with his Flippers sending a shockwave straight towards Ross, as Ross slams his forearms into the floor, sending a similar shockwave at Crusher, both attacks met and erupted into a shower of Shards from the floor, causing Neo to erect barriers for himself, Ricky and the referee in order to make sure they didn't get hurt,

"Ross, Zen Headbutt now!" Neo shouted, and Ross blitzed forward at lightning speed and rammed into Crusher head on, sending him sliding back as he managed to brace for the attack.

"Crusher, try and use Scald!" Ricky advised, and Crusher let loose a jet of water from his mouth, and it connect with Ross at point-blank range, sending him flying back as he tumbled before managing to land on his feet, and hurriedly shaking the steaming water off of himself,

"Gah! It burns!" Ross shouted in pain as he managed to shake the rest of the water off, though not before the damage was done.

"Crap.. Ross! Rock Spire!" Neo shouted, and Ross let loose his signature move, stomping the ground and sending a shockwave towards Crusher, and before the large pokemon could react, a spire of solid rock jutted out of the ground and slammed into his chest, sending him flying back with an Audible _*Crack!*_, scoring a critical hit and effectively putting him out of commission.

"Crusher is unable to battle, this round goes to Challenger Neo's Ross!" the Ref anounced, and Neo breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez Ricky... Were you feeding him Rare Candies or something!?" Neo shouted, and Ricky let out a small laugh as he returned Crusher to his ball,

"Good Job buddy, now rest," Ricky wispered to the Premier Ball, then he turned his attention back to Neo." No Neo, I wasn't feeding him any Rare Candy, he's just tough like that."

"Heh, you know. You've far surpassed Crasher Wake." Neo said,

"Yeah... I have haven't I? I've gotten out of the Shadow of one mentor, all that's left.." Ricky stated, deep in thought, before he gave Neo a look of sheer determination," is for me to get out of your's"

"Heh. Ricky, I don't cast a shadow, I **am **the shadow, no one even Knows I exist." Neo stated, shaking his head,

"I only have two gyms battles worth of experience to my name, I know you, you made it to the Elite Four, didn't you?"

"Well yeah... But, Neo. You're a master at this, it took me three tries to beat Roark, and seven to beat Gardenia, you wiped the floor with them! And you made it look easy, you never panicked, you never rushed an attack, you were battling like someone who's been a trainer his whole life, and Roark was your second actual pokemon battle, ever!"

"... Ricky," Neo sighed,"that's because I've been in situations like that before, I'm used to combat, and it gives me an edge in battles."

"Yeah. But this kinda stuffs in your blood Neo.. Just think about it: Your mother was probably the best trainer in the world." Ricky stated," She took on the Johto League, the Indigo League, and the Sinnoh league, and completely dominated them all! And with only Four pokemon on her team!"

"And she was Cynthia's Mentor! And you know how strong Cynthia was, you are your mothers child, you can't deny that!"

"I know..." Neo sighed," but I'm not my mother. Ricky I'm just me-"

"And you're one of my teachers, you taught me a lot more about this world and battling than Crasher ever could, that's why, this last battle, I'm not gonna lose! Arena terrain: Terra Marine!"

After Ricky's shout! The Ring morphed once again, returning to the way it was originally: a large pool with platforms here and there.

"Looks like round two's getting started already." Neo muttered, before shouting "Ross! Stand fast!"

"Right!" Ross said

"Tsunami! Let's take em' down!" Ricky shouted, as he tossed the premier ball into the air and released the Crimson Colored Gyrados.

"... Well.. This is going to be hell.. Isn't it..?" Neo muttered to himself, as Tsunami disappeared under the water, leaving a mountain sized splash in his wake,

"Good idea Tsunami! Stay under the water! Use Dragon Tail when you see an opening!"

"Ross, stay on look out, he could come from anywhere!" He shouted

"Right!" Ross answered, as he kept his Head/Body on a swivel, trying to catch a glimpse of Tsunami before he struck, and strike he did, jumping out for the water and Attempting a Dragon Tail,

"Ross! Dodge and use Psybeam!" Neo ordered in a rush, and Ross nimbly avoided the Dragon Tail, the attack crashing down onto the platform where he was just seconds before, then sent a Gray beam of psy straight at Tsunami, scoring a critical hit and sending him crashing back into the water,

"Jeez Neo! What's with your team and pulling crits!?" Ricky asked,

"Special training my friend, special training." Neo answered, with his signature smirk plastered on his face,

"Huff, alright then. Tsunami, try for another Dragon Tail!" "Ross same tactic, except this time use Giga Impact!" They both called out, Ross and Tsunami both complied to their respective orders, as Tsunami once again leapt from the water and slammed down with his Dragon Tail, and Ross easily avoided the attack, before launching at his opponent prepared to end their battle.

"Tsunami use fireblast quick!" Ricky shouted suddenly,

"What!? No, Ross lookout!" Neo called out, but he was too late, Flame symbol shaped attack hit Ross at point blank range and sent Him Crashing into the water, effectively putting him out of commission

"Shit!" Neo muttered as he quickly returned Ross to his ball before he sunk too deep, then he sighed,"you did well Ross.. now rest."

(Cut the music)

After that he clipped the ball back onto his belt, then he grabbed Gale's pokeball and released him, whilst Ricky was too busy congratulating Tsunami to notice.

"Gale...?" Neo said

"Yeah?" Gale asked

"Take this.. I get the feeling you'll need it." Neo said as he handed him an object. When Gale looked at it his eyes widened.

"N-Neo.. isn't this-"

"Yeah it is"

"I can't use this!"

"It's alright"

"But-"  
"That's meant to be used, not kept as a momento. It's fine Gale."

"... Okay.. I'll use it" Gale said as he held a Galladite Mega Stone, Neo's father's mega stone,"... In Blades honor."

"Thank you.." Neo said, his voice shaking, and Gale leapt onto a platform. Afterwards Neo pulled out his mother's Keystone Bracelet and clasped it onto his wrist and held it close,"... Mom.. watch me... I do this for you..."

(Play Warrior's By Imagine Dragons)

"Ricky!" Neo called, Getting the young gym leaders attention.

"Huh? Oh, ready for round three?" Ricky asked and Neo nodded

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" Neo asked as he held up his right arm, showing off his Key Stone.

"... Yeah!"Ricky shouted, as he held up his own Keystone," Ready Tsunami!?"

"HELL YEAH!" Tsunami responded

"Gale!" Neo shouted

"I'm ready!" Gale responded

"Let's do this!" Neo shouted again

"Alright!" Ricky shouted

" MEGA EVOLUTION!" They both called, and both Gale and Tsunami were incased in purple spheres, that cracked and then exploded revealing the The Mega Evolved combatants.

Tsunami was now bulkier than before. The fins on his face, barbels, and his crest are now considerably longer. A large spike extends downward underneath his chin. The yellow spots along his body are replaced by raised dark red scales that run down his side. Two large white fins are on his back, similar to those on his face. Most of the other fins along his back have disappeared, except for the one near the tail. Instead, he now has four white, pointed fins near his tail: two on the back and two on the underside.

Gale now had red plates on his arms, and helmet and cape-like protrusions on his head and back, giving him a knightly appearance. Its upper body became white, and the spikes on his head elongated.

"Awesome!" Neo shouted, "now use Leaf Blade"  
At the order, Gale coat his arms with razor sharp leaves and charged, leaping from platform to platform, his cape fluttering behind him as he went,

"Stop him! Use Dragonbreath" Ricky shouted. And Tsunami unleashed barrages of Dragonbreath, attempting to hit the Gallade charging at him, but Gale was too fast, leaping from one platform to another and evading Tsunami's attacks as if it were child's play. After getting in close enough, Gale leapt and slashed the Tsunami just underneath is head and then spun and Thunder Punched him in the face, sending him careening into water, before landing gracefully on a platform.

"Tsunami!" Ricky called, and then Tsunami resurfaced behind Gale and blasted him at point blank range with a fire blast, sending him tumbling through the air, then Tsunami charged up a Hyper Beam and fired it. The Attack connected with Gale mid air just as he finished righting himself, and sent him crashing into the water from the explosive impact. After Gale disappeared under the water, Tsunami dived under it.

"Tsunami?" Ricky called

"I think this is their fight now, they've stopped listening." Neo said, and Ricky nodded.  
After a few moments Tsunami came flying out of the water with Gale in his mouth, Gale holding Tsunami's jaws open while he sent Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt down his into the Gyrados' mouth, before being flung across the arena. While Gale slammed onto a platform, Tsunami shook his head and then roared and fired a Dragon Breath at Gale who leapt and back-flipped onto another platform, then they charged. Gale charged up a Thunder Punch as Tsunami readied a Dragon Tail, and when they both closed enough distance, they both struck. The attacks clashed and the resulting explosion shook the Gym, and the shock waves nearly threw Neo and Ricky off of their feet, and the had to shield their eye's from the dust. When the dust cleared, Gale and Tsunami were floating in the water, both knocked out,

"Both Gale and Tsunami are unable to battle, this round ends in a draw!" The Ref announced, only to nearly jump of out of his podium when deafening roar of applause and cheers erupted from the no longer empty bleachers. As Neo and Ricky both looked to the bleachers to find that they were too focused in the battle to realize that they had a full audience. There were some trainers cheering Ricky Ricky, along a few residents of Pastoria City, while other Trainers cheered for Neo.

"Well... Looks like this is the last round Ricky." Neo called.

"Yeah. Let's wrap this up!" Ricky shouted, as they both picked a pokeball from their belts and threw them.

**Well ****that took a long While! Thanks for Reading, hope you enjoyed it. Adiós****mis ****amigos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola mis amigos. This is a Orivon here. With an announcement. I'm going to be leaving for, possibly, a very long time. I'm sorry, but life is hard and I'm struggling to catch up. Now. This doesn't mean that I'm going to delete either of my fics. Halfbreed legends is getting complete rewrite however, I'm not gonna abandon the story, I just feel as if it could have been done a little, if not a lot, better. Team RSNC will be continued. In fsct I still have some of chapter 5 saved to my phone. That's all for now. Thanks everyone who's supported me so far. Now. Time for a temporary goodbye. Until next time. ADIOS MIS AMIGOS!**


End file.
